Eternity
by 99Karie
Summary: Suite/Fin THE ROAD "L'ère des Dieux est terminée, l'âge d'or des Démons est arrivé ! Et ils assumeront leur suprématie grâce à l'énergie du néant, la plus pure et puissante de l'Univers. L'Unique, l'élu, celui qui ne peut-être égalé, commandera aux légions démoniaques et noiera l'empire des Dieux dans les flammes. Car le Chaos est fait pour régner. " extrait prophétie des Confins
1. Chapter 1

Hello lecteurs et lectrices en tout genre !

Voici la suite ( et fin ! ) de The Road ! L'attente à dû être dure mais la vérité c'est que ce prologue traîne sur mon pc depuis plus de cinq mois mais que je n'ai rien réussi à écrire de plus. Je voulais une fic fini pour la poster d'un coup mais j'ai comme l'impression de ne pouvoir écrire que sous la pression de mes lecteurs ! O.o - mais elle est folle ou quoi ?! ... Nan juste feignante au point de continuellement reporter l'écriture de la suite de The Road jusqu'à carrément s'ennuyer ferme devant son Put/%**$ de PC ! X(

Bref le chapitre 1 est à peine commencé et j'ai eut un énorme trou noir pour la suite mais je suis sûr que l'inspiration reviendra si seulement je prenais la peine d'écrire ! Donc voilà ! Je me met la pression à mort en osant envoyer la suite non fini ( ... heu à peine commencé même ! ) de ma fic sur LOKI !

Une petite reviews pour m'encourager ? ( je suis légèrement en panne d'inspiration et quelque peu rouillé sur mon clavier, alors ayez pitié de moi T_T ! )

:) Et pis je craque de toute façon ! J'ai trop envie de vous montrer qu'il y a bel et bien une suite ! ( Normalement de 10 chapitres max au vu de mes quelques idées de bases ;p )

Alors bonne petite lecture, je vous souhaite de savourer ce petit amuse bouche en attendant l'explosion de suspense, de violence, d'aventure et de ...

( ... raiting M !)

Peace !

**ETERNITY**

.

.

.

Prologue

Maria Hill voulait mourir. C'était son vœu le plus chère. Et elle désespérait de ne pas se retrouver soudainement frappée de foudre divine. Parce qu'elle le méritait amplement...

L'agent expérimentée et surentraînée, Hill, n'avait jamais eut, de toute sa vie, de quelconques envies suicidaires. Elle aimait la vie. Elle aimait vivre, respirer et rire - même si son travail ne lui permettait pas beaucoup d'humour-, et jamais elle n'avait un jour imaginée qu'elle en arriverait à un tel point de désespoir.

Elle désespérait de ne pas pouvoir mourir sur commande. Elle désespérait de voir à quel point la situation s'empirait d'heure en heures. Et, plus que tout le reste, elle désespérait de ne pas réussir à extraire le Démon qui habitait son corps.

L'agent du Shield était parfaitement au courant du dossier « Énergie Noire» et elle n'avait aucun doute sur la chose immonde qui vivait à travers elle à présent. Elle était possédée. Comme l'avait été la plupart des agents du Shield il y a encore quelque semaine. Ses yeux totalement noire, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, l'attestaient plus que tout. Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Et c'était tout à fait normal.

L'esprit démoniaque qui l'habitait avait fusionné avec ses souvenirs et chacune de ses pensées. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour se faire le plus discret possible, usant de l'entraînement de l'agent pour se fondre dans la masse humaine et ainsi disparaître totalement des yeux numériques du Shield, disséminés partout sur la planète. Hill était totalement impuissante. Et, même si elle s'étonnait d'avoir conscience d'absolument tout ce que faisait le Démon avec son corps, elle avait cessé depuis longtemps de chercher un moyen de virer ce locataire indésirable de son être. Car c'était peine perdue. La chose obscure qui l'habitait ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Toutes les poussées mentale de l'agent sur lui étaient totalement inutiles. Elle avait beau hurler, frapper, s'indigner mentalement de son état, il n'y avait rien pour la sortir de ce cauchemar.

Et, à présent que son corps se retrouvait planter au milieu de l'air de décollage de l'une des base les plus secret et sécurisé du Shield, elle ne souhaitait plus que la mort.

Hill savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle n'avait pas accès aux pensées du Démon, mais elle pouvait parfaitement deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'était pas là par hasard. À cet endroit précis... Sans qu'aucun agent l'entourant ne fassent attention à sa présence...

Elle aurait aimé avoir la force de mémoriser chacun des visages qui lui passaient à côté pour pouvoir virer jusqu'au dernier de ces agents incapables qui n'étaient même pas foutu de repérer un Démon quand ils en avaient un sous le nez ! Seulement cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle était seule. Perdue dans son propre corps, engloutit par les ténèbres et amputée de presque tous ses sens. Elle ne pouvait que voir à travers ces yeux qui ne lui appartenaient plus. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire quelque chose de «l'intérieur». Cet état de faiblesse la plongeait dans une torpeur immonde. Tout ce qui restait d'elle priait l'Univers tout entier pour empêcher son corps d'accéder à la base souterraine qui se trouvait juste sous «ses» pieds.

Elle savait ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Et, bien entendu, le Démon le savait aussi.

Et, grâce à elle, il savait comment s'y rendre sans alerter aucunes des patrouilles fortement présentes.

C'est bien trop rapidement que le Démon s'enfonça dans les profondeur de la terre. Et c'est encore bien plus rapidement au goût de l'agent Hill, que les lieux se firent quasi désert. Permettant ainsi au monstre qui l'habitait de se rapprocher toujours plus facilement du dernier niveau, du « coeur » de la base secrète. Qu'il y ait du monde autour d'elle ou non, ne changeait pas grand chose pour l'agent. Aucun crétins en poste dans cette base de semblaient avoir remarqué qu'un des agents ne faisaient pas partit du groupe de toute façon ! Il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse une raison : personne ne viendrait l'aider... Et personne ne serait là pour empêcher la fin de toute chose.

Hill avait peur pour l'avenir, comme jamais auparavant. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas rester «totalement seule» avec ce Démon qui l'habitait.

Hill ne pouvait plus que prier. Prier pour mourir, plutôt que d'assister, impuissante, à l'élément déclencheur de l'extinction totale. De toute son âme elle priait pour un miracle, n'importe lequel.

« _Si seulement Thor était là pour me foudroyer sur place... J'suis même prête à me faire attraper par Hulk, bordel ! _» Pensa-t-elle avec énervement.

Qu'importe si elle devait en mourir elle aussi. Car elle comprenait parfaitement l'importance de ce qu'il se déroulait sous son regard impuissant. La planète Terre, et toute l'humanité, était en grave danger.

À vrai dire c'était bel et bien l'Univers tout entier qui se trouvait en péril. Seulement Hill refusait d'y penser trop profondément. Elle connaissait le dossier énergie noire, et elle avait entendu beaucoup de légende sur elle de la part de Thor pour se faire une petite idée de la merde galactique que cela représentait.

Angoissée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, Hill ne voulait même plus penser. Ne rien pouvoir faire la déchirait de l'intérieure. Alors, quitte à ne plus contrôler son corps, autant ne plus « être » du tout.

C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé.

Mais personne ne l'entendit, ou du moins il n'y eut aucun réponse. L'Univers resta totalement silencieux à sa prière. Il ne vint aucune aide extérieur, ni aucun miracle. Et l'agent Hill crut devenir folle lorsqu'elle vit son corps passer la dernières patrouilles de sécurité avant d'accéder au terminal qui menait tout droit au dernier niveau. Elle n'eut que quelque minutes de répit lorsque «son corps» se retrouva bloqué devant la lourde et immense porte de sécurité qui enfermait le trésor de la base souterraine du Shield. Le Démon chercha pendant un long moment le code d'accès ultra-confidentiel, que même le bras-droit du Directeur de l'agence n'était pas en mesure de connaître. Pourtant il fini tout de même par le trouver, car Hill l'aurait aussi trouvée. Elle faisait certainement partit des agents les plus expérimentés du Shield, et ils ne se comptaient que sur les doigts d'une main. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un hasard ou si le Démon avait bien calculé son coup en s'emparant de son corps, mais il fallait bien qu'elle avoue que ce n'était vraiment pas de chance pour la Terre. En quelque minute à peine ce Démon, venu d'une autre planète, venait de haquer la plate forme informatique de l'agence pour récupérer un code secret sensé être introuvable.

Avec l'expérience militaire de Hill à disposition, le Démon passa le lourd sas de sécurité de la manière la plus tranquille qu'il soit. Comme l'agent humain l'aurait elle-même fait.

Et, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, elle put sentir l'immense excitation qui prit le Démon lorsque la vive lueur de l'énergie noire lui inonda la vue. Elle-même était quelque peu aveuglée par toute cette lumière. Malgré son existence réduite au minimum mental, elle n'en pouvait pas moins sentir son âme trembler face à la puissance de l'énergie Noire. La panique la prit alors toute entière. Mais elle ne put rien lorsque le Démon commença lentement à avancer vers la toute première grande armoire de verre. Il y en avait des centaines, à travers une pièce gigantesque. Parfaitement alignées les unes à côtés des autres, une personne seule aurait presque eu du mal à se déplacer entre les rangées parfaite qu'elles dessinaient à travers cette immense espace. Absolument tout était baigné de la lumière violette de l'énergie noire, à tel point qu'il était difficilement d'évaluer la profondeur de ce dernier niveau. Les armoires de verres, enfermant les milliers de sphères protectrices, brillaient de reflet arc-en-ciel et éblouissaient le Démon à travers leur immense cage de verre blindé. À tel point qu'il dû plisser ses yeux humain au maximum derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Arrivé tout près de l'armoire en verre, il tendit une main et composa un code rapide du bout des mains agiles et fines de l'agent, espérant que la protection de verre s'ouvre au premier essai.

Comble du malheur pour l'agent Hill, elle vit l'armoire s'ouvrir souplement dans un mini bruit de décompression. Elle ne pouvait même plus sentir les battements de son cœur, elle l'imaginait calme. Seulement si elle en avait été maître, nul doute qu'il aurait battu à milles à l'heure, frôlant presque la crise cardiaque. Elle ne sentait absolument aucun des effets physique de l'angoisse et de la panique, pourtant tout son esprit disjonctait complètement. Elle se mit à hurler, fouillant le néant qui l'entourait pour tenter de trouver une porte de sortie. Elle était prête à n'importe quoi. Et elle hurla presque le nom de son directeur, priant pour se découvrir un don de télépathe. Mais rien ne vint, et le Démon s'empara d'une sphère d'énergie noire.

Il la brisa au sol sans jamais se rendre compte une seule seconde des hurlements de rage et de désespoirs de l'agent Hill à l'intérieur de son corps. Il regarda avec émerveillement l'énergie noire s'envoler vers le haut plafond dans de brutales bourrasques de vent magique. Le visage de l'agent était tordu par un sourire machiavélique qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Quiconque, la connaissant, aurait alors tout de suite compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'elle, malgré ces lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux noirs de possédée. Seulement il n'y avait personne pour voir le sourire du Démon, qui ressemblait de plus en plus a une grimace atroce. Et il n'y eut personne non plus pour l'empêcher de pousser tout d'un coup l'armoire en verre d'un violent chassé en avant. Le corps humain de Hill fit alors preuve d'une puissance qu'elle ne se connaissait absolument pas ! Nul doute que le Démon usait de ses pouvoirs pour la rendre plus puissante alors que son pieds faisait bien plus qu'éclater en milles morceaux l'armoire de verre. L'acier, qui la maintenant debout, se plia brutalement, la faisant dégringoler vers l'arrière. Une pluie de verre s'abattait sur le Démon, mais il n'en avait que faire ! Plus réjouit que jamais il se délecta de ce doux son de destruction tandis que les armoires s'entrechoquait dans un magnifique effet domino.

L'énergie noire de la première sphère brisée explosait tout juste au plafond, inondant la salle de puissance et lumière, lorsque les sphères restantes quittèrent une à une leur socle de sécurité, leurs étagères de verre s'émiettant à une vitesse folle. Elles allèrent se briser les une aux autres. L'énergie noire à l'intérieur de ses sphères réagissait déjà violemment à cette soudaine liberté d'une part d'elle même, et elle explosa en un milliers d'éclaire bleuté, brisant sa prison aussi violemment que les vague se brise sur la falaise. Ce fut un fracas terrible, tout le dernier niveau de la base souterraine explosait dans des tornades de verre et de vent magique, se frappant les unes contre les autres avant de se faire avaler par un grand tout qui regroupa le tout violemment. L'air tout entier crépitant de puissance dans des bourrasques bleutées et violettes, explosant de plus en plus violemment à mesure que tout s'envolait pour se regrouper en une même entité. Les lumières étaient toutes plus vives les unes que les autres et elles se mélangeaient violemment dans un ballet somptueux que l'agent Hill n'aurait pas été capable d'observer si ces yeux n'étaient pas devenus ceux d'un Démon. Elle en eut le souffle coupée, totalement sous le choc. Pourtant, grâce à son entraînement, ses oreilles captaient toujours le bruit des armoires se brisant encore dans le fond de la salle, lui prouvant que l'explosion d'énergie noire n'avait pas encore atteint son maximum. Elle crût alors percevoir jusqu'à la moindre particule de pouvoir l'entourant, son cerveau se percutant à une puissance qu'elle ne contrôlait absolument pas. Et toute son âme semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Elle hurla une dernière fois d'angoisse, son être tout entier explosant dans tout les sens en même temps que l'énergie noire. Et elle sombra d'un coup dans l'inconscience. Sa raison, la seule chose qui lui restait encore, se faisant durement attraper par les ténèbres pour lui épargner le choc brutale de l'énergie noire lorsqu'elle crépita violemment avant d'exploser pour de bon dans une ondes de choc violente qui percuta toutes les armoires de verre, et l'agent, pour les projeter à travers la pièce dans une tornade fracassante. Cela ne dura qu'un quart de seconde mais il ne resta absolument rien du dernier niveau de la base.

Cette surplus de puissance libéré, toute l'énergie Noire pure se regroupa en une seule boule lumineuse, presque ridiculement petite comparée au ravage qu'elle venait de faire mais aux reflets bleutés plus puissants que jamais. La boule stagna dans le vide pendant un millième de seconde, avant de disparaître en traverssant le plafond à une vitesse vertigineuse.

La boule de lumière traversa tout les niveau avec une facilité extraordinaire. Elle passait au travers des larges couches de béton armée, glissant entre la matière elle-même pour se frayer un chemin direct vers la sortie. Elle était si rapide qu'il lui fallut à peine une seconde pour sortir des niveau complètement désert pour arriver aux niveaux habités. Là, les agents qui y travaillaient dans le plus grand secret sur des dossiers encore plus secret, se firent tous violemment aveuglé par cette boule de puissance énergétique qui jaillissait sous leur pieds pour disparaître tout aussi rapidement au dessus de leur tête, par le plafond. Ceux qui étaient traversés par l'énergie noire restaient un instant plus choqué que les autres, tout leur être tremblant d'être entré en contact avec une telle puissance. Leur âme s'en trouvait chamboulée, ayant caresser le pouvoir ultime jusqu'à la moindre particule, sans réussir à en saisir une seule. Ces gens là, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, se virent alors persuadés qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur ce pouvoir. L'énergie noire ne leur appartenait pas. Elle était à quelqu'un d'autre.

Une personne unique, qu'elle courrait rejoindre. Parce que c'était cette personne ... Et pas eux.

Tous les agents de Shield furent bien incapable d'empêcher la boule d'énergie noire de quitter la base secrète. Et encore moins de s'envoler comme un éclaire dans le ciel. Elle disparût ensuite à une vitesse époustouflante, sa lumière plus vive encore que le soleil lui même, laissant toute la base sous le choc et presque incapable de savoir quoi faire à présent. Car tous savaient quel risque cela représentait pour l'humanité.

L'énergie noire en liberté, tout les ennemis de la Terre pourrait à nouveau s'en emparer...

.

.

.

**\- Je me fiche de savoir votre opinion agent... Daniels !** Hurla le directeur Fury après avoir lu rapidement le nom de l'agent qui lui faisait face, sur le badge qu'il portait à sa veste. **Je veux avoir accès à ce niveau. Tout de suite ! **

**\- Ou... Oui monsieur. On s'en occupe monsieur**, bredouilla l'intéressé en se précipitant vers l'équipe chargée d'ouvrir l'énorme sas de sécurité qui les séparait toujours du dernier niveau de la base souterraine.

Fury poussa un long soupir mais resta tout aussi crispé. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure que l'incident avait eut lieu. Et, même maintenant qu'il se trouvait sur les lieux, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'on l'avait prévenu de la catastrophe, il était à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Il avait fait le trajet plus rapidement encore que s'il avait voulu protéger le président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique - ...ou l'un de ses hommes-. C'était l'humanité toute entière qu'il était sensé protéger en gardant l'énergie Noire bien cachée au fond d'une base souterraine.

Il n'y en avait que deux.

Deux bases pour cacher la plus puissante source magique de l'Univers. La première était réduite en gravas, enterré sous sa plate-forme volante - dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer la perte-. Et il c'était fait plus qu'enguirlander par ses supérieur pour toutes ces bourdes. Et voilà que les dernières sphères d'énergie Noire qui leur restaient encore, venaient de s'envoler dans le ciel. Et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles étaient partit ! Il avait eut beau incendier le professeur Banner et Stark pour la retrouver, aucun des deux n'avaient été capable de l'aider. Seulement Fury se fichait bien de savoir qu'il était totalement impossible de retrouver l'énergie noire maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son enveloppe d'origine ! D'après les deux scientifiques, il aurait fallut placer leurs capteurs sur l'énergie au moment même où elle s'enfuyait. Sans les capteurs calibrés sur la bonne mesure ils leurs étaient totalement impossible de la retrouver. C'était trop tard.

Le directeur du Shield était vraiment alarmé par la situation. Et il attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience devant le sas de sécurité, complètement défoncé, qui lui faisait fasse.

Tout autour de lui et de ses équipes de secouriste et d'ingénieur, il y avait de puissant spot de lumière qui éclairaient parfaitement les entrailles de la base malgré que tout les circuits électriques aient explosés. Toutes la base était sans dessus dessous, mais pour ce qui était du dernier niveau : c'était pire. Les couloirs avaient du être légèrement déblayés pour accéder au sas de sécurité. C'était déjà un miracle que l'un des monte charges de la base est été encore capable de marché sur l'un de leur générateur de secours, les conduisant dans les profondeurs plus rapidement que s'il leur avait fallut tout descendre à pieds. En profondeur, la base devait bien faire deux ou trois kilomètres. C'était un prodige de technologie... qu'ils pensaient tous imprenable.

«_ Comme la base du Nouveau-Mexique... Et comme la plate-forme volante._» S'énerva mentalement le directeur alors qu'il voyait ses équipes s'affairer tout atour de lui pour ouvrir le sas du dernier niveau.

D'après leur capteur, il y avait quelqu'un de vivant derrière le sas. Et Fury ne donnait pas chère de la peau de cette personne... Il en était presque près à vouloir tuer de sang-froid celui qui lui faisait à nouveau perdre la face devant toute l'agence.

Il avait vraiment pensé l'énergie noire en sécurité ici, malgré les protestation de Thor qu'il avait fait taire pour finalement le renvoyer sur Asgard sans énergie noire... et sans son mesquin de frère.

Fury s'alarmait du retour de Loki. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait plus eut aucun problème avec ce dernier. Et beaucoup pensait qu'il avait fini par quitter la Terre. Thor le pensait aussi, ayant découvert des étranges motifs celtiques dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Mais personne n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver vraiment. Ni de savoir où exactement il aurait pu partir. Pas même Thor, son « frère », ne pouvait le devinait. Et même lui s'attendait au pire.

Car la Relique n'avait jamais été retrouvée. La seule théorie possible était qu'elle soit dans les mains du Dieu de la Malice. Pourtant Fury avait toujours été persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la Terre. Il ne pouvait pas dire comment, mais il pouvait presque le sentir. Une voie lointaine semblait crier dans sa tête pour le mettre en garde.

Et les témoignage des ses agents ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à garder son sang-froid. Car d'après eux la boule d'énergie noire avait bel et bien viré au sud et non continué sa course vers le ciel pour rejoindre l'espace et quitter définitivement la Terre.

Si cela avait été le cas, Fury aurait enfin crut possible le départ de Loki, et celui de la Relique, de sa planète -ce qu'il aurait grandement apprécié-. Seulement ses pire craintes semblaient se réaliser, et il craignait de plus en plus de connaître la vérité derrières tout ce désordre.

Comme pour lui forcer la main, le destin sembla bien choisir son moment lorsque son équipe d'ingénieur s'exclama bruyamment de victoire. Ils venaient enfin de réussir à ouvrir le sas défoncé qui les empêchait d'accéder au dernier niveau depuis un bon quart d'heur.

**\- Monsieur, c'est ouvert !** S'exclama l'agent Daniels, fière d'en informer son supérieur.

Fury ravala un commentaire salé, conscient d'être plus énervé par lui-même qui par le jeune agent, et c'est sans attendre l'équipe de secours qu'il se fraya rapidement un passage entre les quelques gravas et les nombreux débris de verres des armoires de protection qui s'étaient toutes écroulées contre les murs. Un immense cratère semblait s'être créé au centre de la salle. Et tous les débris étaient rejetés sur les côtés, certains bloquant le sas pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir totalement. La scène était impressionnante mais le directeur se savait chanceux d'avoir encore quatre murs au dernier niveau de sa base. Le choc avait dû être violent, mais pas assez pour que tout s'écroule.

Ses équipes se précipitait à sa suite, installant les projecteurs pour illuminer la salle toute entière.

**\- Trouvez moi le survivant**, gronda le directeur, son unique œil vrillant de la tête au pieds l'agent qui tenait le capteurs de présence à la main.

Ce dernier sembla légèrement frémir, avant de porter son regard à sa machine, une petite tablette qu'il tenait d'une main, faisant glisser les images sur écran tactile de l'autre afin de trouver une trace du survivant dans les décombres. Après avoir éliminé ses coéquipier, il se rapprocha d'un petit recoin, légèrement caché à côté du sas de sécurité.

**\- Monsieur**, souffla l'agent en s'approchant encore un peu plus de la montagne de débris qui semblait ensevelir la personne qu'ils cherchaient.** Juste là**, ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigts dans la direction.

Fury ne mit que deux secondes à réfléchir et, juste après, il grognait des ordres dans toutes les directions pour dégager les débris. D'autres agents arrivèrent alors pour les aider et tous suivirent les ordres du directeur, bougeant et œuvrant à l'unissons pour dégager le survivant. Ils ignoraient complètement de qui il pouvait s'agir mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait un témoin capitale pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et Fury semblait près à déplacer des montagnes pour le sortir de là et le noyer de question avant qu'il ne meurt. À tel point qu'aucun agent ne chercha à poser de question tandis qu'ils suaient à grosse gouttes en déplaçant à la main de gros morceau d'acier et de gravas. Les morceaux de verre, qui constituaient les armoires de verres, étaient presque tous réduit à l'état de poussière, de tel sorte qu'ils n'eurent pas vraiment à s'inquiéter de se blesser contre l'un d'eux. Cela faisait comme un tapis dans l'immense salle, recouvrant complètement le sol sur plusieurs centimètres de largeur, cassant et craquant sous les bottes militaires des agents du Shield.

Au bout de quelque minute, l'un des agents dégagea un gros morceaux de d'acier et hoqueta en découvrant la personne juste derrière.

**\- Monsieur !** S'exclama-t-il à l'intention du directeur, qui se trouvait à quelque mètre derrière lui, déblayant les débris vers l'arrière pour faire plus de place.** Je l'ai trouvé ! ... Vous feriez mieux de venir voir !**

Le directeur fronça son unique œil. Le ton légèrement inquiet de l'agent l'intriguait et la curiosité le pris aux tripes alors qu'il s'avançait souplement sur les débris de verres pour se rapprocher de l'agent. Ce dernier se faisait aidé de deux autres et lorsque Fury se fraya un chemin entre eux pour accéder à ce survivant qu'il recherchait, il le découvrit presque totalement dégagé des débris. Une sorte de bulle d'acier semblait l'avoir protéger des débris de verre brisé. Il aurait bien aimé faire plus attention au trace de main qu'il voyait imprimé dans l'acier tout autour du survivant, mais il était réellement choqué de reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait ensevelie au dernier niveau de cette base secrète.

**\- Hill !** Gronda-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se baisser pour tendre une main à son épaule et la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille.

**\- Faites attention monsieur**, le prévins l'agent qui l'avait découvert et qui se rapprochait à nouveau de la survivante. **Elle est peut-être encore possédée.**

Fury ne répondit rien, mais il la secoua encore un peu. Il ne voyait rien de critique dans son état. À part quelque bosse et bleu, elle ne perdait pas de sang et ne semblait pas du tout à l'article de la mort comme il l'avait imaginé du survivant. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il plaça une main à son arme lorsqu'il la vit doucement réagir, son visage tiquant sous la lumière des projecteurs.

Car l'agent Hill, même au plus bas de sa forme, pouvait encore se montrer dangereuse.

Si un Démon la possédait toujours, il devait faire attention. Et il était près à lui tirer dessus s'il le fallait...

**\- Hill... **souffla-t-il d'une voix dure en scrutant ses yeux fermés mais tremblant.

Elle avait perdue ses lunettes de soleil dans la tornade d'énergie noire qui l'avait projeté dans tous les sens. Et Fury pû parfaitement la voir papillonner faiblement des yeux avant qu'elle ne le regarde, semblant mettre plusieurs secondes avant de le reconnaître.

**\- Hill**, soupira alors Fury, tout son corps se détendant d'un coup lorsqu'il reconnu le bleu de ses yeux.** Vous revoilà,** grogna-t-il, un presque sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

Il l'avait toujours su tenace.

**\- ...M...monsieur**, souffla-t-elle faiblement avant d'être prise d'un quitte de toux violente, son corps se crispant tout entier alors qu'elle se relevait dans un réflexe rapide.

Fury tenta de la calmer, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il lui fallait une bouteille d'eau et tendant déjà sa main pour la recevoir. Tout les agents l'entourant s'excitèrent alors dans tous les sens pour lui trouver une bouteille d'eau.

**\- Calmez-vous**, disait-il à Hill pour tenter de la calmer alors qu'elle toussait encore durement, ses mains s'accrochant à lui. **Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant**, dit-il encore d'un ton calme pour l'apaiser, pouvant parfaitement voir la légère blessure à sa tempe se rouvrir pour se mettre à saigner doucement le long de son visage.

**\- N...Non**, tenta de s'exclamer Hill en s'écorchant le fond de la gorge. **C'est t... très grav... **

Mais elle ne put rien rajouter tant elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Retrouver son corps d'un seul coup était une épreuve plus douloureuse que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle avait un mal fou à coordonner ses mouvement, s'accrochant à son directeur de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler en arrière. Elle vit un agent de précipiter vers eux derrière le voile de larmes qui lui brouillait la vue et la seconde d'après elle se retrouvait avec une bouteille d'eau ouverte dans la main. Elle ne se fit absolument pas prier et avala une longue gorgé pour tenter d'apaiser sa gorge sèche. Un fois fait, elle se racla le fond de la gorge pour tenter de retrouver sa voix.

**\- Monsieur...**, commença-t-elle faiblement en se relevant doucement.

Le directeur l'aida à se dégager des derniers débris mineur qui l'entourait pour lui permettre de se mettre en position assise. D'une main il écarta l'équipe de secours qui s'apprêtait à approcher l'agent Hill pour la mettre sur une civière. Fury voulait d'abord savoir ce qu'elle avait d'important à dire avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée dans l'hôpital militaire le plus proche.

**\- Dites moi tout Hill**, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue. Il pouvait voir la panique dans les yeux bleu de l'agent sur-entraîné. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. **Que doit-on craindre ? Qui est notre ennemis ?**

**\- Les... Les Démons monsieur**, répondit-elle dans un souffle. **L'un d'entre eux à libérer l'énergie noire... Je ...Je suis désolé je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher...**, souffla-t-elle tout bas en baissant la tête de honte.

**\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir Hill**, l'excusa aussitôt le directeur dans un grognement rébrobateur, convaincu qu'elle avait fait tout son possible pour arrêter cette catastrophe. Elle avait échoué, comme tout les autres. Et comme lui... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et il avait bien d'autre chose à penser de toute façon. **Savez vous si ce sont les Démons qui ont la Relique ? **Lui demanda-t-il alors rapidement.

**-Non**, répondit Hill en relevant la tête pour regarder son directeur droit dans les yeux. **Tout est un peu flou. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a plus qu'un seul Démon sur Terre. Il agit seul, et il n'a pas la Relique. Mais...,** ajouta-t-elle encore avant de sombrer d'un coup dans un silence pensif, son regard bleu dérivant un instant sur les lumières des projecteurs.

**\- Mais ? **S'impatienta Fury en ne pouvant s'empêcher de la secouer faiblement pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

Leur regard se percutèrent et il devina l'ampleur de la catastrophe rien qu'au regard profond qu'elle lui envoya.

**\- Il sait où elle se trouve et il sait qu'elle n'est plus protégé... Il a quitté mon corps juste après avoir libéré les sphères de protections... c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu connaissance...**, elle s'arrêta de parler juste un instant, posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son supérieur pour tenter d'imprimer en lui l'importance de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.** Il est déjà là bas, près de la Relique. Il y était avant même que vous n'arriviez ici.**

**\- Où ?** Lâcha le directeur dans un murmure menaçant, tout son corps se crispant comme près à agir dans la seconde, et à combattre jusqu'à la mort pour sauver sa planète.

Hill ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle se fit couper la parole par l'agent Daniels qui accourait dans leur direction en esquivant les nombreux débris, inconscient du regard assassin que Fury lui envoya pour ainsi interrompre les révélations de la survivante.

**\- Monsieur !** S'exclamait-il en arrivant à eux, à bout de souffle. **On a un problème au Nouveau-Mexique ! Au domicile d...**

Le sang de Fury ne fit alors qu'un tour .

**\- Ne dites rien de plus ! **Cracha-t-il alors violemment en se relevant vivement, faisant sursauté le jeune agent qui se statufia sur place en fermant son clapet.

Le directeur lança un hochement de tête bienveillante sur l'épaule de l'agent Hill, saluant son retour parmi les humains, sans trop s'épancher car il savait qu'elle aurait détesté cela et que, de toute façon, il y avait milles fois plus urgent.

\- Alors comme ça c'est « elle » qui a toujours la Relique ? Grognait-il dans sa barbe alors qu'il s'éloignant rapidement de Hill, la laissant aux mains d'une équipe de secours, afin de rejoindre la sortie de l'immense salle de stockage complètement détruite.

**\- Katherine Crowford...**, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées tout en rejoignant le monte-charge qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici - avec l'agent Daniels toujours sur ses talons-. **Je l'avais pourtant prévenu de rester sage. Cette gamine... elle n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête !** S'énerva-t-il une dernière fois tout haut avant de réfléchir quelque seconde à la suite des opérations, tandis que le monte-charge le ramenait à la surface et à a son hélicoptère ultra-rapide.

Fury commença alors à lancer des ordres dans son talky-walky, ainsi qu'à l'agent Daniels, afin d'être sûr que tout se passerait rapidement et sous contrôle. Il allait devoir rejoindre le Nouveau-Mexique très rapidement, et personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

Fury détestait courir à l'aveugle, il le fit bien comprendre lorsqu'il fusilla Daniels alors que ce dernier se retrouvait incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait exactement au domicile des Crowford.

Tout ce qu'il avait comme information était cette alerte de niveau supérieur donnée par une patrouille du Shield - qui continuait de la surveiller même après tout ce temps-. Puis l'agence avait perdu le contact avec l'équipe et Fury n'avait maintenant plus le choix : Il devait plonger dans la bataille l'aveugle... en priant le ciel pour que la gamine se soit trouvé une bonne cachette.

Parce que tout laissait croire qu'un Démon était chez elle en ce moment même pour récupérer la Relique...Et si Loki était bel et bien partit, Katherine Crowford n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper vivante.

Fin prologue

Dés demain je me remet à fond sur la suite de The Road ( j'ai vraiment envie de faire vivre ces personnages une dernière fois avant de passer réellement à autre chose / Oui parce que j'ai aussi un Severus/Hermoine qui dort sur mon pc depuis six mois et qui est... plutôt bien partit je dirai XD ! ( Quoi ?! Comment ça je n'écris que du Raiting M ? Maiheu c'est pas le principe même de ce site ?! Je vois pas l'intérêt sinon moi V.V ! )

Mouarf ( et bizarrement plus on traîne sur ce site plus on devient fêlé ! )

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews sur The Road, que du positif et de bon conseils ! Merci à tous !**

Qu'est ce que je ferai sans vous ? T_T Je vous kiff trop je vous jure ! ( je me sent moins seule et perverse grâce à vous XD ! )**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**Kathe**

Kathe suffoquait, littéralement.

Tournant en rond comme une folle dans sa salle de bain, elle était à peu près sûre de faire de l'hyperventilation. Elle cherchait pourtant à se calmer. La vue brouillée par un léger voile de panique, elle fouillait, comme elle le pouvait, la salle de bain du regard à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant la sortir de là. Mais il n'y avait rien du tout !

Rien ! À part, bien sûr, cette boite de tampon qui trônait près de son lavabo et qui la narguait depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

Elle avait du retard. Beaucoup de retard si elle faisait le calcule exacte entre la dernière visite de mère nature... et de celle de Loki. Elle était parfaitement capable de faire ce simple calcul entre ces deux éléments. Et le retard monstrueux, qui en découlait, s'abattait soudainement sur elle avec autant d'acharnement et de fureur qu'un Démon.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve et à côté de la plaque ?! « _Mais quelle conne ! Quelle stupide, débile et incroyable petite idiote ! Quelle conne ! BORDEL !_» S'invectivait-elle mentalement en continuant de tourner en rond comme une bourrique.

Seulement bientôt cela ne suffit plus et elle se mit à répéter ce mantra à voix haute, s'insultant de plus en plus fort, avant de vraiment péter un plomb.

**\- Mais c'est pas vrai Kathe ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu putain ?!** S'étrangla-t-elle toute seule dans sa salle de bain, tout en s'attrapant la tête à deux. **Mais quelle conne ! Qu'est ce que je croyais ?! Même s'il vient d'une autre planète, ce type avait tout d'un mec normal... et affreusement bien monté en plus !** Ajouta-t-elle furieusement en fermant violemment les yeux de panique. **Mais c'est pas vrai !**

Au-delà du choc, elle était vraiment en colère contre elle-même. Elle avait toujours pris grand soin de ne jamais tomber dans une telle situation. Pourtant, après sa relation avec le Dieu du Chaos, Kathe avait totalement omit de prendre la pilule. Elle avait autre chose en tête à ce moment-là ! Préférant se remémorer encore et encore cette nuit sublime en sa compagnie… plutôt que de se soucier des miracles de mère Nature !

Elle ne souhaitait pas cet enfant ! Et elle ne se voyait pas du tout être mère. Pas à son âge en tout cas ! Il était hors de question qu'elle bafoue ces principes à cause de cet accident... Elle ne pouvait nier ce sentiment étrange qui la prenait de savoir qu'elle portait «son» enfant. Mais c'était quelque chose de tellement incroyable, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à sortir de son état de choc pour réellement y penser.

C'est vrai qu'elle aimait Loki, même encore maintenant. Et sûrement pour beaucoup de temps encore. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'enfant dans l'immédiat, que ce soit de lui ou d'un autre. Sa vie était en plein bouleversement et elle avait déjà un mal fou à s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre cette vie au monde. L'élever seule, en sachant son père à l'autre bout de la galaxie, était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter. Il fallait qu'elle fasse tout pour oublier Loki. Passer à autre chose, et se reconstruire une vie terrienne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Elle était contente de cette perspective, ravie de cet apaisement qu'il y avait à vivre dans un monde où elle n'avait pas à craindre les Démons, les Dieux, les monstres, les meurtres, la magie, les explosions... et la liste était encore bien longue. Elle était contente d'être en paix, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Et elle ne se sentait aucune envie aventurière, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, qui pourraient lui attirer des problèmes.

Elle avait déjà la frousse de savoir que la Relique se trouvait cachée dans sa chambre- dans la cachette la plus misérable qui soit pour un objet aussi dangereux que celui-ci.- Au début elle avait certes adorée l'avoir près d'elle, osant même la porter autour de son cou, de rares fois, en se souvenant avec tendresse des moments qu'elle avait passé avec le Dieu du Chaos.

... Seulement il n'y avait pas que des bons souvenirs, et elle ne pouvait oublier que c'était bel et bien la Relique qui l'avait plongé dans un destin chaotique qu'elle avait partagée avec Loki.

Fouillant inlassablement tous ses souvenirs divins, Kathe s'était vite rendu compte à quel point Loki était fou. Cet homme - ce Dieu- n'avait aucun sens logique dans sa façon de vivre. Il vivait milles fois plus pleinement son existence que n'importe quel humain de cette petite planète. Pourtant il ne s'accrochait à rien, si ce n'est à ses vieux démons et cette tendance agaçante à tout faire sombrer dans le chaos avec lui. C'est cette fâcheuse tendance qui inquiétait grandement la jeune femme lorsqu'elle regardait la Relique. Il lui semblait toujours deviner qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Une chose qui les dépassait tous et que Loki, fatalement, laissait derrière lui avec l'objet magique. La roue du destin c'était à nouveau mit en branle, poussée par le Dieu de la malice au travers de la porteuse de l'énergie Noire.

Kathe avait fait son choix, dans les profondeurs de la base secrète du Shield.

Et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière...

Avec le recul, la jeune femme aurait préféré que le Dieu emporte le pendentif avec lui, à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Car elle n'était jamais totalement rassurée en sa présence. Et, à présent qu'elle savait pour l'enfant, il était hors de question qu'elle garde le bijou près d'elle. Kathe ne voulait même pas savoir qu'elle catastrophe ces deux-là pourraient faire ensemble si elle avait le malheur de les mettre en contact. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas laisser la progéniture du Dieu de la malice s'emparer du plus puissant objet magique de l'Univers - même complètement vide d'énergie !-.

Ce ne serait que pure folie.

Tout s'imbriquait si parfaitement qu'elle en avait froid dans le dos. Elle avait toujours pressentit qu'il se passerait autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grand que la venue d'un Dieu sur la Terre. Rien n'était fini et la venue de cet enfant, promesse d'un renouveau qu'elle n'aurait cru possible, soufflait en elle un vent de panique. Elle avait peur de cet enfant et de ce qu'il apportait avec lui. Sans parler de la réaction de sa mère si elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte …

« _Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! De toute façon je ne suis encore sûre de rien !_» S'exclama mentalement la jeune femme dans un sursaut de lucidité au milieu de ses peurs les plus sombres.

Cette pensée eut le don de la calmer instantanément. Car après tout... elle avait peut-être raison. Beaucoup de filles qu'elle connaissait avaient eu de long retard sous le coup du stress. Et du stress elle en avait eu ! Pour les conclusions hâtives elle pouvait attendre ! Et ce n'est certainement pas cette boite de tampon accidentellement trouvée au fond de son placard à pharmacie après deux mois de retard, qui allait lui gâcher la journée ! Tout comme cette petite prise de poids que sa mère lui avait fait remarqué le matin même...

Agacée de rester planté là à ne rien faire à part pleurer sur son sort, Kathe quitta la salle de bain en trombe, non sans avoir donner un violent coup de poing dans la boite de tampon pour l'envoyer valdinguer dans la pièce. Elle se jeta ensuite vivement sur son lit et s'étira le plus possible pour se saisir de son portable, posé sur la table de chevet. Elle composa le nom de son sauveur sur son répertoire.

Au bout de deux tonalités, une voix de fille affreusement nasillarde se fit entendre.

**\- Kathe ?** S'étonna l'appelée, après avoir certainement vue son nom s'afficher sur son portable.

**\- Rachelle...Tu te souviens, l'année dernière, quand tu m'as demandé «le plus grand service de toute ta putain de vie» ?** Demanda Kathe sans s'occuper des formules de politesse.

Rachelle et elle ne s'était jamais vraiment apprécié. Seulement elles se connaissaient depuis le primaire et, après tant d'année, elles connaissaient très bien les petits secrets de l'autre. À tel point qu'elles pouvaient même compter l'une sur l'autre. Ça avait commencé bêtement lorsque Kathe l'avait surprise avec le prof de science au lycée, dans une position plus que compromettante. Pour la directrice du club des Pompom girl c'était un coup à perdre toute crédibilité, ainsi que sa popularité. Rachelle c'était rendu compte de sa présence et nul doute qu'elle crut que Kathe se ferait une joie de tout révéler aux autres.

Seulement Kathe n'avait rien dit à personne et Rachelle fit de même lorsqu'elle la trouva entrain d'embrasser un autre garçon que Jonathan lors de leur première année de fac. Et s'en était alors suivi beaucoup d'autre silence, secret et petit service incognito qui pouvait sauver la popularité de l'autre ou lui permettre de filer en douce malgré l'interdiction des parents. Si Kathe en profitait surtout pour avoir de l'alcool gratuit au lycée, Rachelle prenait vraiment à cœur ces liens étranges entre elles. C'est pourquoi elle l'avait littéralement supplié de lui ramener un teste de grossesse au plus vite, en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne sache que c'était pour elle, lorsqu'elle avait été confronté à « ce petit problème» l'an passé.

Kathe avait complètement fondu de honte devant la pharmacienne, voulant lui hurler que ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour une Pompom girl trop chauffée par le sport pour s'empêcher de faire des galipette toutes les nuits ! Mais elle n'avait rien dit, et s'était contenté d'enfouir le test au fond de son sac avant de disparaître, sous le regard réprobateur de la pharmacienne.

**\- Heu... ouhai j'me souviens**, répondit Rachelle, qui se rappelait très bien de cet incident. **Pourquoi ?** Osa-t-elle doucement sans deviner une seule seconde ce que Kathe allait lui demander.

**\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses la même chose pour moi. Je suis chez ma mère et elle ne doit RIEN savoir. Je peux compter sur toi ? **

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil, Kathe se demandant avec angoisse si elle n'allait pas raccrocher. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler Pitt ! Il la torturerait de question sur le père avant d'enfin la laisser faire pipi sur ce foutue test de grossesse.

**\- Bien sûr. J'suis là dans trente minutes, bouge pas**, répondit alors Rachelle d'une traite avant de raccrocher, en laissant une Kathe plus qu'abasourdie.

C'est vrai qu'elle était celle qui lui en devait une, mais tout de même... Rachelle était le genre de fille pimbêche que Kathe passait son temps à fuir. Tout comme elle avait tout de l'intellectuel de service que la Pompom girl avait tout intérêt à éviter pour le bien de sa popularité. Elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre, c'était leur pacte silencieux, mais Kathe ne s'attendait presque pas à ce qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement.

Légèrement rassurée de savoir que dans trente minutes le teste de grosses arriverait chez elle sans que sa mère ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, Kathe ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir. Seulement elle sentait qu'elle était loin d'être totalement calmée. Son cœur continuait de battre bien trop vite à son goût et elle ne put rester une seconde de plus couchée sur son lit. Elle était trop stressée pour rester inactive, et c'est inconsciemment qu'elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, son regard ne cessant de se porter sur son horloge murale pour compter les minutes d'une attente qui allait s'avérer difficile.

Au bout de trois minutes elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir attendu toute une journée ! À deux doigts de craquer une nouvelle fois sous la panique, Kathe accéléra ses ronds autour de son lit. Trop préoccupée par ses pensées pour faire attention où elle mettait les pieds. Et c'est violemment qu'elle se prit le bout des orteils contre le pied de son lit.

**\- Bordel de putain de merde !** Grogna-t-elle violemment en s'attrapant le pied de ses mains tout en continuant de sautiller autour du lit.

Aussitôt son unique pied, sur lequel elle avançait, se prit dans son sac de cours qui traînait sur le sol aux côtés de tout un tas de bordel. Elle poussa alors un cris aiguë et s'affala de tous son long sur la moquette. Ses vêtements de la veille, roulés en boule au pied du lit, amortirent légèrement sa chute mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se cogner durement le genou sur le sol.

**\- Aïe ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! **Pleurnicha-t-elle, le visage fourré dans son jean sale, ses mains ayant quittées d'elle-même ces orteils pour se crisper sur son genou également douloureux. Elle se mit ensuite à geindre en se tortillant mollement sur le sol. **C'est pas mon jour. Mais alors vraiment pas ! À croire que ce foutu destin en a après m... !**

Kathe ne sut pas vraiment ce qui la coupa dans son élan. Était-ce le hurlement de sa mère, ou la boule de lumière extrêmement vive qui fit apparition dans sa chambre par le plancher ? Tout alla beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle y répondre. La boule d'énergie Noire – car c'était bien le cas, Kathe en aurait mis son âme à brûler- l'aveugla complètement, au point qu'elle n'était même pas sûr d'avoir les paupières closes tant la lueur magique lui brûlait la rétine. Un quart de seconde après la jeune femme devinait que la Relique aspirait toute cette énergie aux violentes bourrasques de vent qui la poussaient jusque sur le sol. Finalement sa petite chute insignifiante lui en épargnait une bien plus brute lorsque l'énergie Noire fut complètement aspirée dans un sifflement aiguë, l'onde de choc envoyant la moitié de la chambre valdinguer contre les murs.

Kathe fut elle aussi brutalement poussée vers l'arrière. C'est dans une galipette mal contrôlée qu'elle se retrouva le dos collé à la porte de sa chambre, la vue complètement brouillé même après la disparition de la lueur magique dans le pendentif. Elle ne vit donc pas toutes ses décorations s'écraser au sol. Ni sa table basse s'envoler dans la pièce pour s'exploser contre le mur. Et encore moins le matelas de son lit se faisant carrément éjecter jusqu'au plafond avant de retomber à quelque centimètre d'elle. Elle ne pouvait que gémir, sous la panique et cette espèce d'ombre immense qui lui brouillait la vue. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement aveugle, l'effet de surprise accentuant durement l'effet. Son cœur frappait durement dans sa poitrine et elle avait presque envie de pleurer. Ces pires craintes se réalisaient !

Puis, peu à peu la vue lui revint. Et Elle put enfin distinguer le bazar de la pièce, quelque objet mollement en équilibre finissant de se s'écraser au sol. Tout doucement la jeune femme sortait de son état de choc, son corps cessant de lui-même de se crisper dans une position fœtal de sécurité contre la porte.

Ses jambes se détendant complètement, elle s'aida du matelas échoué près d'elle pour se redresser en position assise. Et c'est alors qu'elle vit le pendentif magique échoué sur le sommier de son lit, seul meuble de la pièce à ne pas avoir bougé d'un millimètre. Elle avait caché la Relique sous son matelas. Elle savait que c'était un peu naïf mais elle était sûre que c'était là le seul endroit que sa mère- et les agents du Shield- n'iraient pas fouiller.

La jeune femme ne put alors que croire au retour de la magie dans sa vie, son cerveau se faisant violemment happer par cette réalité inimaginable. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement, car la Relique se tenait bel et bien sous ses yeux, à présent remit, et qu'elle brillait d'une douce lueur bleutée. Preuve qu'elle était à nouveau pleine d'énergie...

Le choc clouait littéralement Kathe sur place. À tel point qu'elle mit plus de temps que nécessaire à entendre les appels inquiets de sa mère dans le couloir. Cette dernière tambourinait violemment à sa porte, secouant presque la jeune femme qui se trouvait encore appuyée dessus.

**\- Kathe ! Ouvre-moi !** Criai-t-elle de plus en plus nerveusement.

Elle tentait d'ouvrir elle-même la porte mais une bonne moitié était bloquée par le matelas qui venait d'être projeté à travers la pièce. De plus en plus secouée par les tremblements de la porte, Kathe prit alors conscience qu'elle n'avait que quelque seconde pour cacher les preuves de ce cauchemar avant que sa mère ne défonce la porte à coup de hache pour entrer.

**\- Kathe !** Hurla-t-elle encore, d'une voix brisée par l'angoisse.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle devait être dans un état de choc bien plus violent que le sien. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait également été témoin de la boule d'énergie Noire qui venait de traverser toute la maison. Les voisins aussi devaient l'avoir vue, sans parler des agents du Shield...

Kathe devait maintenant faire vite. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas du tout. Mais il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

C'est pourquoi, malgré la raideur de l'angoisse qui courait partout dans ses membres, elle se redressa totalement pour aller se saisir de la Relique au milieu du sommier. Cachant ses lueurs magiques entre son point, comme une enfant tente de cacher misérablement son butin de bonbons volés, elle s'étonna de ne rien ressentir du tout. Son âme l'a chatouillait agréablement sous les pulsations magiques du bijou, pourtant elle ne se retrouvait pas totalement baignée de puissance comme les fois précédentes. L'énergie Noire palpitait sous ses doigts mais aucun battement magique ne lui prenait la poitrine. Et aucune voix ne lui parlait dans la tête... Quelque chose venait de changer. Seulement elle ne pouvait s'y attarder car sa mère poussait de plus en plus violemment la porte pour tenter d'entrer.

**\- Kathe, tu es là ?! Bon dieu, ouvre cette porte !**

**\- Voilà ! Voilà ! Ne t'affole pas, tout va bien ! **Répondit enfin la fille en rejoignant rapidement la porte de sa chambre, la Relique durement pressée dans sa main droite.

Elle se dépêcha de déplacer le matelas de l'embrasure de la porte afin de calmer les cris hystérique de sa mère. Elle tentait de l'apaiser à travers le montant de bois pour ne pas alerter les voisins ou les agents du Shield - même si elle se doutait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à débarquer dans son salon ceux-là!-

**\- Calme-toi maman ! Quelque chose bloc la porte !** Lança-t-elle en soufflant d'effort sous le poids impressionnant de son matelas deux places.

**\- Kathe !** Cria à nouveau sa mère de l'autre côté, et la jeune femme commença à croire que tout autre chose -qu'une porte close- la terrorisait. **Il y a cet homme dans la maison il... !**

Comprenant que les agents du Shield avaient été bien plus rapides qu'elle, Kathe trouva la force de virer complètement le matelas de la porte dans un râle d'énervement. Elle se jeta ensuite sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

**\- Maman, calme-toi ! **Criai-t-elle, ses cheveux volant sous la vitesse à laquelle elle venait d'ouvrir la porte. **Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de t'exciter comme ça !**

Kathe marqua alors un temps d'arrêt devant l'air écarquillé de sa mère. Plantée derrière la porte, elle restait totalement stoïque et étrangement muette tout à coup.

**\- Maman ?** Demanda plus calmement la jeune femme, légèrement mal à l'aise devant le regard écarquillé d'angoisse qu'elle lui lançait.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à cracher du sang dans un hoquet affreux de douleur, tout le liquide rouge allant tacher ses vêtements avant qu'elle ne s'écrouler durement sur sa fille.

Kathe hurla et la rattrapa comme elle le put avant de s'effondrer sur le dos, sa mère continuant de hoqueter et de cracher un flot continu de sang sur elle.

**\- Maman ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!** Hurla la jeune femme tout en lâchant inconsciemment la Relique afin de se dégager légèrement.

Kathe n'eut aucune réponse, sa mère continuant de cracher des flots de sang dans des hoquets qui se transformaient peu à peu en d'horribles gargouillis. Paniquée, la jeune femme se redressa légèrement et retourna le corps de sa mère pour pouvoir inspecter son visage et tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Seulement elle n'eut droit qu'à un nouveau regard terrorisé, incapable de savoir quel mal semblait la torturer de l'intérieur.

**\- Maman, je t'en prie !** Pleurnicha-t-elle violemment, ses mains pleines de sang tentant de lui tenir la tête pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas elle-même avec le liquide qui continuait de s'étaler partout autour d'elles. **Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!**

-** Ho, ça ?** Répondit alors une voix masculine dans l'embrasure de la porte, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna dans un sursaut. **Rien de plus qu'un sort démoniaque**, ajouta l'homme dans un sourire terriblement effrayant.

Kathe ne comprenait plus rien.

Un agent du Shield se tenait dans l'entrée de sa chambre. Appuyé dans l'embrassure de la porte, son regard semblait la transpercer derrière ses lunettes de soleil et son sourire ne cessait de s'élargir. Il ne bougeait pas un pouce pour aider sa pauvre mère qui hoquetait une nouvelle fois violemment avant de cracher une nouvelle fois du sang. L'agent parlait d'un sort démoniaque, mais cela n'avait pas de sens ! Loki l'avait débarrassé des Démons, il n'en restait plus aucun sur Terre. Et personne n'était censé savoir qu'elle gardait toujours le pendentif magique.

\- **Je vous en supplie**, l'implora-t-elle alors, refusant de voir la réalité en face. **Aidez là.**

Elle ne pouvait pas être en présence d'un Démon. Elle refusait de croire à ce cauchemar. Espérant simplement que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider à la dernière minute pour la réveiller. Car rien d'autre que l'enfer ne l'attendait si elle avait bel et bien à faire avec un être démoniaque. Loki n'était plus là pour la sortir du pétrin. Et la Relique elle-même ne semblait plus en contact avec son âme malgré son énergie Noire retrouvée. Kathe n'y pensait même pas pour se défendre ou tenter de soigner sa mère. L'objet traînait à quelque centimètre d'elle, sa lueur se mélangeant de plus en plus à la couleur de tout ce sang qui ne cessait de couler sur la moquette de la chambre.

C'est alors que l'agent s'avança d'un pas, semblant enfin réagir au sort de cette femme agonisant sur le sol. Kathe voulut presque pousser un soupir de soulagement seulement, la seconde d'après, elle se crispait à nouveau dans un sursaut d'angoisse alors que l'homme aux lunettes sortait un revolver de sa veste.

Il pointa l'arme en direction des deux femmes, Kathe toujours à genoux près de sa mère ne faisant presque aucun mouvement pour les défendre. La surprise était trop grande.

Il n'y eut qu'une détonation, et Kathe ferma machinalement les paupières sous la vitesse fulgurante de la balle qui lui érafla durement la joue gauche. Pourtant elle ne ressenti aucune douleur, la surprise immobilisant jusqu'à ses terminaisons nerveuses. Et c'est dans un état second qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le soudain silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce lui vrillant les oreilles bien plus durement que la terrible détonation.

**\- Voilà**, lâcha alors très calmement l'agent, en jetant négligemment son arme dans la pièce. **Elle va mieux maintenant. **

Kathe suivit la chute du revolver rien qu'une seconde, le regardant s'écraser lourdement au sol avec tout le bric à braque de sa chambre retrouvée explosée par le pouvoir de la Relique. Seulement autre chose intéressait bien plus son cerveau quasiment anesthésie par le choc et l'incompréhension. Dans un mouvement qui lui sembla durer une éternité, la jeune femme tourna la tête et baissa les yeux sur le corps de sa mère qu'elle tenait toujours à bout de bras. Une alarme s'était déclenchée juste après le coup de feu, son instinct s'étonnant de l'immobilisme soudain de sa mère. Elle ne faisait plus aucun bruit inquiétant de gargouillis ensanglantés, pourtant son sang coulait bien plus rapidement maintenant...

Un hurlement atroce lui perça les oreilles, et Kathe mit quelque seconde à comprendre qu'il lui appartenait. Le visage ravagé par la balle qui l'avait traversé de par en par, sa mère gisait morte entre ses bras. Le choc du coup avait éclaboussé de sang tous les environs, des dizaines de gouttes parsemant le visage de la jeune femme et glissant lentement le long de ses traits tiré par l'effroi. Ses mains en étaient couvertes, et elle hurla une nouvelle fois violemment en secouant fébrilement le corps de sa mère pour tenter de la réveiller. Tout ceci ne pouvait être vrai. C'était un cauchemar… Un cauchemar… et elles allaient toutes les deux se réveiller...

**\- Non ! Non ! Pitié, pas ça !** Hurlait-elle en se penchant sur le corps sans vie, ses yeux incapables de lâcher le trou béant qui venait d'être creusé dans le crâne de sa mère. **NON !**

**\- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? **Ricana alors méchamment l'agent, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et, semblant imperturbable devant les pleurs de Kathe, il continua dans un large sourire : **Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir, j'ai abrégé ses souffrances. Avec le maléfice démoniaque ça aurait pris bien plus de temps tu sais.**

Kathe ne répondit que par un sanglot atroce. Les lèvres tremblantes, à deux doigts de vomir, elle sentit son cœur cesser de battre lorsque l'homme s'avança lentement dans la pièce, esquivant les deux corps en laissant l'empreinte de ses semelles de chaussures dans le sang et la moquette. Il se baissa ensuite tranquillement près d'elle pour ramasser la Relique à moitié noyée dans tous ce rouge. Sa lueur magique brillait d'une façon presque terrifiante sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme.

L'homme lâcha alors un rire mauvais, se redressant totalement pour lentement lever la Relique sous son nez, face à une Kathe brisée par cette réalité infernal qui l'obligeait à tenir entre ses bras le corps sans vie de sa propre mère. Sa joue, blessée par le frôlement de la balle, lui brûlait atrocement sous la piqûre salée de ses larmes qui ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler. Et c'est alors que l'agent retira doucement ses lunettes, se fichant un instant complètement de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il plongea ses yeux totalement noirs dans la boule lumineuse au milieu de sa cage d'argent. Les reflets de l'énergie Noires se reflétaient dans les ténèbres de son regard tandis que le rythme cardiaque de Kathe s'emballait de façon déraisonné.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à présent... Un Démon se tenait bel et bien dans sa chambre. Il venait à peine de tuer sa mère et tenait entre ses mains l'objet le plus puissance de l'Univers. Grâce à sa magie il pourrait enfin contrôler le destin et plonger la lumière de la vie dans les ténèbres.

Et il n'y avait absolument personne pour l'en empêcher.

Le Démon tourna la noirceur de son regard dans sa direction, un sourire mauvais s'élargissant à nouveau sur son visage. Ce qu'elle y vit relança violemment sa pensée et c'est dans un sursaut de survie qu'elle s'écarta vivement du corps sans vie de sa mère pour tenter de s'enfuir de cet enfer. Rien d'autre que la fuite n'habitait son corps et son esprit. Elle ne pensait pas à Loki, qui l'avait abandonné à son sort. Elle ne pensait pas à sa mère, morte par sa faute. Elle ne pensait pas à la Relique, laissée aux mains du Démon. Tout comme elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde aux agents du Shield probablement planqués dans le voisinage. Même le souvenir fugace du visage de l'homme possédé, que l'Agent Romanoff lui avait montré sur une photographie lors de son interrogatoire, ne put percer l'état de panique qui la noyait totalement. Elle n'imaginait aucune aide, aucun répit, aucune échappatoire miraculeuse. Elle n'avait besoin que de fuir.

Et c'est fuyant autant ses péchés que le Démon, que Kathe fit deux grandes enjambées afin de quitter définitivement l'horreur de la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à bifurquer sur la droite pour se jeter dans le couloir et les escaliers mais elle fut à la place durement bousculer par une main invisible qui la colla au mur d'en face. Dans un cri elle sentit un cadre en verre se briser contre sa tempe. Mais elle n'eut pas une seconde de répit et la main invisible l'a retourna vivement pour la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, ses pieds battant furieusement l'air à quinze centimètre du sol. La jeune femme avait la désagréable impression qu'une force immense s'abattait sur sa gorge pour la maintenir à cette hauteur, limitant son souffle à un sifflement douloureux.

**\- Pas si vite ma mignonne**, souffla la Démon en s'approchant tranquillement de sa proie. **J'ai encore besoin d'une petite chose avant de rentrer...**

Kathe ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour se défendre. Ses yeux se brouillaient peu à peu de larmes et elle put à peine distinguer le départ de feu dans sa chambre avant que l'agent possédé ne se plante devant elle. Le feu gonflait très vite, découpant la silhouette de l'homme sous son regard noyé d'angoisse tandis qu'il commençait à murmurer des paroles incompréhensible dans un dialecte rauque et agressif. Peu à peu sa voix humaine se mua en un chant infernal de centaines de voix gémissantes. Le murmure en devenait presque mélodique, seulement Kathe n'entendait que ses gémissements sifflant qui passaient difficilement sa gorge écrasée. Ses deux mains se tenaient le cou, tentant vainement de faire disparaître l'affreuse sensation. Mais rien ne la tenait plaqué au mur, si ce n'est cette force magique dont elle n'avait aucune chance de se défaire avec ses simples forces humaines. Il lui aurait fallu la puissance de la Relique pour espérer se défendre contre un Démon. Seulement la Relique trônait dans le poing de son ennemi. Et même si elle réussissait s'en emparer, elle était maintenant incapable de s'en servir. Kathe l'avait bien sentit en l'attrapant sur son sommier. Son âme n'était plus en osmose avec l'énergie Noir. Même l'Univers l'abandonnait à l'horreur la plus totale en la privant ainsi du rôle de l'élue.

Elle n'était plus la porteuse de la Relique... Elle n'était plus la protégée privilégiée d'un Dieu Chaotique... Elle n'était plus personne. À part, bien sûr, la prochaine et malheureuse victime du Démon.

**\- Haaa ma petite Kathe...**, soupira-t-il alors à son visage, son corps à quelque centimètres à peine du sien, ses centaines de voix toujours bien présente et s'élevant au-dessus du crépitement des flammes. **Si imprévisible, si insouciante petit Kathe. Tu sais que sans toi jamais ne n'aurai pu réussir ? **

Un sanglot lui répondit à nouveau. La jeune femme ne pouvait dire si c'était l'haleine brûlante de l'humain possédé ou le feu de plus en plus impressionnant qui grondait derrière lui, mais son visage chauffait de plus en plus. La maison entière était en train de partir en fumée, et elle refusait d'associer l'odeur de viande grillée au corps de sa mère, resté dans sa chambre maintenant complètement enflammée. Elle en avait presque envie de vomir. Mais ses sens étaient bien trop accaparés par la chaleur suffocante qui l'entourait que par cette nausée affreuse qui lui montait aux tripes.

**\- Pour te remercier d'avoir anéantit mon plus grand rival à la possession de la Relique, petite humaine,...** Souffla-t-il encore juste avant de relâcher sa force démoniaque, libérant ainsi la gorge de Kathe.

Elle touchait à peine le sol en trébuchant dangereusement, s'étouffant sous la douleur de la prise magique et de cette fumée de plus en plus opaque qui ne cessait de monter dans le couloir et toute la maison. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir ou de s'étouffer plus longtemps avant que le Démon ne lui saisisse le bras pour la plaquer à lui. Il irradiait de chaleur, et en même temps il semblait la protéger de la chaleur légèrement différente du feu qui dévorait le couloir jusqu'au plafond maintenant. Toute la maison craquait et s'écroulait doucement tandis que la jeune femme comprenait à peine tout ce qu'il se passait tout autour d'elle. La réalité s'embrouillait sous la terreur et il lui semblait ne pouvoir que s'accrocher au costume implacable de l'agent possédé, pleurant et gémissant d'angoisse dans cette prison de flammes démoniaques. Puis, soudain, un silence total tomba, ses pleurs semblant s'être calmés pendant les deux secondes qui suffirent au Démon pour lui souffler :

\- … **Je vais faire de toi une reine.**

Puis ce fut à nouveau le vacarme des flammes, la maison entière s'écroulant comme un jeu de carte tandis qu'un grondement terriblement puissant montait des profondeurs de la Terre pour jaillir sous les pieds du Démon et de la jeune femme. Des milliers de voiles noires explosèrent tout autour d'eux, les aspirant violemment avant de continuer leur envolé à travers le plafond du couloir et le toit. Les flammes semblaient danser en accord avec cette poussée d'ombres ténébreuses, et le tout s'envola dans le ciel à la vitesse d'un éclair. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'un coup de tonnerre immense ne réponde au grondement abyssal qui explosait dans l'air pour disparaître en même temps que Kathe et le Démon.

La maison d'enfance de la jeune femme finit de s'écrouler dans l'incendie qui la ravageait, tout s'effritant comme de la poussière au vent tandis que les flammes s'en allaient déjà lécher les arbres et les maisons voisines pour continuer sa terrible progression.

Certains diront même qu'ils virent les flammes se changer en bras pour aller chercher lui-même de quoi se nourrir...

.

.

.

Lorsque le Directeur Nick Fury s'avança dans la rue où vivait Katherine Crowford, il ne vit que cendre et fumée.

Les pompiers avaient mis toute la journée et presque toute la nuit à éteindre le terrible incendie qui venait de ravager le quartier. Les morts se comptaient par dizaine et les disparut était encore bien plus nombreux. L'agence n'avait pas été capable de remettre la main sur les deux agents responsables de la surveillance de la jeune femme. Le dernier contact remontait à leur alerte, quelque minute à peine avant le début présumé de l'incendie. Il semblait avoir commencé au numéro 9 de la rue la plus au sud de la résidence, à l'emplacement même de la demeure des Crowford. Il ne restait absolument rien de la maison, et Fury se retrouvait obliger de deviner ce qui avait bien put s'y passer.

Ces agents de surveillance rapprochée étaient, très certainement, mort dans l'incendie. Ils avaient eu l'habilitation de l'agence pour pénétrer de force dans la maison en cas de danger ou de tout autre soupçons envers la jeune femme. Ils avaient donc dû entrer dans la maison juste après avoir donné l'alerte... mais c'étaient alors fait surprendre par l'incendie.

Les témoins survivant parlaient d'un feu rapide, puissant, presque... vivant. Aucun doute qu'un Démon était derrière tout ça.

Mais qu'en était-il de Katherine Crowford et de sa mère ? Le directeur Fury était incapable de répondre à cette question. Elles étaient peut-être également mortes dans l'incendie. Pour cela, il devait attendre que les pompiers finissent de dégager les ruines pour tenter de retrouver des corps. Et après cela, encore fallait-il que les corps soient identifiables...

Fury n'aimait pas ça. Toute cette affaire sentait vraiment mauvais, et il ne disait pas ça à cause de l'odeur de cochon grillé que les cadavres calcinés de l'incendie laissaient échapper dans tout le quartier.

Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune trace de l'énergie noire ou même de la Relique, leurs capteurs indiquaient tous zéro. Ses équipes de recherche, disséminés tout autour du désastre fumant, attendaient enfin le feu vert des pompiers pour pouvoir intervenir sur le terrain et mettre la main sur l'objet magique, ou le corps de Katherine Crowford.

Seulement le directeur commençait à croire qu'ils ne retrouveraient ni l'un ni l'autre. Katherine et la Relique était à aux mains des Démons. Vivante ou non, il ne pouvait le dire.

Mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : il devait prévenir Thor par tous les moyens possibles. Car l'Univers entier n'allait pas tarder à entrer en guerre.

La guerre pour la lumière et pour la vie... contre l'ombre et la flamme, contre les Démons, contre la mort...

Plongé dans ses pensées macabres, le directeur Fury ne fit pas attention à l'élément important qui marchait de l'autre côté de la rue. La petite silhouette se déplaçait rapidement entre la foule de curieux entassés derrière les barrières de sécurité. Elle recherchait désespérément une jeune fille de son âge et sa mère, vivant dans la zone de l'incendie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec la fille, se maudissant intérieurement d'être heureuse d'avoir pris son temps pour arriver. Car sinon elle serait très certainement morte.

Seulement elle ne se sentait absolument pas réjouie, parce que son amie était introuvable et que toute sa maison venait de brûler. Et cela ne faisait qu'alourdir son étrange sentiment : c'était une bien étrange journée. D'abord Kathe qui l'appelait pour lui demander la chose la plus incroyable qui soit pour une fille aussi coincée qu'elle. Et maintenant cet incendie que les gens disaient démoniaque...

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Rachelle fouilla aussi longtemps qu'elle le put le quartier, à la recherche de Kathe, le sac de la pharmacie se balançant vivement dans sa main.

.

.

.

La sensation était terrible.

Kathe avait soudainement ressentit un vertige, ses mains tremblantes s'accrochant comme jamais au Démon tandis que sa vue, floutée par les larmes, ne pouvait que distinguer l'ombre et les flammes qui montaient tout autour d'elle.

Elle fut ensuite durement aspirée, traversant l'atmosphère terrestre aussi vite qu'un météore pour finalement s'expulser loin de la planète. Le Démon la tenait bien contre lui pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut au portail démoniaque de téléportation pour les transporter à l'autre bout de l'Univers.

Pour Kathe ce ne fut qu'un vacarme interminable, son corps entier se soulevant de toutes parts dans cette vitesse plus que vertigineuse. Puis il y eut un immense éclair de lumière, aussitôt engloutit dans l'ombre et les flammes et elle s'écroula violemment aux pieds du Démon. Son cerveau comprenait à peine qu'elle avait de nouveau une surface dure à laquelle s'appuyer, qu'elle fut prise d'un violent haut le cœur.

Elle rendit tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, son front suant à grosses gouttes tant par la nausée que par l'affreuse chaleur qui l'entourait. Cela faisait comme une chape de plomb irrespirable au-dessus de sa tête, tous son corps semblant être compressé par la brûlante température, sa respiration tout aussi crispée par sa nausée que par l'air sec et poussiéreux qui soufflait violemment tout autour d''elle. Machinalement elle se passa un revers de la main sur le front, frottant ses yeux avec sa manche pour faire disparaître les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'elle ne pouvait même plus pleurer, son corps à présent trop occupé à suer pour offrir de l'eau à ses yeux rouges et piquants. Elle toussa encore un peu, tentant de décrisper sa gorge brûlante tout en respirant l'air vicié et affreusement sec qui poussait ses mèches de cheveux dans tous les sens.

C'est alors que le Démon se mit à rire, laissant à Kathe le temps de reprendre conscience de sa présence alors qu'il s'était éloigné de quelque pas. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard d'angoisse, qu'il se permit de lui offrir une grimace sensé ressembler à un sourire.

**\- Bienvenue ma chère petite Kathe !** Lui lança-t-il à travers le vent puissant qui soufflait tout autour d'eux.

Il tendit les bras de part et d'autre de son corps d'humain possédé, ses yeux totalement noirs vrillant la jeune femme sur place. La Relique se balançait dans son poing à chacun de ses mouvements, sa lueur magique se reflétant d'une étrange façon à travers la poussière du vent et le ciel d'un rouge profond qui semblait presque s'abattre comme une tempête sur la jeune femme.

Elle fixait sans y croire le Démon, incapable de lui répondre ou même de se relever. Elle restait au sol, son jean s'imprégnant de cette poussière sombre qui recouvrait absolument tout le paysage. Il y avait d'énorme rocher d'un noir profond ici et là, et beaucoup plus loin elle pouvait presque deviner une immense montagne de la même pierre noire. L'horizon toute entière était couronnée de sombres nuages rouges, le ciel entier craquant sous la violence des éléments qui semblaient avoir perdus toute logique.

Pourtant ce n'est pas au décor que Kathe pris conscience du cauchemar dans lequel elle se trouvait bel et bien, là où aucun réveil ne semblait maintenant possible. Ni au sourire mauvais que le Démon lui lançait toujours et qu'elle pouvait presque qualifier de victorieux.

Elle comprit qu'elle était totalement perdue lorsque des centaines d'affreuses créatures l'encerclèrent tout d'un coup. Il en sortait de partout ! Des trous ténébreux dans le sol, de derrière les rochers et des immenses crevasses dessinées à travers le paysage. Des centaines de Démon sous forme originels s'approchaient de plus en plus d'elle, tendant leurs mains immenses et armées de longues griffes dans sa direction. Leur peau se tannait d'un vert plus profond sous les couleurs rougeoyantes de leur ciel ensanglanté et leur yeux, fait de flammes, accentuaient cet effet d'étouffement et de panique qui prenait Kathe toute entière.

Elle lâcha un hurlement effroyable en même temps que les Démons se mettaient à crier de leurs milliers de voix en se saisissant durement d'elle pour l'engloutir au milieu de la foule immense qu'ils formaient tout autour d'elle.

Et l'humain possédé lâcha un rire puissant au-dessus de tous ces cris, le vent l'emportant au loin avant qu'il ne lâche en hurlant :

**\- Bienvenue en Enfer !**

**Fin chapitre 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**_« Le temps de l'Infini viendra._**

**_Celui qui verra naître l'Enfant Univers._**

**_Né d'une planète poussière et d'un sang de glace, _**

**_L'Enfant brisera son ère dans les foudres de l'Énergie Noire._**

**_._**

**_Il sera l'Unique,_**

**_Grand Commandeur des légions démoniaques,_**

**_Maître de l'Ombre et de la Lumière_**

**_Roi du Grand Tout_**

**_._**

**_Le temps de l'infini viendra._**

**_Le sang Noir des spectres sans âme se mélangera à celui des Dieux._**

**_Le chant des Démons s'envolera au-dessus du trône d'Asgard._**

**_Pour que l'Enfant Roi voit l'Univers se prosterner devant lui, _**

**_Accomplissant ainsi son règne dans le Chaos._**

**_Ce temps viendra._**

**_Car le Chaos est fait pour régner_**

**_Les âmes perdues elles-mêmes s'en souviendrons..._**

**_Il viendra. _**_»_

Prophétie des Abysses.

**...**

**Chapitre 2**

**LOKI**

…

D'abord il y eut les ténèbres...

...Ce fut la première année.

**.**

La solitude..., apparut la seconde...

**.**

À la troisième année s'en suivit le vide... Un grand rien...

Ses péchés le rongeaient intérieurement mais ne s'accrochant à rien... Rien...

Car il n'était plus...

**.**

La quatrième et cinquième année passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**.**

Vint alors la colère, la rage et son immense vide intérieur s'enflammant de vie pour mieux l'abattre de l'impuissance dont il était victime. Il prenait conscience de ces cinq années, sombres, vides, mortes. Cinq années de perdues. Cinq années de rien, si ce n'est contempler les millions de voies lactées surplombant son ciel.

Tant de lumière pour tant de ténèbres. La lumière, la vie, l'Univers l'entourait de toute part. Son ciel, à jamais nuit, se mouvant sans cesse au-dessus de sa tête tandis que son creux intérieure ne cessait d'enfler.

Il n'était plus rien et son essence tentait un dernier sursaut dans son agonie...

Ce fut la colère...ce fut le chaos...

Ce fut la sixième année.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Loki ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas changé de place.

Bien sûr, depuis le début, il était sur le même petit rocher infect qu'on ne pouvait même pas qualifier de planète. Un rocher noir, poussiéreux, à peine parsemé de quelque relief, tandis que ces immenses surfaces planes s'étendaient tout le long de son insignifiant horizon.

Il en avait fait le tour des centaines de fois durant ces dernières années, ses cent pas le guidant à travers cette plaine désertique qui l'entourait de toutes parts. Il en connaissait le moindre recoin, le moindre caillou d'un noir profond, la moindre imperfection, son paysage déjà contemplé jusqu'à l'écœurement.

Pourtant il avait cessé, il y a bien longtemps, d'arpenter cette roche stérile. Il était incapable de savoir depuis quand exactement il était assis là, le nez planté aux étoiles, si proches et si lointaines. Il ne pensait à rien, pas même à sa solitude immense...

...Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis la seconde année...

**\- Tu vas rester là, sans bouger, encore longtemps ?** Demanda une voix féminine dans son dos.

Il ne se retourna pas, ne prêtant presque aucune attention à la question qu' _elle_ lui posait.

Car _Elle_ était revenue...

Loki ne connaissait pas plus le moment de sa première apparition que le temps qu'il venait de passer à contempler les étoiles. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours été là, près de lui, sur ce rocher isolé de l'Univers. Et en même temps il savait que cela ne pouvait être vrai...

_Elle_ était très loin d'ici, très loin de lui. Dans une autre galaxie, _elle_ vivait paisiblement sa vie d'humain et elle n'avait que faire de sa misérable condition. Car si il lui accordait un don, c'était bien celui de survivre, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il la respectait pour ça, son instinct lui soufflant qu'elle ne pouvait que mieux s'en sortir sans lui.

Il l'avait rendu plus forte et indépendante. Ou du moins il avait réussi à réveiller ces qualités en elle. Et à présent il savait qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule. Il l'a détestait presque pour ça, acceptant difficilement l'idée qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de lui...Qu'il n'avait plus besoin l'un de l'autre depuis la fin de sa quête d'énergie Noire.

Mais Loki ne pouvait pas la renier pour autant. Son souvenir, son image, cette illusion étrange qui ne cessait d'apparaître devant lui, lui était aussi vital que les battements de son cœur au creux de sa poitrine.

Celle qui lui parlait en cet instant n'était pas réellement sa compagne humaine. Elle n'était que le reflet magique d'un temps perdu. Des souvenirs noyés dans les étoiles... noyés dans le grand vide.

C'était douloureux de voir cette illusion apparaître près de lui. Ça lui rappelait trop bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec _Elle_. Seulement c'était bien pire lorsque ce reflet magique n'était pas présent. Il allait un peu mieux depuis que ces étranges visions lui apparaissaient. Il pouvait en avoir conscience, malgré la folie qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur.

Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de tout faire pour l'ignorer.

Car, comme toujours, Kathe n'arrivait aussi qu'à l'agacer un peu plus...

**\- Toujours pas envie de me parler, hein ?** Demanda-t-elle encore, soufflant sa présence magique d'un millier de frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine. **Tu préfères continuer à bouder ? **Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus enfantine que d'ordinaire.

Loki ne lui répondit rien, si ce n'est d'un long soupir. Ces yeux d'un bleu profond plantés au ciel, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre lorsque l'apparition se posta face à lui.

**\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de me regarder**, insista-t-elle, ses deux mains se plantant sur sa taille dans une posture qui lui allait parfaitement.

Il ne la regarda toujours pas. Seulement il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps ses mouvements dans la périphérie de son regard. Et ce ton qu'elle utilisait toujours à la perfection... Il avait toujours été doué en magie, particulièrement en illusion. Mais il devait bien avouer que cette création était la plus parfaite qu'il n'ait jamais créé. Il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir faite dans les ténèbres de ses années passées dans la solitude. Elle était simplement apparue un jour, se mouvant et s'exprimant comme la vrai Katherine... celle qui était restée sur Terre.

Elle avait les même expressions, le même tempérament … le même regard de reproche lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère.

...Comme maintenant.

**\- Dis donc, je te parle !**

Mouvant sa tête lentement, Loki se décida à la regarder en face, ses yeux bleus se perdant sur sa petite moue embêtée. Elle était la même qu'autrefois. Ses cheveux coupés court flottaient autour de son visage, leurs pointes balayant ses épaules. Il n'y avait aucun vent sur son rocher, seulement l'illusion se mouvait avec grâce, semblant nager dans l'atmosphère pourtant inexistante. Ses mèches châtain ne brillaient d'aucun reflet de lumière mais ils dansaient somptueusement autour de son visage à chacun de ses gestes. A l'instar de sa longue robe blanche qui épousait ses courbes jusqu'à ses hanches avant de s'évader dans la poussière en de nombreux voiles vaporeux. Elle était belle son illusion. Dépourvue de lumière mais pas dépourvu de grâce. Son doux visage portait la pâleur d'une peau qui a perdue l'éclat du soleil depuis bien trop longtemps. Ce qu'il pouvait voir de son épiderme se limitait à son visage, la ligne de son cou, ses avant-bras et, en de rare occasions, la pointe de ses pieds nus sous sa robe. L'ensemble de sa peau et de sa robe lui conférait une aura vaporeuse, quasi fantomatique. Elle semblait tout droit tombée du ciel. Étoile perdue dans les ténèbres. La pureté de sa présence aurait pu le rendre aveugle si son éclat n'était pas voilé par le manque de toute autre lueur. Parfois il avait l'impression de voir à travers elle, son image devenant peu à peu transparente à mesure qu'il sombrait dans la folie. Il perdait le contrôle de sa magie… Il perdait le contrôle de lui-même… ou bien était-ce déjà le cas ?

-** Tu n'es pas réel...**, lui souffla-t-il, dans un murmure qui eut presque du mal à passer ses lèvres tant il oubliait peu à peu l'art de converser.

L'apparition perdit aussitôt son air enfantin, ses lèvres quittant cette moue embêtée qui lui allait si bien. Elle sembla recouvrir son sérieux et profita d'avoir ses yeux accrochés aux siens pour lui envoyer un léger froncement de sourcils.

Une illusion n'était pas censée agir de la sorte. La plupart étaient dénuées d'expressions, attendant simplement un geste de leur maître enchanteur pour se mouvoir selon leur imagination. Pourtant cette illusion parfaite de Kathe parlait et se déplaçait comme l'original. Elle semblait être capable de sentiment. Ses humeurs changeaient vite, tout comme ses expressions. Ses yeux paraissaient bien vivants et pourvus d'une âme... comme ceux de la véritable Kathe.

Et parfois, le Dieu de la Malice avait l'impression qu'elle était belle et bien là, près de lui. Son aura ne voulant pas le quitter, allant jusqu'à le suivre sur cette petite boule de poussière perdue dans le vide spatial. Mais il savait que cela ne pouvait être vrai. L'Énergie Noire courrait dans ses veines. Et grâce à elle, il était capable de créer une illusion aussi parfaite.

Quand bien même il était incapable de se souvenir de l'avoir fait.

**\- Tu n'es pas réel**, répéta-t-il encore, son cœur anéantissant tout sentiment devant ses yeux sombres qui ne voulaient plus le quitter. **Vas-t-en …**, lâcha-t-il encore en sentant ses tripes se retourner sous cet ordre qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais prononcer.

Seulement elle ne pouvait pas rester... elle n'était pas Kathe...

Il ne fut pas étonné devant son immobilité, sa petite taille semblant presque vouloir le prendre de haut tandis que ses deux pieds restaient fermement ancrés là où ils se trouvaient.

**\- Mais je ne peux pas partir. Et tu le sais très bien**, répliqua l'illusion de Kathe sans se laisser impressionner.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation... Autant qu'on puisse avoir une « conversation » avec une illusion magique.

Loki était parfaitement sûr de ne pas l'avoir invoqué, bien qu'il ait réellement du mal à se souvenir exactement de ses six dernières années. Tout s'embrouillait trop... Pourtant elle semblait se croire obligée d'apparaître près de lui... Et, lui, n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Plus le temps passait et moins il mettait d'acharnement à la faire partir.

**\- … Tu n'es pas « elle »**, lui souffla-t-il encore en retenant un sourire en coin, sans joie, devant cette moue embêtée qui se dessinait une nouvelle fois sur son visage.

Kathe avait toujours eu ce don de lui faire perdre son sérieux rien qu'avec son petit visage encore enfantin. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle. Les grimaces qui s'imprimaient sans cesse sur son visage, sans qu'elle semble en avoir conscience, étaient juste comique pour le Dieu du Chaos. Cela ajoutait encore à son charme naturel. Mais c'était là des souvenirs trop douloureux pour qu'il accepte la présence de cette pâle copie.

Tant qu'à souffrir il préférait le faire seul. Seulement, illusion ou pas, Kathe n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, et elle était toujours plantée devant lui.

Et aujourd'hui, comme toujours, elle ne semblait pas avoir envi de l'écouter.

**\- Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, tu sais**, lâcha-t-elle avec un naturel presque déstabilisant.** Tu restes là, sans bouger, durant des mois, en ayant l'air de porter le poids de tout l'Univers sur tes épaules. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tou**t, conclut-elle enfin de but en blanc.

**\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'es qu'une illusion... tu ne peux pas me connaître**, lui répondit-il dans un murmure désintéressé tandis qu'il la lâchait des yeux pour à nouveau contempler la lumière des étoiles.

**\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je te connais même très bien**, répliqua-t-elle encore une fois.

Et il savait qu'elle avait raison. L'illusion ou la Kathe bien vivante, le connaissaient toutes les deux. Celle qui avait partagé sa quête sur la planète Terre, avait été plus proche de lui que quiconque – hormis son frère-. Et l'illusion n'était rien d'autre que le fruit de son inconscient. Elle sortait de son esprit et il était logique qu'elle en connaisse les rouages. Elle le savait, et semblait en user pour le rendre fou.

**\- Par les sept royaumes, mais que veux-tu de moi ? **Finit-il par lui demander, las de se torturer la tête avec des pensées inutiles.

Qu'elle le connaisse ou non, il n'avait que faire de son opinion.

**\- Je veux ****_Tout _****de toi**, avoua-t-elle dans un doux murmure qui le percuta d'une multitude de frissons

Loki s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de l'illusion

**\- … Kathe**, souffla-t-il avec douleur.

Le bras du Dieu de la malice se tendit de lui-même dans sa direction, ses doigts s'ouvrant à quelque centimètre de son petit visage, sans oser s'y poser.

**\- Reviens-moi...**, lâcha-t-elle encore dans un murmure lointain, ses yeux sombres s'emplissant de détresse.

Et Loki n'y tint plus. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa joue, voulant lui offrir une caresse d'apaisement. Il ne pouvait laisser l'image de Kathe dans un tel état de tristesse. Cette vision était la pire des tortures.

Seulement le bout de ses doigts passa au travers de son visage et elle se mit lentement à disparaître. Comme toujours...

Chaque fois elle revenait le harceler, et chaque fois il craquait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la toucher. Et, elle, elle s'évanouissait dans les ténèbres. Son image s'évaporait doucement, pour se perdre dans le vent pourtant inexistant de son misérable rocher.

Bien trop vite à son goût, Loki se retrouva à nouveau seul sous le ciel étoilé et il ne pût s'empêcher de rester pensif devant cette supplique lancé par l'illusion. Elle lui demandait de revenir... Mais où ? Près de la véritable Kathe ?

Une telle illusion magique ne pouvait faire de telle demande. Dépourvue d'essence de vie, il lui était impossible de faire preuve d'un quelconque jugement ou désir. Elle n'était qu'une image, reflet insipide sur la surface de la réalité. Ce n'était qu'une vision de sorcier. Un sursaut du temps passé que l'inconscient du Dieu lui offrait pour combler son vide intérieur, toujours plus grandissant.

Il commençait à peine à se questionner sur cette étrange requête, que l'illusion lui posait pour la première fois en six longues années, lorsque le vide l'entourant fut soudainement violer par un puissant éclair arc-en-ciel. Malgré lui, le Dieu du Chaos sursauta. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir un portail de téléportation.

Et, comme toujours, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

Dans un murmure Loki lâcha un juron. Il se crispa de la tête aux pieds en maudissant cette journée qui ne lui apportait que douleur et mauvaise surprise. Il ne souhaitait que la solitude et la tranquillité. était-ce trop demander à l'Univers ? Mais qu'importe, après tout. Il était prêt à anéantir cette nouvelle présence, cette fois bien réelle. Quiconque chercherait à le déloger de son rocher se verrai recevoir les foudres de sa colère. Et ce n'était même pas comme s'il avait le choix. Car personne ne le recherchait. Personne, si ce n'est ses ennemis...

L'éclair vrilla le ciel étoilé et s'écrasa lourdement dans la poussière noire. Loki s'attendait déjà à voir toute une garde de soldats Asgardiens jaillir de l'éclair. Mais ça surprise fut totale lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de son frère par adoption. Odin, le père de toute chose, avait donc décidé de lui envoyer Thor.

Il en était à peine étonné finalement. Qui, mieux que son frère, pourrait lui affliger la honte d'être à nouveau emprisonné ? Odin avait fait le choix le plus douloureux, comme à son habitude...

**\- Mon très…très… cher frère**, souffla le Dieu de la malice lorsque l'éclair disparut pour de bon dans les ténèbres.

Thor mit quelque seconde à appréhender la surface sur laquelle il se trouvait. La gravité y étant beaucoup plus puissante que sur Terre ou Asgard. Nul doute que s'il n'avait pas été un Dieu il serait mort au bout de quelque seconde. Son corps lui semblait affreusement lourd. Il avait peine à respirer. L'air était inexistant. Cela permettait, entre autre, à la poussière de la petite planète de marquer à jamais les empreintes de ceux qui la foulaient. Thor en suivit quelques-unes du regard avant de jeter son visage au ciel pour y contempler les milliers de voies lactées. Il ne vit son frère que lorsque celui-ci se releva pour s'étirer lentement.

**\- Loki**, commença le Dieu du Tonnerre, abruptement. **J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver.**

Ce dernier lâcha un ricanement avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre.

**\- Mais c'était le but**, souffla-t-il. **Dommage que tu fus plus rapide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Odin souhait-t-il donc tant me voir pourrir pour l'éternité dans le labyrinthe céleste ?** Ajouta-t-il en ricanant une nouvelle fois. **Il a dû utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour me retrouver.**

Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée, malgré le petit air supérieur qu'il jetait à la face de son frère. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils tandis que ces yeux le détaillaient. Il s'avança très lentement vers lui, distinguant ses cernes et son abattement malgré sa posture toujours bien droite. Loki restait Loki et il respirait toujours la fierté incarnée. Seulement quelque chose de plus l'habitait. Une chose autre que la colère et que jamais Thor n'aurait pensé trouver dans son regard malicieux. La tristesse, cette douce mélancolie vénéneuse l'habitait aujourd'hui jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Et ça, Thor n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il n'était cependant pas le seul à détailler l'autre. Et le Dieu du Chaos percevait lui aussi la fatigue chez Thor. Une fatigue plus tendue, toujours combative et prête à faire face à la force d'une action de courage. Cela n'était en rien comparable à celle qui l'habitait et dont il ne souhaitait même plus se battre. Mais c'était assez pour l'étonner. Avait-il réussi à désespérer son frère à ce point ? Il était vrai qu'il l'avait dupé plus d'une fois cette dernière décennie, pourtant Loki n'avait jamais vu un air si sombre vibrer dans le regard du Dieu Tonnerre.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, Thor surplombant légèrement Loki par sa taille sans que cela ne réduise en rien la prestance de ce dernier. Pourtant les mots que prononcèrent alors son frère eurent le don de le faire légèrement vaciller.

**\- Père est mort.**

S'il ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien Thor aurait certainement raté ce voile d'incompréhension et d'étonnement qui traversèrent les yeux bleu du Dieu du Mensonge. Car il se remit si rapidement de la nouvelle, récupérant son détachement habituel, qu'il aurait été aisé de penser que la nouvelle ne le touchait en rien. Pourtant cela le toucha. Plus que ce dernier ne saurait se l'avouer. Thor en fut conscient, même si les premières paroles de Loki furent pour se moquer. Comme à son habitude.

**\- Promis, je n'y suis pour rien cette fois**, ricana-t-il après avoir ravalé cette boule étrange qu'il sentait monter au fond de sa gorge.

Il détestait Odin. Le savoir mort aurait normalement dû le réjouir. Seulement il en était tout autre et une certaine angoisse montait doucement en lui à présent. Car il fallait un grand pouvoir et une volonté cruelle pour oser tuer le Père de Toutes Choses. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il en fût lui-même capable si on lui en avait donné l'occasion. Malgré toutes les promesses de vengeance qu'il avait aimé proférer à sa barbe.

**\- Cesse donc tes moqueries enfantines Loki**, grogna Thor en se retenant difficilement de le frapper en plein visage. Seul ce voile de choc, rapidement balayé, qu'il venait de voir dans le regard de son frère l'en empêcha. **Père s'est fait tuer par un Démon, il y a deux lunes de cela.**

**\- Impossible, **rétorqua aussitôt le brun.** Il aurait fallu qu'Odin se rende dans les Contrées Noires pour cela. Tu sais comme moi qu'aucun Asgardien sein d'esprit ne s'y risquerait, **cracha-t-il encore avant de tourner brutalement le dos au Dieu Tonnerre pour faire les cent pas.

Ses empreintes de bottes marquaient la poussière, s'ajoutant aux milliers d'autres faites ces dernières années, tandis que son esprit réapprenait lentement à tourner à cent à l'heure. La simple énonciation du mot « Démon » semblait le ressusciter, lui et sa colère. Il avait bien trop de souvenirs malsains associé à cette race bâtarde et impure. Le faite que l'image de Kathe se noie au contacte violent de nombreux de ses souvenirs rendait sa rage plus violente encore. Les Démons ne pouvaient pas avoir tué Odin, car cela signifiait un danger trop grand à venir. Thor devait sûrement se tromper. Loki préférait croire en cela.

\- **Non mon frère**, lui répondit le blond. **Odin est bien mort des griffes d'un Démon des Abysses. J'en ai été moi-même témoin.**

Loki se retourna vivement vers lui pour lui jeter un regard assassin, Thor pris aussitôt cela comme une accusation. Qu'il n'essaya même pas de défendre.

\- **Je n'ai rien pu faire...**, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en soutenant difficilement le regard du Dieu du Chaos. Chose assez rare pour que Loki se taise et attende la suite. **Ils étaient si nombreux, si puissants... Le temps que j'arrive à lui, il était déjà trop tard...**

**\- Que diable faisiez-vous dans les contrées Noires si tu ne voulais pas perdre ton précieux père ?** Ne put s'empêcher, une seconde de plus, de cracher Loki avec hargne.

**\- Nous n'étions pas en Terre Noires ! Ce sont eux qui sont venus à nous ! À Asgard !** Se défendit Thor d'une voix puissante qui fit quasiment trembler le rocher sous leurs pieds. Il n'avait pas à se confesser de cette faute devant Loki. Il le savait et, de toute façon, n'était pas venu pour ça.

Seulement il n'eut pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir car son frère se jetait subitement sur lui avec violence. Il l'attrapa par le col, les propulsant tous les deux sur la surface de la petite planète pour aller le plaquer sur un des rares rochers de pierre noire. La poussière s'envola sous la puissance du souffle, créant un tourbillon tout autour d'eux tandis que Loki retroussait ses lèvres par-dessus ses dents blanches pour cracher toute sa colère à la figure du Dieu du Tonnerre.

\- **Assez de tes mensonges ! **Hurla Loki à la face de son frère.** Jamais les Démons n'auraient pu ne serait-ce que poser une griffe sur le sol Asgardien ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade de plus pour m'atteindre ! Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai en mon pouvoir l'énergie Noire de la Relique ! Je pourrais te réduire en cendre, Dieu de la foudre, si l'envi m'en prenait !**

Thor resta une seconde sous le choc avant de tenter de se défaire de sa prise. Seulement rien n'y fit. Loki avait raison. Il avait en lui l'énergie la plus puissante de l'Univers – ou du moins une bonne partie – et c'est bien pour cela qu'il était venu à sa rencontre... Il n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre si aisément la face devant le brun et il voyait à quel point ce retournement de situation lui plaisait malgré la colère qui grondait toujours en lui.

**\- Je ne te mens pas**, grogna Thor, sa poigne serrant celle de son frère sans que cela ait un quelconque impact sur sa prise. **Et je n'ignore pas non plus la puissance qui t'habite à présent mon frère. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je viens à toi... J'ai..**., il lui était si difficile de l'avouer, **J'ai besoin de ton aide, Loki.**

Ce dernier partit d'un ricanement lugubre, ses lèvres toujours dangereusement retroussées par-dessus ses dents, l'air plus sombre et plus inquiétant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ces quelques années isolé sur ce caillou ne lui réussissait pas le moins du monde, songea le blond.

**\- Le Grand Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre et héritier du trône d'Asgard, a besoin de mon aide ? À moi, le Dieu déchu par le Père de tout ?** Ricana Loki en jetant une grimace sans joie à Thor alors qu'il le lâchait. Non sans l'avoir légèrement bousculé avant. **Ne te rappels-tu donc pas que j'ai juré ta mort et celle d'Asgard, plus d'une fois. Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? Quand bien même tu viens me chercher jusqu'aux confins de l'Univers, avec pour seul suppliques tes mensonges éhontés !**

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire un peu fou en s'écartant de plusieurs pas. Il lui tournait légèrement le dos lorsqu'il rajouta, plus menaçant :

\- **Me prends-tu pour un idiot, mon frère ?**

Thor resta quelque seconde sans rien dire, inquiet de l'ombre de folie qu'il voyait de plus en plus planer au-dessus du Dieu du Chaos. Ce dernier avait toujours été malicieux et inconscient. Mais fou, ça jamais. Pourtant il commençait à douter. De plus qu'il venait de le qualifier de « frère ». Après tout ce temps cela ne le rassurait en rien.

**\- Non Loki, je ne te mens pas. Les Démons ont envahi Asgard. J'aimerai que cela ne soit qu'un jeu, pourtant il n'en est rien ! **Rétorqua violemment Thor, qui sentait sa patience s'écrouler de seconde en secondes.

Venir ici et supplier son frère de l'aider étaient déjà un sacrifice qu'il supportait difficilement. Entendre Loki le traiter de menteur était un affront qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer. Pas après toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin et dont il le savait grandement responsable. Car tout était de la faute de Loki. Comme toujours.

**\- J'ai vu l'un d'eux brandir la tête de notre père tandis que la cité brûlait à feux et à sang ! J'ai vu les armées sombres envahir les plaines de lumières célestes ! Le corps sans vie et pourtant encore chaud de notre père s'écroulant à peine aux pieds du trône d'Asgard lorsque les rares survivants furent réduits à l'état d'esclaves ! Tant de soldats morts ! Tant de flammes ! Tout ça par ta faute !** Hurlait-il à présent en le pointant rageusement du doigt.

Il aurait aimé se jeter à son tour sur lui pour le rouer de coup et ainsi tenter de calmer sont désespoir. Seulement il se savait à présent inférieur à lui à cause de l'énergie Noire, tout comme il savait qu'ils avaient un autre combat autrement plus important à mener. Chaque minute perdue à parler avec lui était un temps précieux perdue où des centaines de Dieux mourraient sous la torture et la cruauté aveugle des Démons.

Prit d'un doute douloureux, Loki garda le silence devant l'accès de rage de son frère. Il le fixait d'un regard pénétrant, son visage légèrement tourné vers lui malgré son corps offert à l'horizon désertique et inhabité de la petite planète. Il serrait les poings, tremblant doucement d'une colère difficilement contenue et peu à peu remplacée par ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la peur. Car si ce que disait Thor s'avérait vrai, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

**\- Les Démons ne peuvent atteindre Asgard**, souffla-t-il lorsque Thor lui permit enfin d'ajouter quelque chose. **Ils ne peuvent quitter leur monde maudit...**

Le Dieu de la foudre poussa un long soupir épuisé, le désespoir inondant son regard lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Loki n'en serra les poings qu'un peu plus fort.

**\- Ils l'ont, Loki**, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. **Ils ont la Relique.**

**\- Impossible...**, répéta une nouvelle fois Loki tandis que tous son corps se solidifiait sous la tension. La chaleur de son sang semblait l'avoir quitté et c'est son être tout entier qui s'immobilisait sous cet aveu terrible. Un aveu qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. **Non, c'est impossible**, murmura-t-il encore, ses yeux se perdant au sol pour fixer avec impuissance les millions de grain de poussière qui faisaient comme un doux tapis sous la semelle de ses bottes. **La Relique est vide, j'ai aspiré toute l'énergie Noire présente en elle...**

Nouveau soupir impuissant de Thor.

**\- Tu connais les humains aussi bien que moi maintenant Loki. Il fallait te douter qu'ils seraient plus intelligents que ça**, lui dit-il. **Tu as sous-estimé le pouvoir de la Relique. Il restait deux fois plus d'énergie noire sur Terre que ce que tu possédais déjà lorsque tu es partit... **Thor fit une courte pause, laissant le temps à son frère de digérer la terrible nouvelle, avant d'ajouter : **Les Démons ont été plus malins. Ils sont retournés sur Terre et se sont emparé de la Relique. Et à présent ils sont maître de son pouvoir. Maître du destin des mondes... Maître de tuer toutes vies et d'aspirer jusqu'à la dernière lueur d'énergie au sein de cet Univers. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'emparent du Cube. Et alors tout sera trop tard...**

Il espérait convaincre Loki de se battre à ses côtés. Pour sauver Asgard, ainsi que toutes vies présentes en cet Univers. Seulement Loki ne l'écoutait quasiment plus. Il était conscient des risques. Il savait que la Relique aux mains des Démons signifiait la mort de toutes choses, et bien plus. Grâce à elle, ils pouvaient enfin prétendre d'accéder à la puissance du Cube cosmique et ainsi déchaîner ce que même les légendes redoutent. Mais il avait autre chose de bien plus important en tête que l'avenir de l'Univers. Car ce dernier pouvait bien s'écrouler si la seule âme à laquelle il tenait vraiment avait disparue...

**\- L'humaine...**, murmura-t-il dans sa tourmente. Il se retourna totalement pour faire face à Thor, ses yeux quasiment fou le vrillant, à la recherche d'une vérité qu'il lui semblait déjà connaître. **Qu'est devenue l'humaine qui m'accompagnait sur Terre ?** Lâcha-t-il d'une voix abyssale.

Thor le scruta longuement, conscient que sa réponse changerai son frère à jamais... En vérité Loki était déjà changé. Un changement qu'aucun Dieu n'avait été capable de lui apporter lors de tous ces siècles passés à ses côtés. Seule l'humaine avait été capable d'insuffler cette flamme étrange au fond des yeux de son frère. Une flamme qu'il pouvait voir luire d'un éclat puissant à cet instant. Comme si le simple murmure de son souvenir pouvait à lui seule redonner vie à cet homme isolé dans les abysses perdues de l'Univers.

**\- Elle est morte**, souffla Thor tout bas. **Ils l'ont tué. **Vérité crue et terrifiante qui trouva en échos un grognement quasi plaintif de la part de Loki. **Je suis désolé...**, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter alors que le brun lui tournait vivement le dos.

À cet instant l'Univers entier pouvait bien se faire anéantir aux yeux du Dieu du Chaos. Cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Sans Kathe plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il l'avait abandonné aux mains des Démons, la condamnant à milles tourments avant qu'elle ne puisse goûter au repos du néant. Il aurait aussi bien pu la tuer de ses propres mains. Il l'avait abandonné. Il était responsable de son sort. Responsable...oui, il l'était. Il l'avait tué. À l'instant même où ils s'étaient rencontré en Alaska, il n'avait fait que la mener à sa perte, la pire de toute. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait pu endurer avant de mourir. Les Démons était si cruel et si pervers... La marque qu'il lui avait apposée l'avait sûrement épargné de certain affront et autres horreurs. Seulement son imagination n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour le tourmenter d'images terrifiantes.

Sa petite humaine, idiote et faible... Sa Kathe... était morte.

Jamais il ne pardonnerait... _Jamais._

Le désespoir fut balayé par une rage sourde et profonde, qui inonda tout son être. Sa chaleur raviva en lui son essence la plus sombre, lui rappelant en une fraction de seconde qu'il était le Dieu du Mensonge, de la Malice, du Chaos... de la Vengeance. Il allait trouver ces Démons, chacun d'eux, et il leur ferrait payer cette perte terrible. Une perte qui semblait l'amputer des battements de son cœur. Mais qu'importe qu'il n'ait plus de cœur. Qu'importe que plus aucune chose dans cet Univers ne puisse plus jamais l'adoucir comme les yeux sombres et le sourire enfantin de son ancienne compagne de route. Car il ne comptait pas vivre longtemps. Tout comme il ne comptait pas sauver cet Univers infâme qui venait de lui arracher le seul être qu'il n'ait jamais aimé... Il allait tout laisser brûler. Asgard, la Terre, et le reste des neuf royaumes, toutes les vies portées par cet Univers brûleront avec lui dans les flammes engendrées par les Démons. Mais avant ça Loki aurait sa vengeance. La plus sombre, la plus terrible, la plus cruel des vengeances. Il s'en faisait la promesse solennelle, la seule qu'il savait ne jamais trahir. Personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route. Il allait venger Kathe. Il allait leur montrer à tous ce que cela signifiait réellement d'être le Dieu du Chaos...

**\- Où se trouve le roi Démon ? Celui qui détient la Relique ?** Souffla Loki d'une voix ténébreuse, tournant toujours le dos à son frère tandis que ses yeux assassins se plantait au ciel étoilé pour le maudire milles fois.

**\- À Asgard, avec son armé et ce qui reste de son peuple maudit**, répondit Thor. Sa voix restait sûre pourtant son être tremblait d'appréhension devant l'illusion de calme que lui renvoyait Loki.

Il aurait préféré des hurlements. Limite une bonne bagarre, en espérant qu'il ne le tue pas d'un seul coup. En vérité il aurait préféré les foudres bien connues de Loki le Malicieux plutôt que de devoir supporter ce calme inquiétant. Car Loki, à cet instant, transpirait d'une violence froide et contrôlée, de ces violences cruelles qui ne sauraient être domptées par quelque parole que ce soit. Thor en avait peur. Il n'avait aucune honte à se l'avouer. Parce que son frère était celui qu'il était – un Dieu cruel et dangereux- et qu'il détenait une trop grande quantité d'énergie Noire pour son propre bien -et celui des autres-. Il regrettait presque de lui avoir avoué la vérité. Seulement, sans cela, il n'aurait certainement eut aucune chance de le convaincre de le suivre. Le seule moyen pour que son frère l'accompagne était de déchaîner sa rage la plus profonde.

**\- Alors c'est à Asgard que nous irons**, grogna le brun en pivotant pour s'approcher rapidement de son frère.

Ce dernier se retint de trembler devant le regard de glace, implacable, qu'il lui renvoya avant de lui saisir le bras si fort qu'il douta un instant du camp dans lequel Loki avait choisi de se battre.

**\- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance Loki ?** Ne put s'empêcher de demander Thor, alors qu'il sentait l'énergie Noire les envelopper doucement pour les téléporter. **Vas-tu combattre à mes côtés pour défendre Asgard et la lumière de la vie ?**

Loki se concentra sur sa puissance, créant lentement un chemin à travers l'espace et le temps pour rejoindre les portes des neufs royaumes. Il pouvait sentir d'ici le pouvoir du Bifröst. Il s'y concentra avant de lui répondre.

**\- Aies confiance en ma rage (*)**, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante en le vrillant d'un regard cerné de folie. **Je leur ferais tous regretter d'avoir quitté leur monde en perdition. Ils me supplieront tous pour que j'abrège leur souffrance**, cracha-t-il durement une dernière fois avant de pousser sa force magique au maximum pour les téléporter.

Thor n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, voulant l'appeler à la raison avant de se jeter aveuglément dans la bataille. Déjà le portail de téléportation les emmenait loin de la petite planète morte. Il ne fit pas attention à l'apparition en robe blanche qui se matérialisa à quelque mètre d'eux alors qu'ils quittaient la poussière pour s'envoler à travers les étoiles. Seulement Loki, lui, la vit. Son esprit, connecté au pouvoir de l'énergie Noire, appréhendait les choses plus rapidement et plus distinctement qu'aucun autre Dieu de la galaxie à présent. C'est pourquoi il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le visage de cette illusion, qui apparaissait une dernière fois pour lui. Elle affichait un sourire carnassier qui ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Un sourire inquiétant, associé à un regard intense qui semblait lui souffler :

« Tue-les… Tue-les tous… »

C'est là qu'il comprise qu'il était bel et bien devenu fou. L'illusion, l'image inconsciente que son esprit lui envoyait pour soutenir les murs branlant de sa raison, vacillait dans la ressemblance avec la réalité. Cette image de Kathe ne lui appartenait en rien. Elle n'était que l'image de son esprit s'écroulant dans la folie pure. Il ne se tenait debout et fière que grâce à sa rage, plus sourde et brûlante encore que son désir de brûler en même temps que l'univers tout entier… en même temps que cette tristesse infernale qui lui enserrait le cœur. Il voulait disparaitre dans sa folie, avec Kathe et l'Univers tout entier. Il devenait véritablement fou. Fou de chagrin, fou de colère, fou d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait un jour étouffer l'amour qu'il portait à son humaine.

Son illusion sombrait avec lui dans la folie.

La jeune femme en robe blanche lâchait un rire puissant, relevant le nez au ciel et riant comme-ci sa vie entière en dépendait. Son rire accompagna le craquement sonore de l'éclaire arc-en-ciel qui brisa le ciel étoilé. Loki et Thor disparurent en moins d'une seconde, quittant à jamais le dernier repère du Dieu Loki avant sa croisade vers l'enfer et la mort de toute chose. Car aussi vrai qu'il était le fils adoptif du Père de Tout, Loki se jurait de devenir Celui qui ferait sombrer l'Univers dans le Chaos pour l'éternité. Les étoiles furent seule témoin de cette promesse de mort tandis que les deux frères traversèrent l'immensité de l'infini à travers le portail arc-en-ciel. Les oreilles de Loki vibraient encore du rire fou de Kathe et ce dernier sembla l'accompagner entre les galaxies, remplaçant définitivement ce qui lui restait de raison.

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

**(*) **Réplique tirée de Thor 2 : « Trust my rage… »


	4. Chapter 4

Après plus d'un an et demi sans rien poster, je refais mon apparition sur

Je me suis posé beaucoup de question pour ETERNITY et je me suis retrouvé obligé de ré-écrire légèrement le chapitre 2. **Je vous invite donc à relire le chapitre 2** pour ne pas perdre le file ( je vous rassure les changements son minime, si vous l'avez lu il y a longtemps je doute que vous voyez réellement la différence)

Bref je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai la suite ... J'espère dans moins d'un an cette fois -_-''''

16/08/2015

Peace et bonne lecture

**...**

**Chapitre 3**

**LOKI **

La première goulée d'aire fut un véritable calvaire pour Loki.

S'il n'avait pas été perché sur le pont arc-en-ciel du Bifrost, séparant la porte galactique au reste du royaume, jamais il n'aurait pensé se trouver sur Asgard. Le royaume de son enfance, la cité divine, aussi belle et éclatante que sa légende, n'étaient plus que l'ombre de sa splendeur passée.

Pourtant il était bien là, les pants en cuire de son costume flottant dans un vent sec et brûlant qui lui soufflait des bourrasques de poussière au visage. Les yeux plissés, une main légèrement relevée devant son visage, Loki grimaça en observant les nuages sombres, presque rougeoyant, qui surplombaient le ciel de la cité de cristal. Un ciel autrefois clément et doux, dont la brise soufflait délicatement quelque nuages éparses et aussi légers que du coton.

S'il n'y avait eu que le temps… Après tout la météo était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Mais la situation était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Thor ne lui avait pas menti. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les engeances répugnantes qu'étaient les Démons s'étaient donnés à cœur joie de souiller la terre des Divins. Et il ne pensait pas ça uniquement à cause de l'étendard sanglant flottant parmi les tours de cristal du palais d'Asgard. Etaient-ils faits de peau humaine ? Loki semblait discerner ce qui ressemblait fortement à des corps, amas de chaire flasque et d'un peu de muscle difficilement arrachés à ce qui restait de la carcasse d'un cadavre. Mais il était encore trop loin du palais, perché sur son pont arc-en-ciel, pour en être totalement sûr. Le grondement haineux de son « frère » à ses côtés semblait toutefois lui donné un indice. La seule lueur de magie divine semblant survivre miraculeusement dans ce décor infernal était celle du Bifrost. Petite étincelle de pureté, noyée dans l'ombre et la flamme.

**-Alors**, grogna Thor, d'une voix dure. **Ne t'avais-je pas dit la vérité ?** Il semblait hors de lui, comme prés à exploser.

Sa poigne solide crispée sur le manche de son marteau, il se tenait droit comme un piquet au milieu du pont, le regard perdu sur le carnage qui lui faisait face.

Lorsqu'il était partis à la recherche de Loki, il y a de cela quelque semaine, la situation était déjà dramatique sur Asgard. Odin avait péri sous la puissance du Roi Démon et l'armée démoniaque avait envahie toute la cité. Seulement, à présent, Thor s'inquiétait de ne retrouver aucun survivant. Serait-il le dernier Asgardien toujours en vie? Lui et Loki seraient-ils les derniers encore capable de venger les Dieux ?

Loki ne répondit rien. Il pouvait sentir la tension du blond jusque dans ses os, l'air s'emplissant peu à peu d'électricité. Car il savait que cette rage n'était pas tournée vers lui. Et c'était une première depuis très –très- longtemps, se dit-il. Cela le peinait légèrement de contempler Asgard de la sorte. Le grand fleuve, berçant l'île et ses nombreux palais, semblait s'être taché de rouge avant de s'assécher totalement. Les grands jardins, autrefois multicolores, dont les fruits aux arômes sucré emplissaient l'aire d'un doux parfum, n'était plus que cendre. Les arbres se dressaient à présent en pique, nus et carbonisés. Et la grande tour de cristal et d'or du palais royale ne reflétait plus qu'horreur et désolation. C'est dans cet enfer que Loki devrait trouver ses proies. Il comptait mettre la main sur ce Roi Démon qui tirait les ficelles, espérant trouver, le plus rapidement possible, celui qui avait eu le malheur de kidnappé son humaine. Tous ceux qui auraient participés, ou même seulement observés, à la perte de Kathe, se verraient frapper d'une mort cruelle et sans pitié. Asgard pouvait bien continuer de brûler, il n'était pas venu éteindre les flammes de la guerre de toute façon. Il n'était là que pour les attiser, soufflant un brasier si immense qu'il flamberait en un instant tous les royaumes se trouvant dans cette partie de l'Univers. Il était là pour la vengeance, pas pour la justice. Il se gardait donc de faire le moindre commentaire qui pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de Thor. Loki était prêt à brûler avec sa vengeance, jusqu'à y perdre le peu qui lui restait. Tant pis pour Asgard, ou même pour Thor.

Ce dernier, « heureusement », restait convaincu qu'il l'aiderait à reprendre Asgard. Ou du moins à sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. _Il déchantera bien vite lorsqu'il se rendra compte de la vérité_, se dit-il en se retenant difficilement de laisser échapper un petit ricanement.

Loki n'était pas Dieu du Mensonge pour rien.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas traîner trop longtemps sur le pont. Lumineux et particulièrement exposé, l'endroit n'était pas particulièrement sûr pour les deux infiltrés. Ils réussirent à rejoindre rapidement le palais royal, s'enfonçant dans les bas-fonds via quelques passages secrets que Loki aurait préférer ne jamais montrer au Dieu du Tonnerre. Il les avait secrètement gardé pour lui, espérant réussir à s'infiltrer ou à s'exfiltrer du palais aux yeux et à la barbe de Odin. Mais il était trop tard pour ça maintenant. Rendre fou son père (par adoption) ne ferait plus jamais partit de ses plans. Et de toute façon il avait bien plus important à penser à présent. Depuis son dernier voyage sur Terre il n'était plus tout à fait le même… Et cela n'était pas exclusivement dû à l'important stock d'énergie noire qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner. Une petite humaine, pas très dégourdie et clairement aussi malchanceuse que lui, réclamait vengeance. Qu'importe s'il perdait deux ou trois cartes maitresses de son jeu face à Thor. Car, après tout, il restait encore bon nombre de passages méconnus de tous. Le palais était un vrai gruyère doublé d'un labyrinthe. S'y perdre était aisé. A tel point qu'y retrouver son chemin était devenu, en soit, un exploit, même pour un Asgardien chevronné. Mais trouver un passage secret relevait d'un miracle. Loki connaissait presque tous les passages secrets, les recoins sombres et méconnus, et les raccourcis de la cité et de son palais royal. Une de ses plus grandes fiertés.

Au plus grand étonnement des deux frères, ils ne croisèrent aucun Démons. Pas l'ombre d'un murmure ne venait troubler le silence macabre de la cité. Les torches et les flambeaux étaient tous allumés le long des ruelles, ainsi que dans les bas-fonds entourant le palais. L'air, rouge et lourd de chaleur, puait le sang et la chaire à vif. Dans le silence troublant de la cité ils étaient seuls témoins du chaos et de la barbarie qui avait dû sévir plus tôt. Pourtant il ne se trouvait pas un seul cadavre. Loki et Thor observaient avec dégoût les destructions, les rues entières brûlées ou ravagées et les stigmates sanglants de mort. Mais ils ne virent aucun corps. Ni des victimes, ni même des bourreaux. Les lieux étaient terriblement vides. Et aucun des deux frères n'aimaient ce que cela laissait présager. Car les Démons n'étaient pas particulièrement connu pour leur discrétion. Et à moins d'un banquet de chair fraiche, ses immondices étaient bien incapables de rester plus de deux minutes en groupe -trop nombreux- sans risquer de s'entre-tuer. Seulement ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'en préoccuper, il leur fallait avancer dans les profondeurs du palais. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre Loki s'étant principalement renseigné sur les intentions de son frère afin de monter son propre plan en cachette. Thor cherchait à récupérer des armes et à reprendre contact avec ses compagnons, tandis que Loki lui avait conseillé de le laisser récupérer la relique de ses ancêtres. Rien de tel que le pouvoir de la glace pour écraser le feu. Les Jotuns étaient réputés pour être des ennemis naturels des Démons.

Thor n'avait, bien évidemment, pas refusé d'offrir à Loki un moyen de se débarrasser d'un grand nombre d'entre eux en un temps record grâce aux pouvoirs des Géants des Glaces. Il ne lui avait cependant pas parlé du cube cosmique, enfermé dans le coffre le plus impénétrable de la cité. Il ne voulait pas voir cet objet dans les mains du Dieu du Chaos, surtout pas quand celui-ci gardait une forte densité d'énergie noire en lui et que des Démons se baladaient dans le palais royal avec la Relique.

Loki, quant à lui, s'était bien gardé de le lui demander, attendant son heure comme toujours. Il se doutait de la présence du cube cosmique sur Asgard. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels les Démons étaient ici. Ça et surement le fait qu'ils frétillaient depuis des siècles d'enfin pouvoir se venger des Dieux. Il était patient, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu avant de déchainer sa folie meurtrière. Pour le moment la relique Jotun ferait très bien l'affaire. Il jubilait de pouvoir enfin contempler un Démon se ratatiner sur lui-même en hurlant sous la brûlure de la glace. Si pour eux le feu était comme une seconde peau, la glace n'était qu'acide, rongeant leur corps jusqu'à la moelle.

Longeant un large jardin, à la pelouse transformée en tapis de cendre, Thor et Loki se faufilèrent dans le premier cercle de la tour royale. Ils étaient au plus bas de la tour, quittant le ciel rougeâtre aux nuages menaçant pour s'engouffrer sous le haut plafond d'or d'un immense hall. Il leur fallait traverser tout le hall afin d'accéder à un petit escalier de service. De là seulement ils pourraient descendre jusque dans les profondeurs du palais, jusque dans la salle des armes et des reliques, gardée par une petite porte dérobée. L'escalier principal, majestueux et autrefois extrêmement bien gardé par les gardes royaux, était bien trop dangereux pour qu'ils s'y risquent. Ils n'avaient certes croisé aucun Démons autour du palais, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à trop tenter leur chance. Loki pouvait bien se défaire aisément d'une centaines de Démons, les écrasant comme des fourmis sous sa botte. Et Thor, restait le guerrier divin connu de tous, maître de la foudre et du tonnerre, au courage aussi légendaire que sa force. Une force quadruplée par la rage d'avoir perdu son père et son royaume. Seulement mieux valait l'infiltration en douce pour le moment, et pour ça le Dieu du Tonnerre faisait toute confiance à Loki.

Ce dernier s'était déjà avancé dans le hall, contournant la première rangé de colonne d'or. Ces immenses œuvres d'art architectural, gravée de runes antiques et de fresque titanesques, semblaient jaillir du sol. Méticuleusement alignées, elles soutenaient harmonieusement la voute, semblant former des dizaines de couloirs aériens jusque dans les profondeurs du palais. L'effet était d'autant plus stupéfiant grâce aux voiles de soie flottant de manière éparse entre les colonnes. Les tissus, aussi légers que l'air, virevoltaient plus vivement sous le vent chaud et sec qui s'engouffrait par l'immense arche s'ouvrant sur le jardin. La poussière de ce qui était autrefois des plantes- et certainement d'être fait de chair et de sang- glissait sur le sol de marbre, faisant comme un doux tapis aux nuances de gris. Les voiles semblèrent danser sous une bourrasque de vent plus violent, leur couleur auparavant vive et lumineuse, étaient rendu terne et pâle par l'absence de lumière.

**\- Il nous faut traverser le hall**, souffla Loki, sa voix grave résonnant étrangement le long des couloirs de colonnes totalement silencieux.** Le chemin le plus rapide pour descendre se trouve droit devant, après la salle des gardes.**

Le pas souple et silencieux, il s'avança le long d'un des passages, s'enfonçant lentement dans le palais. Thor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, animé par la perspective de retrouver ses compagnons, il s'avança à son tour. Le pas plus lourd et plus rapide, il dépassa Loki dans l'intention d'inspecter le fond du hall. Les voiles de soie lui caressaient la peau au rythme du vent violent qui réussissait à s'introduire toujours plus profondément. Le tapis de cendre recouvrait même le fond du hall. Malgré la lumière, des torches accrochées sur certaine colonne, une ombre inquiétante semblait peu à peu gagner en puissance. Si la vision extérieure de la cité et du palais royal était une terrible épreuve, il n'en était rien comparé à la sensation insidieuse d'une présence malfaisante dans l'air. S'ils n'avaient rencontré aucun Démon, jusque-là, il y avait peut-être une explication toute trouvé : ils s'étaient tous rassemblé dans le palais. Plus ils se rapprochaient de leur but et plus ils se rapprochaient de la mort. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient le long des voiles et des colonnes, vers cette ombre immense semblant noyer l'intérieur même du palais, il leur semblait ressentir de plus en plus la tension extrême de l'air ambiant. Un mélange de peur, de rage, et de douleur, filant la nausée et le tournis. Effet accentué par l'effet virevoltant des voiles de soie tout autour de d'eux.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils quittent ce hall, se dit Thor. Il en allait de leur vie…

Loki sembla penser la même chose. Tout son corps était tendu d'appréhension. Les poings serrés, il voulut rejoindre Thor de quelque enjambés rapides afin de lui dire de faire demi-tour. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ils trouveraient bien un autre moyen, à peine plus long, pour descendre les niveaux inférieurs du palais. Une bourrasque de vent fit alors souffler une tornade de cendre, les voiles se tordant dans tous les sens jusqu'à en faire disparaître la carrure de son frère, pourtant à seulement à quelque mètre. Loki fronçait déjà des sourcils, ses yeux vifs captant le moindre mouvement de tissu, la moindre courbe d'une flamme soufflée et de son reflet rouge comme le sang contre les colonnes d'or. Le vent se mouvait en vague de poussières sous son regard et son aura magique pouvait y déceler l'essence maléfique qui l'habitait. Il se tordait entre l'option de tout faire exploser autour de lui dans une impulsion d'énergie noire –histoire d'être bien sûr de ne pas être pris par surprise – ou de tenter le tout pour le tout en attendant un peu de voir ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer. Il lui tardait de rencontrer enfin un Démon. En y repensant il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser l'immense pouvoir qui l'habitait. Toute cette énergie noire, dangereuse, puissante, et encore jusque-là inutilisée. Pour Loki, il n'y avait pas pire gâchis. Et quoi de mieux qu'un Démon soldat de pacotille pour se faire un peu la main. Sa raison lui soufflait la discrétion, mais tout son corps tremblait d'enfin pouvoir expulser toute sa rage. Personne n'en saurait rien, après tout. Il pouvait faire ça rapidement – et même discrètement-. Thor n'était qu'à quelque mètre, tout comme la porte qui les mènerait à leur destination. Il pouvait bien se permettre un petit accro au plan. Non ?

Il en était là, près à tomber comme la peste sur le premier ennemi qui oserait l'attaquer. Perdu dans un océan de voile de soie, entouré de colonnes d'or pure, ses bottes laissant des traces de pas dans la cendre recouvrant le sol, lorsqu'un rire de cristal raisonna à ses oreilles.

Complètement déboussolé, Loki fit un tour sur lui-même, le corps inconsciemment courbé en avant pour se préparer au choc d'une attaque. Seulement rien ne vint, et le rire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il ne resta ensuite que le silence. Même le vent semblait s'être tut, écoutant religieusement cette étonnante mélodie, aussi pure que de l'eau de roche. Ce rire ne disait absolument rien au Dieu du Chaos, et il doutait fortement qu'il puisse appartenir à un Démon. Leur rire à eux étaient bien plus bruyants, résonnant d'une cruauté sans nom et s'insinuant douloureusement jusqu'aux os pour vous faire trembler l'échine toute entière.

Loki n'aimait absolument pas ça. Ce rire sonnait comme une menace inconnue. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose l'observait et se riait de lui. Il avança d'un pas, cherchant à distinguer la carrure de son frère entre les voiles qui avaient repris leur danse, lorsqu'une ombre se glissa furtivement dans son champ de vision. Fronçant les sourcils, et presque sûr de peu à peu glisser dans un piège, Loki décida tout de même de suivre la trace de cette ombre intrigante. Il avança rapidement sur le côté, dépassant trois rangé de colonnes, se perdant entre les voiles. Il dépassait une nouvelle colonne lorsque qu'il discerna ce qui semblait être un pan de robe noire, disparaissant un peu plus loin entre les couloirs aériens. Il lui semblait s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément, s'éloignant de Thor. Pourtant Loki ne ressentait plus aucune tension. Il était, au contraire, tiraillé par la curiosité. Cela était, certes, l'un de ses plus grands défauts, pourtant il était comme hypnotisé, aspiré malgré lui vers cette ombre qui semblait danser entre les colonnes d'or.

L'ombre se dessina plus largement au prochain virage, formant une silhouette féminine qui étonna le Dieu du Chaos. S'il restait bel et bien quelque Dieux ou Déesses vivants, il fallait être fou pour se promener aussi tranquillement sur un terrain ennemi. Le lieu ne respirait qu'angoisse et traquenard. Ce n'était en rien un endroit propice à une marche décontractée. Loki rattrapait rapidement la silhouette féminine tandis qu'elle le perdait entre les différentes colonnes. Au bout d'une minute il bifurqua entre un amas de voiles rattrapant son écart. Il se retrouva dans un couloir de colonnes beaucoup plus large, des voiles immenses s'y torsadant dans tous les sens. Au loin il pouvait presque apercevoir une immense arche de pierre s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur, le ciel se reflétant étrangement sur les quelques dalles d'or massif recouvrant le sol. Ici le vent soufflait bien plus fort et les cendre n'avaient rien à quoi se raccrocher. Elles glissaient, sombre et rêches, entre les bottes de Loki jusqu'au fond de l'immense espace. D'énormes vasques remplit d'huile enflammée étaient dispersées le long de l'entré, leurs flammes léchant dangereusement les voiles sous le souffle puissant. Mais le Dieu ne voyait rien de tout ça. Il ne voyait que cette femme, marchant au milieu de l'immense allée. Elle n'était qu'à quelque pas, à peine. Lui tournait le dos, il ne voyait d'elle que sa longue robe noire qui lui montait jusqu'en haut du cou et lui recouvrait le corps de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse discerner que ses fines mains à la peau plus pâle encore que la sienne. Elle était très mince, sa robe épousant ses courbes fines jusqu'à ses hanche avant de retomber lourdement au sol, recouvrant ses pieds. Ses cheveux, aussi noire que sa robe, étaient tiré en arrière sur sa tête et fermement tressé jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Loki ne pouvait pas encore distinguer son visage mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il aimait sa démarche. Souple et lente, elle semblait flotter plus qu'autre chose, ses hanches se mouvant de manière délicate tandis qu'elle se mettait à fredonner un air qui lui était inconnu.

Malgré la cité en ruine, les étendards sanglant, le ciel sombre et rouge, c'était certainement la vision la plus étrange qu'il voyait jusque-là. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme, habillée et coiffée de manière étrange, faisait toute seule au milieu de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à l'enfer ? Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, Loki commença à s'approcher tout doucement. Tel un fantôme, il se glissa lentement dans son dos. Son oreille tiquait sous la voix grave de la femme, qui ne cessait de fredonner ce qui ressemblait sûrement à une comptine, tandis que son regard se perdait sur ses courbes. Il était légèrement mal à l'aise de constater qu'elle était à son goût. Même sans visage, elle avait un petit quelque chose d'étonnant qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une certaine personne. De plus près il put constater que sa robe était faite d'un cuire souple et tanné, ne reflétant aucune brillance. Au contraire il semblait fait pour la fondre dans l'ombre jusqu'à la faire disparaître. Des centaines de petites gravures, dont il était bien incapable de discerner les origines, étaient finement gravées sur le cuire, de son cou à ses bras et jusqu'à ses pieds. Le vêtement lui faisait comme une seconde peau. La seule courbe plus prononcé que les autres était celle d'une ceinture, qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas remarquée. Placée sous ses hanches, elle marquait plus durement sa taille et sa finesse, dans un pli de cuire aussi sombre que le reste. Sa tresse était, elle aussi, plus esthétique qu'à première vue. Faites de plusieurs fines tresses rassemblées les unes aux autres, elles formaient un amas de cheveux souple et brillant malgré leur noirceur. De minuscules perles, d'un noir de nacre, étaient disséminées par-ci et par-là entre les tresses. La coiffure était fine, tressée d'une manière méticuleuse et bien loin des capacités d'un Démon – très peu connu pour leur sens esthétique ou artistique-.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ?** Ne put-il s'empêcher plus longtemps de souffler.

A son plus grand étonnement, la femme ne sursauta pas, ni même se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Elle se contenta de stopper sa marche, son chant léger s'évanouissant dans une bourrasque de vent, pour ne laisser que le silence.

De plus en plus méfiant, Loki se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Tout en la contournant pour enfin voir apparaître son visage, il se tenait prêt à parer toute attaque surprise. Venant d'elle ou d'un ennemi dissimulé. Car cette femme était loin d'être une Asgardien. A vrai dire elle n'avait rien d'un Déesse. Son aura était loin d'être la même. Et même s'il était évident qu'elle n'était pas non plus un Démon, elle restait trop intrigante et sa présence trop mystérieuse pour qu'il baisse stupidement sa garde. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié de se battre avec une femme. Et en tuer une était un triste gâchis pour le Dieu de la manipulation. Il les préférait couchée sur les draps de son lit, succombant aux plaisirs charnels, plutôt que sur leur dernier linceul, le regard pâle comme la mort. Seulement il connaissait des femmes telles que Sif. Des femmes aussi violentes que des hommes, prêtent à se battre et à tuer sans aucune distinction pour peu que cela soit dans leur intérêt. Une femme était parfois plus dangereuse encore qu'un homme.

Ne voyant toujours pas la femme en noire bouger, Loki s'autorisa un pas de plus sur le côté. Et c'est alors que la réalité le frappa. Ce fut violent et douloureux. Alors qu'il la contournait pour se placer devant elle, la femme avait légèrement tourné son visage dans sa direction, le clouant presque sur place d'un regard sombre qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

**\- Kathe…**, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glacée par la surprise.

Inconsciemment il tendait déjà une main vers elle. La peau pâle de son visage l'appelait, le bout de ses doigts fourmillant d'enfin pouvoir la caresser. Car un instant il crut être revenu sur son rocher, au milieu des étoiles, son esprit se fissurant peu à peu jusqu'à créer de toute pièce des images irréelles de son humaine. Seulement, cette fois, cette image n'était pas vaporeuse. Elle ne lui souriait pas et sa robe ne reflétait pas la clarté des étoiles. Était-il devenu réellement fou cette fois ? La sachant morte, n'était-il pas tout bonnement en train de recréer un double de noirceur au souvenir lumineux de la terrienne ?

Perdu, Loki crut défaillir lorsque le bout de ses longs entra en contact avec la peau de perle de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres rondes gercée et striées de profonde craquelure laissaient entrevoir une chaire à vif, d'un sombre rouge qui contrastait violemment avec la pâleur du reste de son visage. Le bout de ses doigts redessina, malgré eux, une fine cicatrice, sur sa joue droite, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Son visage avait perdu cette rondeur quasi enfantine qu'elle arborait autrefois pour ne plus que transpirer une finesse à la limite de la maigreur. Ses joues étaient creusées, sa mâchoire contractée et son regard sombre le vrillait d'une intensité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Sa Kathe, qui ne semblait plus l'être tout à fait, le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il était étrange de la voir apparaître aussi soudainement. La longueur et la couleur de ses cheveux l'étonnait, transformant la jeune femme de son souvenir en une femme plus mature, le regard marqué par le temps. Machinalement Loki fit le décompte des années qui les avaient jusque-là séparées. Un temps bien trop long qui semblait gravé sur le visage de cette femme qui avait à présent des allures d'étrangère. Seul le marron de ses yeux lui apportait le réconfort du souvenir de sa compagne de route. Son regard fixe ne le lâchait plus, semblant fouiller son aura pour y déceler la moindre réaction. Ils semblaient presque aussi pétrifiés l'un que l'autre, à la différence que Loki était le seul à se sentir concerné par ces étranges retrouvailles. Thor lui avait donc menti ? Kathe était bien vivante, et elle se trouvait sur Asgard. Un doute immense l'envahit. Car elle ne semblait plus tout à fait la même et il ne pouvait oublier qu'elle venait de passer ces sept dernières années auprès des Démons.

**-… Kathe. Est-ce que c'est bien toi ?** Ne put-il s'empêcher plus longtemps de demander.

La jeune femme bougea alors légèrement, ses gestes emplis d'une grâce nouvelle. Elle n'était plus l'humaine d'autrefois, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. L'absence d'âme humaine en elle lui sautait tout à coup aux yeux, le laissant légèrement pantois tandis qu'elle se retrouvait à quelque centimètre à peine de lui. Sa petite taille dû certainement le tromper, sous-estimant inconsciemment le danger face à ce petit bout de femme qui lui paraissait totalement inoffensif. Et puis cela restait Kathe, jamais encore il n'avait eu à se méfier d'elle. Portant bien mal lui en prit car une douleur vive le piqua soudainement au niveau de l'abdomen. Dans un grognement il attrapa inconsciemment le bras de la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait même pas vu bouger, stoppant net l'avancer de la lame qu'elle venait d'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Sa petite main pâle crispée sur un long couteau à la lame courbe, elle chercha à remuer la plaie sanglante. Le regard planté dans le siens, Loki vit avec effroi un sourire cruel s'étirer sur le visage de son ancienne compagne de route. Un rire inquiétant lui monta peu à peu aux lèvres tandis qu'elle s'acharnait à pousser toujours plus loin la lame dans la chaire du Dieu. Ce dernier gardait difficilement la poigne de la jeune femme dans la sienne, combattant une force qui lui était jusqu'alors étrangère. Il la sentait vide d'énergie noire et, malgré la perte étrange de son âme humaine, elle n'était pas censée être plus forte que lui. Pourtant elle réussit à lui enfoncer un nouveau centimètre d'acier dans le corps tandis qu'il grognait de douleur.

**\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! **Crachat-il, le goût du sang envahissant peu à peu sa bouche alors qu'il se retenait de la frapper.

Il devrait normalement se défendre. N'importe quel autre ennemi serait déjà mort sur place d'avoir osé lever la main sur lui. Mais Kathe n'était pas son ennemi. Il se le refusait.

Il senti une onde glacé lui glisser sur l'échine alors que le rire de Kathe se faisait de plus en plus démens. Il crut halluciner lorsqu'il vit peu à peu la sombre couleur de ses yeux s'emplir d'un intense reflet rouge, des flammes semblant danser en elle tout en brûlant ce qui lui restait de raison. Ses yeux à présent rouge, son rire se fit plus puissant encore, et Loki compris enfin qu'il avait bel et bien à faire à un Démon. Un Démon d'une nouvelle sorte. Un Démon sournois, dangereux et apparemment fou à lier, qu'il lui était impossible de combattre. Jamais.

**\- Non !** Hurla-t-il de dépit au moment où il lui semblait entendre le cri de Thor qui l'appelait à travers l'immense hall de colonne d'or.

Lâchant la poigne de son agresseur, Loki attrapa brutalement le visage de la jeune femme de ses deux mains afin de rapprocher son visage du sien.

**\- Kathe, je t'en conjure, réveilles-toi !** Lui hurla-t-il au visage, ses yeux de glace se perdant dans ceux fait de flammes de la jeune femme.

Il ne réussit qu'à attiser un peu plus son rire dément et elle profita de la nouvelle prise du Dieu pour tourner violemment la lame sur le côté. Loki grogna de douleur, sa langue tâtant le goût de son propre sang tandis qu'il sentait la froideur de l'acier lui vriller les entrailles.

**\- Non…**, grogna-t-il difficilement, ses longs doigts pâles s'enfonçant inconsciemment dans la peau tendre de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne semble sentir la moindre douleur.

Son sourire démoniaque ne la quittait plus, tout comme son regard rendu fou par le brasier infernal qui grondait de plus en plus en elle. Son rire semblait décupler ses forces. Loki put entendre une nouvelle fois son nom hurlé par son frère. Ce dernier semblait se rapprocher rapidement et un vacarme impressionnant l'accompagnait. Par-dessus le rire dément, Loki put entendre quelque hurlements stridents, preuves que les Démons étaient enfin sortit de leur cachette pour les attaquer.

Un piège. Toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un piège, Kathe étant l'élément clé pour le mener à sa perte. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, Loki aurait presque été à deux doigts d'abdiquer. Comment pouvait-il se battre contre elle ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Kathe, sa Kathe, s'était vu maudite par la magie noire des Démons originels. Et il était impuissant contre ce fait. Seulement il n'était pas le seul Dieu encore vivant dans cette cité. Son frère apparut dans une envolé de voile et de flamme. Son marteau tournoyant dans sa main il se débarrassa violemment d'un Démon guerrier accroché à lui. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour décider de la marche à suivre lorsqu'il aperçut la mauvaise posture de Loki. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonné de la présence de l'humaine maudite à ses côtés, nota le Dieu du Chaos. Mais il ne put penser à rien d'autre tandis que Thor le propulsait avec lui par la force de son marteau divin. Loki grogna de douleur lorsque, emporté par son frère, la lame d'acier glissa hors de lui. Kathe tenait toujours le couteau en main, et ne semblait pas vouloir les suivre. Elle se contentait de rire aux éclats, le corps secoué de spasme et le regard fou braqué sur Loki. Lui-même ne la lâchait pas des yeux et il hurla de dépit lorsqu'elle se fit peu à peu envelopper par une ombre immense, des centaines de Démons rachitiques, à la peau verdâtre et aux yeux rouges, sortant de nulle part pour la noyé jusqu'à la faire disparaître. Son rire cruel ne cessait pourtant pas de s'élever dans l'air sec et brûlant.

Le cri de rage de Loki se perdit au fond de sa gorge crispée lorsque Thor les firent traverser un mur de marbre tout au fond du hall. La pierre retombait derrière eux dans un vacarme assourdissant, le palais entier semblant trembler sur lui-même sous la violence du Dieu Tonnerre. Il lâcha Loki, qui se réceptionna difficilement, une main crispée sur sa blessure sanguinolente. S'éloignant rapidement de son frère, il le vit lever son marteau bien haut afin de faire apparaître des éclairs puissant. Ces derniers finirent d'éclater le marbre restant afin de reboucher l'entré qu'il venait de creuser une seconde plus tôt.

Retrouvés dans la salle des armes, là même où ils désiraient se rendre depuis leur entré dans le palais, ils regardèrent tous deux la pierre finir de s'écraser en tas informe, bouchant complètement le passage. Thor restait sur ces gardes, le regard braqué sur l'amas de marbre et l'ouïe tourné vers les cris et autres grognement qui continuaient de l'autre côté.

**\- ça devrait les ralentir un moment**, grogna-t-il au brun. **Au moins le temps pour eux de trouver un autre passage. Mais d'ici là nous serons loin.**

Ne trouvant aucun réponse de la part de son frère et craignant que sa blessure soit plus importante qu'il ne le pensait, il se retourna vers lui. Le regard de pure haine que lui lança Loki le déstabilisa légèrement. Il s'était attendu à devoir lui expliquer la situation dans les détails. Seulement il avait espéré que Loki ne croise pas aussi rapidement ce qui restait de l'humaine qui l'avait accompagné durant des mois sur Terre.

**\- Tu m'as menti**, cracha le brun tandis qu'il passait la paume de sa main sur sa blessure.

Utilisant l'énergie noire Loki se soigna rapidement, faisant disparaître le sang et la plaie en une seconde à peine. Le cuire de son costume retrouvait sa souplesse, l'entaille offerte par Kathe disparaissant totalement. Même Thor en fut quelque peu impressionné. La puissance de l'énergie noire n'était donc pas un mensonge. Et les capacités qu'elle offrait à son possesseur semblaient infinies. Car même pour un Dieu, réussir à se soigner aussi rapidement, sans l'aide d'un mage médecin, était un exploit.

**-Pourquoi ?!** Hurla soudainement Loki, attendant une réponse rapide de Thor et de plus en plus agacer de voir un certain malaise envahir ce dernier.

**\- Je…suis désolé**, commença le blond. **Mais l'humaine est morte.**

**\- Mensonge ! **

Hors de lui, et désespéré par la réalité sordide de la situation, Loki se jeta violemment sur le blond pour l'attraper par le col.

**\- Tu m'as menti ! Elle est vivante ! Et tu l'as abandonné là-bas !** Lui crachat-il au visage d'une voix rauque et tremblante de rage.** Je devrais te tuer…**, souffla-t-il encore, la voix soudainement plus crispée et menaçante.

**\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Loki… Elle n'est plus humaine.**

Thor était calme. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Loki était à présent bien plus fort que lui et ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour se battre. Il avait besoin de lui et de sa force pour combattre les Démons. Et même s'il savait d'avance que l'humaine- ou ce qu'il en restait- serait un véritable problème, il espérait sincèrement que son frère réussirait à voir la réalité en face. Pour une fois.

**\- Elle est morte. L'humaine que tu as connu est morte. Elle a été damnée...**

**\- Impossible ! Un humain ne perd pas son âme aussi facilement ! **Rétorqua violemment le brun.

**-Mais ce n'est plus elle !** Ne put s'empêcher de crier à son tour Thor. **Tu l'as vu par toi-même ! Kathe est morte ! Elle ne te reconnaîtra pas. Et la prochaine fois que tu te retrouves en face à face avec elle, je te conseil fortement de te défendre ou elle te tuera sans aucun scrupule.**

Cela sembla avoir le don de calmer son frère. Il grogna de dépit, lâchant son frère pour se passer une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

**\- Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de… de la ramener**, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en partant faire lentement les cent pas.

Il n'attendait aucune réponse, juste perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Son monde entier venait d'être chamboulé pour la deuxième fois en quelque heure à peine. Thor venait d'abord l'arracher à son caillou perdu au milieu des étoiles, pour ensuite lui annoncer la mort de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Et à présent il découvrait que cette même personne était belle et bien vivante mais incapable de le reconnaître. Thor avait raison, elle était maudite. Jamais elle ne pourrait se souvenir de lui dans son état. Et s'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser à nouveau en l'état actuel des choses, l'un d'eux y perdrait la vie. Loki était loin de vouloir mourir pour le moment. Pas avant d'avoir eu sa vengeance… et c'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle meurt…

Mais il était incapable de la tuer, même maudite,… Pas la peine d'essayer pour en être sûr. Le souvenir glacé de la lame profondément enfouit dans sa chaire était encore bien trop présent à son goût. S'il n'avait pas été capable de réagir à ce moment-là pour se défendre, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Quand bien même elle tenterait de le découper en morceaux.

Car, pour lui, elle restait toujours la Kathe d'autrefois. Cette petite humaine, faiblarde et pas très dégourdie. Moins bête qu'il n'y paressait aux premiers abords mais bien loin de saisir les forces titanesque qui semblaient s'être mit en marche le jour de leur rencontre. A présent, elle était tout aussi victime que lui d'un destin qui semblait vouloir leur perte. Pas étonnant en soit qu'elle ait perdue la tête ... Car il n'y avait certainement pas pire fatalité que celle d'un univers qui vous rejette dans les abysses de la souffrance.

Faisant toujours les cent pas, sourcils froncés à l'extrême en ne pouvant empêcher l'image du sourire cruel qu'elle lui avait offert un peu plus tôt, Loki sursauta en même temps que Thor lorsqu'une voix répondait à ses questions intérieures.

**\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de la ramener. Il faut la tuer**, lâchait Sif d'un ton cassant en apparaissant dans la salle de garde par l'unique couloir le reliant au niveau inférieur du palais.

**\- Sif**, lâchait Thor d'un ton rassuré en s'approchant d'elle à grand pas. **Que les ancêtres soient loués, tu es vivante. Les autres sont-ils avec toi ?** Demanda-t-il vivement alors qu'ils se serraient énergiquement l'avant-bras en souriant.

**\- Oui, nous sommes restés caché dans les souterrains en attendant ton retour**, répondit-elle de sa voix grave et dure. **Avec le vacarme que vous venez de faire on a vite compris que tu avais réussi. **Son regard vif se planta quelque seconde dans celui de Loki, tentant de lui transmettre tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait.** Suis-moi Thor, nous avons trouvé un passage secret menant à la salle des Reliques. Les autres ont hâte de te revoir. **

Les deux amis se tournèrent alors vers Loki, semblant l'inviter – ou lui ordonner, tout dépendait de la personne- de les suivre dans le mince couloir de service. Le Dieu du Mensonge serra les poings, se retenant difficilement de le balancer directement à la figure de la Déesse. La facilité avec laquelle elle parlait de se débarrasser de Kathe lui retournait les entrailles aussi certainement que le couteau un peu plus tôt. Il prenait alors conscience qu'il lui faudrait peut-être revoir son plan afin d'éradiquer en premier lieu les Déesse impudentes qui parlaient de s'en prendre à la jeune femme… Et dire qu'il avait été, à l'époque, jaloux de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son frère. Seulement Thor ne l'avait jamais regardé que comme une compagne d'armes, complètement inconscient des sentiments profonds qu'elle lui vouait. Loki aurait été capable de se damné pour une seule nuit avec elle. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle lui paraissait froide et fade comparé aux sourire doux et aux regards rieurs de son humaine. Kathe n'était pas plus belle que Sif. La Déesse étant réputée pour sa beauté autant que pour sa bravoure. Pourtant Loki se rendait à présent compte qu'elle avait bien moins de charme que l'humaine. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que Kathe avait toujours eu l'air de l'apprécier, contrairement à Sif qui ne vivait que pour le voir souffrir. Il avait toujours fallut qu'elle surprotège le Dieu du Tonnerre d'une manière quasi maladive. Comme le reste de la troupe des quatre guerriers d'ailleurs.

Ne voulant pas paraître suspect – étant inconsciemment entrain de concevoir un plan pour égorger la brune dans son sommeil- Loki leur fit un bref mouvement de tête avant de commencer à les suivre.

Il ne dit rien, ne lâcha pas un mot ni un souffle plus profond qu'un autre. Thor et Sif discutait intensément, restant sur leur garde, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect à travers les larges murs de marbre. Il les écouta distraitement échanger des informations.

Thor avait traversé bon nombre de monde afin d'y trouver des alliés. L'idée était de marcher à nouveau sur Asgard et de reprendre la Relique par la force. Mais sans Odin, plus aucun monde n'espérait le retour à la paix. Beaucoup de peuple préférait déjà quitter cette partit de la Galaxie sans même penser à se battre. Sif, quant à elle dressait la liste des armes déjà récupérées et de l'aménagement des niveaux inférieurs par ce qui était devenu la résistance Asgardienne. Elle parla aussi des nombreux prisonniers, livrés à la cruauté des Démons et qu'il fallait sauver le plus rapidement possible. A ce titre Loki se reçut un nouveau regard perçant de la Déesse. Celle-ci semblant douter fortement de son aide.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'avait apprécié au début. Elle, tout comme Kathe d'ailleurs, était capable de voir sa vraie nature. Au-delà du mensonge, au-delà de la manipulation et des sentiments que sa famille semblait lui porter malgré tous ses crimes. Elle ne lui ferait jamais confiance.

Kathe, elle, avait fini par lui faire confiance. Malgré son essence malveillante. Au-delà du Chaos, elle avait semblé trouver en lui la personne pouvant la protéger. Et l'aimer. Elle avait même décidé, contre toute attente, de l'aider et de le suivre dans sa quête de puissance. Elle avait été sa carte maîtresse, son atout, libérateur et puissant, qui lui avait permis d'accéder pour la première fois à la réussite. Seulement il n'avait pas été capable de respecter sa part du contrat. Il l'avait abandonné à son sort. Les Démons s'étaient emparé de la Relique et l'avait kidnappé. Elle était maudite, son âme perdue à jamais dans la noirceur démoniaque. Il avait failli et n'était plus digne de sa confiance…. Ni même de son amour.

Mais Loki se le jurait, il n'était pas le Dieu du Chaos et du mensonge pour rien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussirait à récupérer sa compagne tout en s'assurant la disparition totale et définitive de la race des Démons… Et pourquoi pas celle des Dieux, s'il le fallait.

Fin chapitre 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

**Kathe**

**.**

Perchée, très haut, sur l'un des balcons du palais royal d'Asgard, Kathe fredonnait doucement.

Elle aimait bien cet endroit. Ce haut balcon lui offrait une vue parfaite sur la cité des Dieux. D'ici elle pouvait voir les nombreuses terrasses du palais. Elles s'étalaient de manière élégante le long de la tour royale, les pieds de l'édifice s'étirant lentement en fines ruelles. La surface entière de l'ile semblait s'étirer en branches harmonieuses de rues et de petits ponts. Ces derniers reliaient toutes les parties éparses du royaume d'Asgard. C'était la cité toute entière qui était découpée par de longs canaux. Ils finissaient tous leur course dans cette mer étrange qui, à peine commencée, s'écoulait par vague dans le vide infinie de l'espace. Asgard n'était, en fin de compte, qu'une petite bulle d'atmosphère étrange, perdue, comme toutes les autres planètes, au milieu de l'espace. L'endroit aurait pu être beau, Kathe devait bien l'avouer. Seulement les hauts balcons étaient maculés de sang, les jardins en cendre et les ruelles en ruines. La mer s'était quasiment asséchée. Et, là où son eau scintillante devrait normalement s'étendre, il n'y avait plus que sable et poussière.

Sur son perchoir, à quelque étage à peine du sommet de la tour royale, Kathe pouvait même apercevoir le Bifrost. Il brillait encore. Une étoile vivante au milieu des ténèbres. Sa porte se trouvait à l'extrémité de la cité, et son pont arc-en-ciel traversait les iles pour se jeter aux pieds du palais. Plus le pont se rapprochait et moins sa lumière se faisait vive. Et, arrivé aux abords de la grande tour, le chemin s'effaçait doucement pour se perdre entre les ruelles et les jardins. Kathe savait que la lumière du Bifrost finirait par s'éteindre, elle aussi. Au contact des Démons tout finissait toujours par s'éteindre. C'est ce qui arrivait généralement lorsque, juste avant, on le carbonisait jusqu'à la moelle. Une fois le reste des neuf royaumes détruis, l'arbre de vie fanerait de lui-même et les Démons pourraient alors régner comme bon leur semblerait. La flamme et l'ombre. Un grand brasier et puis plus rien. Si ce n'est des cendres. Kathe l'avait bien compris, l'univers n'était finalement que poussière. Et toute vie finissait tôt ou tard par mourir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et d'une température adéquate.

Le brasier d'Asgard avait été splendide. Un véritable feu d'artifice, de sang, de tripes et de corps brûlés vif. La terre elle-même avait tremblée, faisant s'effondrer plusieurs tours de la cité, le marbre des immenses balcons s'effritant jusqu'à parfois retomber sur la tête de ceux qui s'étaient retrouvé en dessous. L'odeur de chaire brûlée persistait encore dans certaines ruelles, malgré ce vent violent qui finissait lentement de tout éteindre. Les flammes s'étaient faites aspirées, s'envolant très haut dans le ciel. Et il ne restait, du brasier infernal, que cet étrange reflet, à jamais gravé dans les lourds nuages qui surplombait un ciel autrefois immense et étoilé. Si Kathe était bien contente de ne pas avoir été présente lors du massacre des Asgardiens, elle regrettait néanmoins ce ciel brillant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer.

Il avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour que le Roi accepte enfin de la faire venir sur Asgard. Jusque-là, elle avait été contrainte de rester sur leur planète originelle. Où le ciel était affreusement similaire à celui qu'elle avait à présent au-dessus de la tête. Une sorte d'amas de lourds nuages sombres aux reflets rougeâtres, qui éclairaient sans pour autant apporter suffisamment de clarté pour avoir l'impression d'être en plein jour. Ou en plein nuit. Car Kathe aurait été bien incapable d'identifier l'un ou l'autre tant la différence était minime. En plein jour on pouvait parfois apercevoir ce qui se rapprochait d'une lueur plus rouge que les autres. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que ce point rouge ne pouvait être autre chose que le soleil. Seulement l'effet était si rare, sur Asgard, qu'elle ne pouvait en être totalement sûre.

Le vent lui souffla une bourrasque plus violente au visage, son léger chant se noyant dans l'air pour s'envoler très haut au-dessus du palais. Sa robe se mouvait doucement malgré la lourdeur du tissu, ne se soulevant que légèrement pour retomber aussitôt le souffle évanouit. Ses cheveux, par contre, se serraient envolés dans tous les sens s'ils n'avaient pas été tous tirés en arrière dans une longue tresse. Celle-ci dansa doucement dans son dos avant de glisser à nouveau entre ses reins.

Son chant cessa et, du haut de son perchoir, Kathe sentit l'arrivé d'un Démon bien avant que celui-ci ne se montre à son étage. La plus part avait appris à la laisser tranquille lorsqu'elle se trouvait ici. Au risque de le regretter de manière particulièrement douloureuse. Seulement, pour une fois, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour attaquer le nouvel arrivant. Elle savait qu'ils viendraient la chercher. Depuis le retour de Thor et de Loki sur Asgard, les rouages de la dernière grande guerre des Neuf Royaumes avançaient plus rapidement que jamais. Les plans du Roi Démons se dessinaient, semblant le conforter dans sa quête de destruction. Kathe pouvait presque sentir la cité trembler sous ses pieds, le Roi contenant difficilement ses pulsions meurtrières pour réussir à piéger ce qui restait de la divine famille royale. Et Kathe était la clé qui les mènerait tous à leur perte.

Ayant jusque-là parfaitement fait son travail, elle ne doutait pas que le Roi Démon insisterait pour l'utiliser une nouvelle fois. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Poignarder Loki avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Le laisser s'échapper beaucoup moins…. Mais elle se refusait d'y penser. Qu'importe qu'il s'éloigne dans les profondeurs du palais. Le Piège s'étendait déjà sous leurs pieds, s'étirant telle une toile, fine et invisible, pour les faucher au moment où ils s'y attendraient le moins. Et lorsque ce moment sera venue, elle sera prête à faire ce qu'elle ne faisait qu'imaginer depuis plus de six ans maintenant…

Et elle se le jurait, elle retirerait de cette guerre tous ce qui lui avait été arraché dans la douleur. Sa vengeance était en marche, suivant les plans démoniaques du Roi pour n'en retirer que sa propre satisfaction. Car elle avait appris, depuis longtemps, à ne compter que sur elle-même…

**\- Altesse**, souffla un Démon esclave dans son dos.

Kathe ferma les yeux une secondes pour tenter de calmer sa rage et ainsi ne, surtout, pas écraser le nouvel arrivant comme un insecte sur ce qui était devenu son balcon préféré. Kathe respira à plein poumon le parfum de cendre, avant de se retourner lentement. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le marbre lisse, s'imprégnant de cette pierre en priant de tous son être pour qu'elle devienne le tombeau de ses ennemis. Pour un peu elle trouverait cela dommage, utiliser Asgard comme champ de bataille était un réel gâchis. Cette cité ne connaîtrait plus jamais le faste des festins divins ou la clarté d'un soleil qui se lève sur un horizon brillant. Lorsque le temps sera venu, même le Bifrost devra être réduit en poussière. C'était le seul moyen. Le seul qui puisse encore lui permettre d'accéder à ses fins. L'annihilation totale de tous ses problèmes.

**\- Qu'y a-t-il ?** Murmura Kathe à l'intention du Démon esclave, ses yeux sombres se plantant durement sur lui.

Le Démon couina et se ratatina sur lui-même, comme prêt à voir sa vie se raccourcir d'un instant à l'autre. Kathe en retira une certaine satisfaction. Pourtant elle n'en montra rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne montrait plus rien de toute façon. Ni sourire, ni grimace, ni aucunes satisfactions que ce soit. Voilà peut-être pourquoi elle se sentait encore vibrer du rire profond qui l'avait habité quelque heure plutôt. Un rire fou et, elle ne pouvait le nier, quelque peu démoniaque. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'un rire l'avait prise de cette façon. Incontrôlable, nerveux, puissant. Elle s'était retrouvé envahit de ce rire, comme ci s'était la dernière chose à faire tandis qu'elle enfonçait toujours plus loin le couteau dans la chaire de Loki.

Mais il n'était pas temps d'y penser. Si jamais il y avait encore du temps à consacrer à ce Dieu déchut et aux sensations perdues qui l'habitaient parfois sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle était née humaine après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement renier son essence et se perdre à jamais dans les ténèbres sans rien ressentir du tout. Même si elle n'était pas loin de réussir…

**\- Sa majesté le Roi vous réclame, Altesse,** couina le Démon esclave, son corps mince et perpétuellement courbé vers l'avant se mouvant pour faire une révérence.

Son crâne dégarni toucha presque le sol de marbre tandis qu'elle se mettait à avancer gracieusement dans sa direction. Elle aurait beau dire, mais l'immortalité lui apportait cette prestance qui lui faisait jusque-là défaut. Sans parler de cette contenance qui arrachait à son corps tout relâchement. Elle se tenait droite, les épaules raides, tout le corps comme tendu et prêt à bondir. Kathe se savait dangereuse, chose très étrange au regard de ce qu'elle était avant. Voilà surement ce qui avait retenu Loki de lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'elle l'avait attaqué. Ça et la surprise. Elle avait pu la voir, inondant ses yeux bleus et bloquant tous ses membres. Il avait été littéralement tétanisé. C'était certainement cet air de stupeur qui avait fait naître son rire. Elle s'était ri de lui. De sa surprise tout d'abord puis de sa douleur, qui avait barré son visage d'une grimace encore plus amusante.

Rien que d'y penser Kathe senti un ricanement monter dans sa poitrine. Il resta là toutefois, et ne franchit aucunement la barrière figée de ses lèvres. Elle avait bien assez ri pour aujourd'hui.

Elle s'avança dans le palais, quittant son large balcon pour s'engouffrer entre les voiles qui ne protégeaient plus grand-chose de l'immense suite se trouvant à cet étage. Même à cette hauteur la poussière réussissait à s'infiltrer. Le vent puissant faisait danser les voiles et Kathe ferma les yeux une seconde pour savourer leurs caresses sur son visage. De l'autre côté elle retrouva cette chambre immense, aux couleurs plus douces, et plus sombres aussi, qui habillait les meubles. Les autres suites royales étaient beaucoup trop clinquantes et chatoyantes pour elle.

**\- Où se trouve-t-il ?** Demanda-t-elle au Démon rachitique.

Ce dernier la suivait aussi discrètement que possible, savourant certainement le miracle qui venait d'épargner sa misérable vie. Marchant à quatre pattes, Kathe pouvait entendre ses ongles, crasseux et trop longs, griffer le sol de marbre. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle ne croisa pas ses yeux globuleux, ce dernier gardant obstinément ses yeux globuleux baissés. Il devait avoir trop peur qu'elle ne le foudroie d'un regard, et il avait bien raison. L'idée même qu'il puisse laisser des traces de son insignifiante présence dans _SA_ suite, la vrillait d'une pulsion meurtrière particulièrement puissante. Il aurait suffi d'un regard, ses yeux noirs ne supportant que de moins en moins la vision des regards stupides et soumis des Démons esclaves. Ils lui filaient la nausée. Car contrairement, aux autres Démons, ces derniers ne disposaient pas de magie démoniaque et leurs yeux immenses s'en trouvaient perdus de leurs flammes. Aucun brasier infernal ne brillait dans les yeux ternes, et tout aussi verdâtre que leur peau, des Démons esclaves. Ce n'étaient que deux grandes billes, d'où se reflétaient des reflets verts plus ou moins sombre. Toujours ternes et soumis

**-Toujours dans le hall principal ?**

**\- Non, votre altesse. Le Roi souhaite vous retrouver à la salle du trône**, répondit l'esclave d'une voix misérable.

**\- Bien**, fut tout ce qu'elle s'autorisa à répondre à la larve qui lui servirait de guide jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Pas qu'elle en ait particulièrement besoin d'ailleurs.

Le Roi aimait lui envoyer des « garde du corps » pour l'escorter par-ci par-là. Un reste du temps où elle n'était encore qu'une pauvre victime humaine. A l'époque n'importe quel Démon de bas étages aurait pu la violer avant de l'égorger. Ou l'inverse, les Démons pouvaient parfois faire preuve d'imagination. Seulement aujourd'hui c'était bien la dernière chose qui aurait pu la préoccuper. Elle n'avait que faire d'avoir, ou non, un « garde du corps ». Bien que l'idée d'avoir un peu de solitude la démangeait au point de s'enfuir régulièrement de la sécurité de sa suite. Sans parler que le roi avait toujours été un peu trop optimiste quant à la fiabilité de se soit disant « garde du corps ». Certains avaient été parfois plus dangereux qui ses potentiel agresseurs.

Heureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire Démon esclave, qu'elle pourrait aisément réduire en bouillie si l'envi lui en prenait. Et personne n'aurait rien à en redire. Elle jouissait donc d'une certainement liberté. Mieux valait un Démon esclave qu'un fantôme d'obscurité de l'armé démoniaque comme escorte. Merci pour elle mais elle avait déjà donné avec ces satanés ombres. De vraies saloperies qu'elle avait bien du mal à attraper et à tuer. La dernière lui avait laissé un souvenir douloureux à l'abdomen. Avec le temps la douleur s'était peu à peu évanouit mais la cicatrise lui laissait un sérieux goût de défaite dans la bouche. Rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

Son regard se tourna une seconde vers la bête immonde qui la suivait silencieusement et, heureusement pour elle, elle bifurqua tout à coup sur la gauche pour emprunter un large escalier qui menait droit à la salle du trône, lui évitant un décès soudain.

Kathe était bien contente de retrouver le Roi Démon à cet endroit. Le hall principal devrait mieux s'appeler salle des tortures, ça définissait un peu mieux l'utilité de cette grande place. C'est là qu'une bonne centaine d'Asgardiens étaient emprisonnés. Des survivants de l'invasion…Mais il aurait mieux fallut, pour eux, mourir dans la bataille.

Parfois elle pouvait entendre leur hurlement de son perchoir favori. Seulement, comme pour beaucoup de chose, Kathe se refusait d'y penser. Elle avait l'éternité à présent pour culpabiliser. Ce moment arriverait bien assez tôt. Et dans l'immédiat, elle avait bien plus important à faire que de pleurer sur le sort peu enviable de quelque Asgardiens rescapés. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'esquiver cette salle autant que possible. Moins elle y mettait les pieds et mieux elle se portait. La salle du trône était très bien. Que le Roi Démon la fasse venir là-bas était, en soit, une marque de respect. Il savait qu'elle était son alliée mais il n'était pas prêt à pousser le bouchon trop loin en espérant qu'elle s'adonne aux mêmes hobbies que lui. Très peu pour elle. Kathe avait beau connaître la chanson, ayant été elle-même des deux côtés du manche, elle préférait encore tuer ses victimes de manières rapides et -pourquoi pas- indolores.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier, elle traversa un petit jardin d'intérieur pour se rendre à la pièce maîtresse du palais royal. Il lui fallut contourner une large fontaine, le son cristallin de l'eau s'étend peu à peu remplacé par un bruit flasque lorsque ce qui restait d'eau éclaboussait un amas visqueux d'une substance qu'elle se refusait à identifier. Cela pouvait être un morceau sanguinolent de la garde royale, voire même ce qui restait d'un repas démoniaque après complète digestion.

En fin de compte ce n'était plus si dommage que le palais, et toute la cité avec, disparaisse dans les flammes. Tout était devenu peu à peu trop moche selon Kathe. Même son perchoir, petit îlot de quiétude au-dessus de la masse grouillante qu'étaient les Démons, finirait par être souillé par leur immondice. Mieux valait faire table rase. Un grand brasier, et puis plus rien. Pour changer…

Le Démon esclave poussa une sorte de glapissement lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent entre d'immenses colonnes d'or pure. Ces dernières encadraient le trône divin de la cité d'Asgard, s'éparpillant sur une large surface et ouverte sur l'extérieur du palais. Kathe dépassait la dernière rangé de colonne lorsque le Démon esclave s'échappa vivement, disparaissant entre les colonnes. Elle ne s'en formalisa qu'à moitié, certaine que le Roi Démon serait encore d'une humeur exécrable. La plupart des Démons esclaves se passaient bien volontiers d'être trop près du Roi ou des nobles, au risque de le regretter amèrement. Un peu comme avec elle en fin de compte. Les Démons esclaves n'étaient qu'une sous espèces, uniquement bonne à servir les plus forts. Esclaves, guerriers, fantômes d'obscurités, ou encore nobles, le monde des Démons ressemblait beaucoup à certaine société des mondes connus. Kathe y retrouvait les mêmes injustices, quoi que milles fois plus exacerbées. Les forts écrasaient les faibles. Et, heureusement pour elle, elle avait réussi à passer de l'autre côté de la balance. Elle n'avait plus à baisser les yeux, à se cacher, à serrer les dents sous la douleur et la honte. Elle avait réussi à gagner, non pas le respect, mais la peur chez les Démons les plus puissants. Pour ça il lui avait fallu apprendre à être cruel, mais aussi maligne et quelque peu vicieuse. Elle avait appris vite. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eu un bon professeur pour ça. Le meilleur qui soit…

C'est la tête haute, le visage barré d'un sérieux qui la vieillissait légèrement, que Kathe fit son entré dans l'immense place dominée par le trône. Elle avança au centre, les hautes colonnes encadrant son pas vers le large escalier d'où dominait le trône du Roi. Ici aussi le vent soufflait en bourrasque, les larges piliers soutenant le haut plafond n'étant d'aucune utilité pour atténuer sa puissance. La salle du trône elle-même, point centrale de toute la cité d'Asgard et haut lieu de pureté et de puissance, se retrouvait ensevelie sous une fine couche de poussière. La cendre atténuait les reflets rougeoyant du ciel sur les colonnes d'or. Et la robe de Kathe dansa légèrement sous ce souffle poussiéreux, son regard ne pouvant s'empêcher de distinguer son reflet dans l'une des innombrables colonnes. L'or ne lui renvoyait qu'une image floue malgré la pureté du métal et la finesse avec laquelle on en avait enduit la pierre soutenant l'édifice. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de deviner son apparence, comme autrefois. Car, sans même le chercher, elle était tombée sur un miroir légèrement brisé durant ses heures perdues à arpenter certaines zones du palais. Elle avait passée des années sans jamais voir son propre visage, vivant dans un monde de feu et de ténèbres. Revoir son image dans un miroir avait été une surprise à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue.

Sous ses joues creuses et ses yeux cernés de noir, elle avait drôlement vieillit, approchant doucement de la trentaine. Pourtant sa maigreur et le sérieux de son regard n'effaçaient pas encore ses traits de jeune fille. Avec un physique pareil elle faisait une victime de choix. Et ceux pour l'éternité. Le Roi Démon ne se lassait pas de lui en faire la remarque, la targuant qu'elle resterait jeune pour des milliers d'années encore. Elle ne voulait pas être jeune pour l'éternité. Pourquoi faire ? Pour être belle ? Ce n'était là que des gamineries. Pour plaire aux hommes ? A par les ennuis elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'un homme pourrait lui apporter de plus. Pour être adulé dans tous les mondes de cet univers et ainsi assoir sa puissance pour la nuit de temps ? Ça, à la rigueur, devenait tout de suite plus intéressant. Seulement, s'il lui avait fallu choisir entre un visage d'ange et l'apparence d'une très vieille âme, fatiguée, les traits tirés par la cruauté et le corps dégarni par la maigreur d'une vie sans plus aucune saveur, le choix était tout trouvé. Kathe se sentait usée jusqu'à la moelle, ne tenant debout que grâce à une volonté de fer et une colère immense. Les flammes et l'ombre l'habitaient de plus en plus. Elles réduisaient en cendre tout ce qu'elle avait été, pour finalement tout noyer dans le néant. Seul restait la colère et la rage. Seul restait cette envie particulière de tout détruire. Kathe n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille qu'elle était autrefois. Elle était à présent femme et tourmenté par des années passées à vivre en enfer. Elle avait à présent tout d'un Démon et ne lui restait plus que ce corps, dernier vestige de son ancienne condition humaine. Son esprit partait peu à peu en feu, se liant aux Démons pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans les abysses. Son âme, elle, n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain, envolée depuis longtemps. Elle n'était même plus sûr de savoir qu'elle sensation cela faisait d'en avoir une à l'intérieur de soi. Mais qu'importe, car sans ça elle était devenu plus forte. Avec ou sans la Relique, elle ne risquait plus de mourir bêtement comme une simple humaine. Elle pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi les Dieux et les Démons passaient leur temps à critiquer l'humanité et à se sentir si supérieur. Kathe ne se sentait pas supérieur, juste particulièrement malchanceuse. Mais il fallait bien avouer que la faiblesse humaine était agaçante. La veille encore elle avait sauté de son perchoir pour dégringoler toute la hauteur de la tour royale. Elle était arrivée souplement dans un des jardins, son poids fissurant la terre asséchée sous ses pieds sans qu'elle ne s'en retrouve déstabilisée. Grâce à sa force, elle pouvait se permettre pas mal de chose à présent. Et elle était plutôt fière d'avoir appris à se battre avec sa nouvelle puissance.

Sa réputation dans le milieu démoniaque n'était plus à faire, tout comme les rumeurs sur la perte de son âme. Alors, malgré son visage d'ange et son corps de femme, aucun Démons n'osait s'approcher d'elle de trop prés. Ne souhaitant pas risquer de se battre avec elle. Sans parler du roi Démon qui l'a gardait sous son aile. S'il n'était pas toujours là pour calmer les ardeurs de son peuple de dégénéré, il se savait dans tous le royaume que si elle venait à mourir sa vengeance serait terrible. Kathe savait qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne l'avait jamais caché, et encore aujourd'hui il cherchait à l'approcher toujours plus prés. Il l'avait marié, à lui-même, la faisant peu à peu passer d'otage, d'esclave, de guerrier et conseiller jusqu'au statu étonnant de Reine. Elle repensait avec horreur à leur simulacre infâme de mariage. Que le destin soit loué le banquet avait été bien pire que la nuit de noces. Car si elle avait été obligée de supporter la vision cauchemardesque d'un banquet cannibale elle avait, au moins, échappé à la réelle consommation du mariage. Que ce soit pour la nourriture – qu'elle n'avait pas osé toucher- que pour l'échange de fluides corporel avec le Roi – qu'elle n'avait pas osé toucher non plus-, elle avait finalement échappé au pire. Heureusement pour elle qu'il soit rendu incapable de la toucher grâce à la marque qu'elle portait à la cuisse. Sans ça elle se serait surement retrouvée obligé d'élargir quelque peu son plan pour espérer arriver à ses fins. Kathe était prête à tout. Seulement laisser ce monstre l'approcher lui aurait demandé bien trop d'effort mental et émotionnel. Si la chose devait arriver un jour elle ne donnerait pas chère de son état mental pour la suite. Elle avait été témoin d'assez d'orgie démoniaque pour se faire une idée de la manière dont le sexe était pratiqué. Autant d'imagination la laissait légèrement pensive, même si la plupart du temps elle se retrouvait à se sauver en courant au risque de voir son estomac se retourner de dégoût. Il existait encore certaine limite qu'elle n'était pas prête à franchir si facilement.

S'approchant doucement Kathe repéra quelque noble et Démon guerrier présents, eux aussi, aux pieds du trône. Elle se stoppait à quelque mètre de la première marche du trône, jetant des regards mauvais aux Démons qui avaient l'audace de la regarder en face.

Comme toujours le Roi Démon aimait se faire désirer. Lui, plus qu'aucun autre Démon, n'avait nullement besoin de s'inquiéter de sa survie et il ne se battait que pour son bon plaisir. C'était surement une des raisons qui faisait que tous les vices de l'univers semblaient se réincarner en lui. Il prenait plaisir à exacerber les défauts les plus énervants en une seule et même personne, à savoir : lui –même. Le Roi Démon était cruel, mesquin, égocentrique et complètement fou. Ajoutez à cela qu'il portait en lui l'essence même de tous les péchés originaux. La luxure étant la pire, selon Kathe, qui ne se remettrait surement jamais de la vision du Roi au milieu d'un amas de corps nus se mouvant dans la sueur et les gémissements. Ce jour-là elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans les quartiers privés du Roi. Bien mal lui en prit de chercher un moyen de lui nuire discrètement. Au final c'était surtout sa propre rétine qui en avait souffert. Pour un peu elle s'en serait crevé les yeux.

Kathe en était à se demande s'il elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se saouler jusqu' à la mort en espérant oublier l'horreur de la scène, lorsqu'elle renifla l'approche d'un intrus à l'intérieur de son périmètre de sécurité. Les Démons avaient de bien qu'il laissait transparaître suffisamment d'onde maléfique pour que l'on ne les perde jamais de vu. Elle serait capable de les renifler à des kilomètres.

**\- Gloire vous soit rendu, altesse**, siffla alors un Démon de la noblesse en s'approchant d'elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Cracha Kathe en se retournant à peine vers lui.

Les bras croisés, elle se tenait raide devant le trône, son regard sombre braqué sur le siège en or et attendant patiemment que le Roi en ai fini avec ses tortures et ses exécutions pour enfin daigner la rejoindre. Elle avait nullement envi de perdre son temps à parler avec ce genre ce Démon. Parmi tous les Démons nobles, la plupart préférait l'ignorer tandis que les autres attendaient simplement de pouvoir la tuer sans risquer de se faire prendre par le Roi. Mais celui-là ne cessait de lui tourner autour. Elle devinait depuis longtemps ses intentions mais, comme pour le Roi, il n'était pas prêt de voir ses désirs se réaliser. Elle était intouchable, ils avaient tous finit par le comprendre et ne cherchait plus à la violer à tout bout de champ. A certain moment ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin mais finalement la douleur de la marque était telle, pour ses agresseurs, qu'ils ne pouvaient que la laisser s'échapper. Voilà au moins une chose que Loki n'avait pas fait de travers…

**\- Ma garde personnelle m'a fait part de votre implication dans l'attaque d'hier. Je tenais à vous dire que je n'ai jamais douté de vous une seule seconde**, siffla-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'il tentait une approche insidieuse.

Pour un Démon il était moins immonde que ces semblables, Kathe devait bien l'avouer. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était capable de le reconnaître parmi tous les autres. Malgré les années à vivre auprès d'eux elle était toujours bien incapable de différencier un Démon d'un autre. Les castes étaient facilement reconnaissables. Les esclaves et les nobles étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Les uns étant petit et rachitique, les autres biens plus grands qu'un humain et un tout petit peu moins rachitique. Ils arboraient tous la même couleur verdâtre aux reflets noirs sur une peau faite de fine écailles. Elles étaient si fines que sur leur visage le tout formait comme une peau parfaitement lisse, se mouvant étrangement selon les émotions des yeux ou de la bouche. Les yeux étaient aussi une des rares choses qu'ils avaient en commun. A ceci près que les Démons nobles, tout comme les Démons guerriers, étaient capable de faire brûler leur magie démoniaque en eux pour inonder leur regard de flammes.

Si elle préférait côtoyer les Démons nobles, plus que les Démons esclaves, c'était aussi parce qu'ils avaient la décence de s'habiller. La garde-robe limitée des Démons offrait tout de même aux nobles de riches habits aux couleurs sombres. La chaleur les obligeait à garder le torse nue, les femelles habillant leur poitrine de bijoux fait de perle de sang (les mêmes qui ornaient ses propres cheveux). Sous une large ceinture portée sur les hanches, les Démons nobles cachaient leur sexe et leurs jambes sous de longues jupes aux voiles très légers. Leurs pieds, ou pattes griffues, se promenaient, nus et silencieusement, sur le marbre. Contrairement aux Démons esclaves qu'on entendait arriver à dix kilomètres.

**\- Je me fiche pas mal de ton opinion de serpent. Garde donc tes compliments et ta salive derrière l'immondice qui te sert de dentition,** crachat-elle méchamment.

**\- Toujours aussi enragé, à ce que je vois. Ce n'est vraiment pas pour me déplaire,** siffla le Démon en se penchant légèrement vers elle. La dite dentition se dévoila peu à peu dans un large et dangereux sourire. **Si seulement vous consentiez à vous laisser faire je pourrais vous faire beaucoup de bien. **

**\- Tu ne peux pas me toucher. L'aurais-tu déjà oublié, ou est-ce que la dernière fois n'a pas suffi ?**

Kathe vit parfaitement l'éclaire de terreur qui traversa son regard, rien qu'une seconde. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il en retournait. La dernière fois qu'il avait attenté à sa pudeur il s'était reçut une correction de la part de la marque – et d'elle-même-, si cuisante, qu'il n'avait plus osé s'approcher d'elle pendant au moins une bonne année. Mais Asgard, à feu et à sang, devait lui avoir redonné les petites noisettes pendantes qui lui servaient de testicule. Rien que d'y repenser Kathe en frissonna de dégoût. Sa vengeance, ce jour-là, fut des plus terribles. A tel point que le Roi lui-même s'était retrouvé obligé d'intervenir. On ne tuait pas aussi facilement un Démon noble, le reste de sa famille risquerait ensuite de s'en prendre à l'autorité du Roi. Ça ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de se rire ouvertement du malheureux à la queue trop curieuse qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près de sa délicieuse âme damnée. Même si elle ne l'autorisait pas plus à la toucher, elle avait au moins le respect de ne pas s'en prendre à ses bijoux de famille lorsqu'il tentait lui-aussi sa chance. Ce corps, si doux et pure, et intouchable, de cette humaine était un véritable supplice pour la totalité des Démons. Ils étaient plus d'un à vouloir la posséder mais elle portait la marque du Dieu Déchut. Grand sorcier et conspirateur, ce fourbe avait cloitré le corps de l'humaine dans la vertu. Et ce pour l'éternité.

Pourtant le Démon qui se tenait auprès de Kathe, devant le trône de Roi d'Asgard, ravala sa peur pour lui répondre d'un sourire goguenard. Au plus grand étonnement de Kathe, il fit même un pas vers elle, levant la main pour tenter de la toucher mais s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de sa joue. Ce petit manège ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune femme. Elle fit une grimace tout en reculant de quelque pas. Cela sembla plaire au Démon car il lâcha un petit rire sinistre avant d'ajouter :

**\- Vous et moi, nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… Vous n'êtes pas aussi inviolable qu'il n'y parait. N'est-ce pas, Altesse ?**

Nouveau frisson pour Kathe, qui se crispa des pieds à la tête, prête à sauter à la gorge de cet affreux – et trop intelligent- Démons. Elle pourrait peut-être faire passer ça pour un accident. Après tout, les accidents étaient si vite arrivés…. Et si même les témoins venaient à disparaitre, ils n'y auraient alors plus personne pour l'accuser.

Elle détestait quand le Roi Démon lui faisait la morale. La dernière fois il lui avait servi un discours titanesque sur l'importance de l'armée démoniaque dans leur plan de bataille et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas en décimer une bonne moitié deux jours avant l'assaut d'Asgard. Ses pauvres oreilles s'en souvenaient encore. Tout ça à cause d'un léger malentendu qui avait inclus Kathe, un Démon guerrier, un poulet – trouver elle ne savait trop où- et une marmite en fonte. Rien de bien méchant aux premiers abords mais qui avait fini en véritable rébellion aux portes des enfers. Elle avait pris une sacrée rouste ce jour-là mais le Démon guerrier en question c'était littéralement fait atomiser lorsque le Roi s'était enfin interposé avec le pouvoir de la Relique.

Autant dire qu'elle n'était plus à une bagarre ou une bourde près, le Roi finissait toujours par tout lui pardonner. Elle pouvait donc faire un petit écart à la bienséance en piétinant rapidement tous les Démons ici présent. De toute façon ce n'était vraiment pas comme si elle n'avait pas le choix.

Car ce Démon, plus fourbe que la moyenne, semblait connaître son petit secret. A savoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi soumise à la marque qu'elle se plaisait à le dire au Roi. En réalité, et Kathe le ressentait très bien, elle maîtrisait la marque. Lorsqu'un démon, ou toutes autres créatures démoniaques, tentaient de s'en prendre à elle d'une manière qui lui déplaisait particulièrement, Kathe était capable de générer de la douleur chez ses ennemis. Elle n'était pas victime mais belle et bien mairesse du sortilège laissé par le Dieu du Chaos. Elle y voyait une sorte de cadeau, méchant et légèrement pervers, qu'il lui laissait pour qu'elle puisse se défendre d'éventuels agresseurs. Mais, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait parfaitement pu s'offrir à un autre corps. Aussi bizarre eut-il été, Loki avait trouvé là un outil indispensable à la jeune femme. Elle n'imaginait même pas dans quel pétrin elle se serrait retrouvé si les Démons avaient pu la toucher de la sorte. Encore une fois, elle frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Elle fusilla le Démon du regard, puisant dans ses forces pour le désintégrer dans les trois secondes à venir. Mais c'est alors que le vent sembla faire un virage aux pieds du trône. Il renvoya un parfum à Kathe qui la tétanisa sur place. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec le Démon, ce dernier notant la soudaine crispation de la femme avant qu'elle ne face violemment volte-face.

Kathe se retrouva surprise de ne rien découvrir dans son dos, si ce n'est quelque Démons entassés en groupes éparses sur l'immense place. Aucun ne s'était approché de trop près et Kathe savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de leur présence pour le moment. La plupart d'entre eux préférant l'ignorer. Pourtant elle restait tendu, sa poitrine semblant exploser tandis qu'un sillon d'air frais s'insinuait lentement dans son espace vital.

Elle aurait reconnu ce parfum de perdition entre milles. Il n'y avait que Loki pour dégager une telle brise glacée tout autour de lui, son parfum la percutant plus surement qu'une attaque de plein fouet.

Il est là, quelque part autour d'elle, elle le sait. Elle le sent.

Mais elle ne vit rien. Pas la moindre silhouette fière et bien droite, cachée derrière une colonne d'or. Pas le moindre reflet de sa présence dans les ombres dansantes des flammes sur le sol pavé d'or. Rien ne bougeait, et le vent emportait peu à peu son délicat parfum. Mais il était bien là. Elle en mettrait son âme à brûler si elle en avait encore une.

Suspicieuse, Kathe tandis une main dans le vide. Cette lourdeur, qui semblait vouloir lui courbé l'échine, la prenait toute entière et elle pouvait presque l'imaginer la fixer intensément. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir juste en face d'elle, son aura semblant l'appeler à travers la marque pour lui hurler sa présence. Loki était là et c'est son corps entier qui vibrait comme jamais. La même sensation qui l'avait prise violemment la veille. C'était cette sensation, plus que la moue choquée du Dieu, qui l'avait peut-être fait rire aux éclats. Car, au final, il n'y avait qu'auprès de Lui qu'elle semblait réellement vivre. Sous son parfum ses poumons semblaient retrouver l'usage de la respiration. Sa peau la piquait de se jeter au travers de cette aura divine et glacée. Son cœur pulsait dans cette même direction, l'envahissant d'un besoin ardent. Comme une affamée qui a oubliée jusqu'à la faim tant son calvaire fut long, Kathe retrouvait le désir de vivre au contact du Dieu. Vivre, plus vite, plus fort, rien que pour se percuter durement à son essence chaotique. Rien que pour lui.

Cette sensation la prenait toute entière et Kathe ne doutait plus de sa présence. Pourtant c'est sur du vide que sa main se referma lorsqu'elle tenta de saisir l'aura caractéristique du Dieu. Il n'y avait rien, rien qu'un souffle d'air frais qui lui glissa entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle baissa sa main. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accentuer son froncement de sourcil, fusillant un point invisible devant elle.

D'une manière ou d'une autre Loki était à ses côtés, et il l'espionnait.

Le Démon noble gesticula nerveusement. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement lorsqu'elle se mettait à l'ignorer de la sorte. Son intelligence limité – quoi que moins que la majorité de ses semblables- ne captant pas la crispation de la jeune femme. Il l'a pensait simplement envahie que d'un ennui profond. Tout au plus légèrement frustré que le Roi lui ait interdit de tuer des Démons nobles à tout bout de champs. Les expressions humaines n'étaient vraiment pas son fort – comme pour le reste de ses semblable-. C'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait le plus, ce goût d'étrangère, à la peau fraiche et encore intacte.

Persuadé que Kathe avait décidé de l'ignorer pour les mauvaises raisons, le Démons se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Il profita qu'elle fixe un même point vide, toute son attention tournée sur un fantôme qu'elle était seule à voir. Il glissa son visage près de son cou. Son large torse se penchant sur elle, tout son corps presque collé au sien. Il restait nerveux et tendu, conscient que seul l'état hypnotique dans lequel elle semblait perdue, lui permettait de se rapprocher aussi près. Jamais il n'avait encore eu l'occasion de respirer son parfum de femme humaine, d'aussi près. Il craignait toujours un peu pour ses attributs masculins, auquel il tenait beaucoup, n'ayant pas oublié sa dernière défaite face à la femme.

Tendu, il inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux, légèrement en colère de constater qu'elle ne saisissait pas l'importance de son secret. Si le Roi venait à l'apprendre, aucun doute qu'il la punirait violemment de ne pas le laisser approcher intimement de son corps. Il cherchait à être bon joueur en soulignant à l'ancienne humaine qu'il était prêt à garder son secret. Pourtant elle semblait ne rien en avoir à foutre. Le croyait-elle donc si insignifiant pour qu'elle ose lui tourner le dos à un moment pareil ? Il était petit fils d'un des plus grands et cruels Roi démoniaque. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus par une vulgaire femelle.

Même si l'envi secrète de se soumettre à cette impératrice du mal faisait se tendre des parties totalement inavouable de son corps. Il la détestait autant qu'il la désirait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – comme beaucoup d'autre Démons, même si très peu semblaient l'assumer.

**\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne réalisez pas l'importance de cette information, ma Reine**, sifflât-t-il doucement entre ses dents acérées, faisant frissonner Kathe. **Mais n'ayez crainte ceci restera notre petit secret à tous les deux.**

Agacée au possible de ne pas réussir à trouver l'origine exacte de la présence invisible devant elle, Kathe bouscula sans ménagement le Démon noble. Toujours dans un état second, la poitrine prise d'une violente pulsion meurtrière au contact de l'aura glacée qui semblait l'entourer, elle lui saisit violemment le bras pour le tordre durement. Elle força le Démon noble à s'agenouiller dans un cri de douleur, l'os de son épaule rachitique craquant affreusement sous l'influence de ce corps pourtant plus petit. Car, contrairement à ce que sa taille laissait penser, Kathe était bien plus forte physiquement que bon nombre de Démons guerriers. Le Roi aimait la voir puissantes et dangereuse, mais le Démon commençait à penser qu'il en avait un peu trop fait. Elle était devenue bien trop forte et mauvaise. A l'instar des autres Démons, elle pourrait très bien soulever une guerre interne dans le but de détrôner le Roi.

Après tout le Roi n'était le Roi que de son vivant. Raccourcir la durée de vie d'un Roi, laissait alors la place pour un autre Roi. Ou Reine, dans le cas de Kathe.

**\- Bas les pattes vermines purulentes ! Comment oses-tu toucher ta Reine ?! Je devrais t'arracher les pattes hideuses qui te servent de membres pour te rappeler à rester à ta place !**

Elle lâcha un ricanement crispé, son visage tordu d'une grimace cruelle. Le regard un peu fou, elle tordit de plus en plus le bras maigre du Démon, lui faisant ainsi lâcher un deuxième cri de douleur. Elle pouvait presque voir ses yeux briller de flammes, preuve qu'il aurait aimé se défendre ou, du moins, qu'il avait assez de rage en lui pour la maudire milles fois dans ses penses. Mais il ne tenta rien, laissant Kathe terminer de l'humilier en espérant qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le tuer. Sans ça jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de l'approcher.

**\- Rappel moi quelle est ta place, vermine**, sifflait-elle pour le narguer.** Allez**, insista-t-elle en vrillant son épaule sous sa prise tandis qu'elle écrasa son pied sur le visage du Démon. Le fin talon de ses chaussures s'enfonçait dans sa joue creuse, forçant son visage reptilien à s'écraser sur le sol d'or. **Dis-moi où est ta place.**

**\- A vos pieds ma Reine**, grogna-t-il sous la douleur et l'humiliation. Pourtant c'est bien du plaisir qui lui raidi l'échine en sentant le corps féminin le dominer totalement. **Ma place est à vos pieds.**

Kathe laissa un sourire un peu moins dangereux glisser sur son visage.

**\- Bien, il me semble que tu retrouves enfin la raison**, lâcha-t-elle d'un air totalement détaché. Pourtant elle ne le lâchait toujours pas alors qu'elle continuait, un peu plus bas : **Pour ce qui est de « notre » petit secret. **Le « notre » lui arracha presque la bouche**. J'espère bien que tu l'emporteras avec toi dans la tombe, même s'il faut que je te donne un petit coup de pouce histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de dérapage de langue. D'ailleurs, ta langue tu n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Je devrais te la raccourcir un peu, juste pour être bien sûr**, ajoutait-elle dans un franc sourire en sortant doucement la lame courbe caché sous sa ceinture. La même qui avait servi à poignarder Loki… et tant d'autre.

Le Démon noble lâcha un couinement tout à fait terrible, parfaitement conscient qu'elle ne blaguait pas le moins du monde. Elle allait vraiment lui couper la langue pour s'assurer de son silence. D'autre Démon, moins chanceux, avait connu bien pire pour moins que ça. Pourtant il était noble, lui ! Il ne pouvait pas subir un tel affront sans que personne ne bouge. Seulement personne n'était encore venu le sortir de là – l'égoïsme et l'instinct de survie étant les qualités primordiales à tous Démons-. Et c'était bien partit pour continuer tandis qu'il regardait avec effrois l'ancienne humaine rapprocher la lame de son visage écrasé au sol.

Mais Kathe ne put continuer son petit jeu plus longtemps, sursautant légèrement devant le vacarme du Roi Démon lorsque celui-ci entra violemment dans la salle du trône, accompagné du suite immense. Comme toujours il était l'inverse de la douceur et de la discrétion et c'est la moue boudeuse qu'elle l'entendit lui lâcher négligemment alors qu'il passait près d'elle.

**\- Kathe, ma petite, relâche donc notre ami veux-tu. Je ne t'ai pas confectionné cette robe pour que tu la taches avec du sang de seconde zone. **

Le Démon noble, grimaça légèrement sous l'insulte mais fut tout de même ravi lorsque la jeune femme le relâcha totalement dans un soupir de pure frustration. Il s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle sans demander son reste, lançant tout de même un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule douloureuse avant de disparaître derrière la première rangée de colonnes d'or. Le regard intense qu'elle lui renvoya fut aussi convainquant qu'un long discours sur le fait de fermer sa grande gueule au sujet de sa marque.

**\- Tu sais que je t'ais fait chercher toute la journée ? **Continuait le Roi d'un ton étonnamment calme, en gravissant, marche par marche, le trône d'Asgard.

Comme les Démons nobles, il portait une ceinture sur les hanches, de légers voiles flottant autour de ses jambes maigres lors de son ascension. A ceci près qu'il était le seul à ne porter que de l'or sur lui. Même les voiles, de son unique habit, brillaient de fil d'or. Une couronne, faite du même métal, ornait sa tête et finissait de prouver à ceux qui douteraient encore qu'il était Le personnage le plus important du peuple démoniaque. Tout à sa satisfaction d'être le Maitre suprême, il posa ses fesses sur le trône d'Asgard. Jusque-là fruit défendu, de pureté et de pouvoir. Il inspira profondément de manière un peu grotesque, tout en lançant un regard dominant sur l'ensemble de la salle. Il transpirait la fierté et la satisfaction et c'est avec un sourire toujours légèrement cruel qu'il parcourra l'ensemble des Démons présent avant de se fixer sur Kathe. Son regard, contrairement aux autres Démons, était perpétuellement baigné de flammes. Contrecoup de la puissance qu'il mettait à maintenir la Relique autour de son cou sans pour autant violer sa magie lumineuse. Il était bien plus fort grâce à elle mais il devait se battre violemment pour ne pas disparaître totalement dans les lueurs violettes que le bijou projetait tout autour de lui. Mais il n'était pas le Roi pour rien. De mémoire démoniaque, il n'y avait jamais eu plus puissant que lui. Et cela semblait se confirmer car, jusqu'ici, aucun autre Démon n'avait jamais assis son postérieur rachitique sur le trône de la cité d'Asgard. Il était un être exceptionnel et il en était très fier.

**\- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes inquiétez pour moi ?** Questionna Kathe, à son tour, noyant le poisson dans une légère grimace.

**\- Et si c'était le cas ?** Répliqua-t-il alors qu'il se penchait en avant dans sa direction.

**\- Je n'en croirai rien**, enchaîna-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Le Roi Démon partit alors dans un grand rire qui fit trembler le marbre du palais.

**\- Ha ! Toujours aussi mordante !** Hurla-t-il en montrant les crocs. **Je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! Seulement…,** ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sombre, vrillant Kathe d'un regard meurtrier. **Seulement je suis Roi, et de ce fait il me faut me soucier de mes sujets adorés. **

Dans un mouvement souple il se leva du trône, n'ayant presque posé ses fesses dessus que pour narguer l'or massif de son postérieur de Démon. Il longea le haut de sa tour de marches, se rapprochant légèrement de la jeune femme sans la quitter des yeux.

**\- Et mes sujets adorés, vois-tu, mon soufflé que tu n'avais pas réussi à raccourcir la vie d'un certain Dieu. Contrairement à ce que tu m'avais promis**, finit-il dans un murmure menaçant.

Elle ne put faire autrement que de trembler. Mais, ne voulant pas se démonter aussi facilement, elle se rapprocha à son tour de lui. Se retrouvant aux pieds des marches, ne pouvant s'approcher d'avantage sans monter les escaliers du trône, elle lui fit sa plus belle révérence. Ses yeux se baissèrent en signe de respect alors qu'elle inclinait la tête, laissant la cambrure de ses reins se marquer plus significativement tandis qu'elle se penchait devant lui.

Elle avait à faire à un être tellement orgueilleux qu'il était presque impossible d'avoir une conversation avec lui tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas brosser dans le sens du poil. Avec le temps elle avait appris à l'amadouer suffisamment pour qu'il oublie les raisons de sa colère. Tout n'était qu'une question de charme, elle l'avait bien compris. Et pour ça, aussi, elle avait eu le meilleur professeur qui soit.

**\- Que sa démoniaque majesté me pardonne, **lui souffla-t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête. Elle se permit d'accrocher ses yeux, adoucissant suffisamment son visage pour qu'il croie y discerner un sourire. **Mais vos très chers sujets ont dû également vous expliquer mon état quelque peu … submergé. J'ai failli, je l'avoue. Mais la sensation de ma lame dans sa chaire, et la douleur sur son visage, m'ont offert tant de plaisir que je n'ai pu me contrôler plus longtemps.**

Le fixant de ses yeux de biches, elle ramena ses mains vers sa poitrine, laissant ses bras épouser les courbes de son corps dans une moue quelle voulait consciemment tentatrice. L'innocence entachée de perversité, ou de cruauté, était Le fantasme de tous les Démons. Et particulièrement du Roi. Une des raisons pour lesquels il était autant manipulable.

**\- J'implore votre clémence mais aussi…,** ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure charmeur,** … une occasion de me racheter. Il me tarde de lui faire à nouveau goûter l'étreinte de ma lame.**

Le Roi semblait hypnotisé. Il resta stoïque tout le long de la supplique et resta bien deux secondes de trop dans un état second avant de vivement claquer dans ses mains.

**\- Ha ! Mais comment pourrais-je seulement t'en vouloir ?! Lâcha-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Je sais bien que je peux te faire confiance. Quoi qu'en disent mes conseillers…,** siffla-t-il entre ses dents acérées en lançant un regard un peu fou aux dits conseillers.

Kathe les vit, du coin de l'œil, trembler devant la menace à peine voilé. L'un d'entre eux, particulièrement couard, couina de terreur avant de s'enfuir.

**\- Mais, eux, ne savent pas**, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse. Il lança un regard étrange à la jeune femme – qui n'aima pas ça- avant de lentement descendre les escaliers. **Ils ne savent pas que nos chemins se suivent étroitement. Nos désirs se complète parfaitement et je suis certain que nous saurons trouver un terrain d'entente plus que satisfaisant. Après tout, nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Faite de mort et de carnage.**

Il lâcha un reniflement amusé, semblant jouir par anticipation de ses barbaries futures. Kathe aussi voyait bien le tableau, mais elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en réjouir. L'éternité avec un malade pareil ? Très peu pour elle !

Le Roi ne décela pas le tique de panique qui crispa son léger sourire de façade sous la terreur de passer l'éternité en compagnie de sa glorieuse et démoniaque compagnie. Trop occupé à expulser la cour royale et les gardes d'un geste souple de doigts griffus, le Roi arriva aux pieds du trône pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme et de son sourire de façade retrouvé.

**\- Mais avant ça…. J'attends de toi que tu me débarrasse du Dieu du Chaos le plus rapidement possible. Lui et son frère vont certainement tenter de s'emparer de la Relique…,** lui sifflai-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante. **Ils vont chercher à la détruire, pour éviter à quiconque de l'utiliser. Et nous n'aimerions vraiment pas que cela arrive n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Non**, souffla Kathe dans un murmure tremblant. **Ils ne doivent pas approcher de la Relique.**

Le Roi, qui s'était jusque-là légèrement penché, se redressa de toute sa hauteur en face de l'ancienne humaine.

**\- Je suis bien d'accord,** grinça-t-il durement en fixant d'un air meurtrier un point inexistant dans la salle du trône.

Il sembla un instant pensif, laissant à Kathe le temps de digérer l'information. Si Thor ou Loki s'en prenait à la Relique, elle ne répondrait alors plus de rien. Et cela n'allait absolument pas dans le sens de son plan. Elle devait sauver la Relique, pas la laisser se faire écraser par les Dieux ou les Démons. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse rapidement de Loki. L'énergie noire, qu'il portait en lui, devait impérativement lui revenir. Sans ça, jamais elle pourrait accéder à la Relique sans risquer de la blesser au passage. Elle avait beau être l'entité la plus puissante de cet Univers, pour Kathe, ce n'était qu'une toute petite chose, faite de cristal, et qu'elle devait protéger au péril de sa vie.

Car qu'importe que l'Univers existe encore, ou pas, si sa petite étoile n'y brillait plus…

**\- Tu chantes pour elle**, siffla le Roi Démon tout à coup. Surprenant la jeune femme, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les flammes semblèrent exploser dans ses iris alors qu'il ajoutait dans un murmure rauque : **Je peux t'entendre, dans ma tête. Un chant si doux…,** il tendit sa main griffue vers elle, caressant lentement son visage, **… si triste**.

Légèrement déboussolée, Kathe resta sans rien faire lorsqu'il se pencha pour la saisir à la taille et la rapprocher doucement. Elle savait très bien qu'il lui parlait de la Relique, et ces moments étaient si rares c'est dernier temps, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de les attendre, soumise. Dans ses moments elle se savait plus faible que lui, et lui aussi semblait le deviner. Ce fourbe était plus difficile à duper qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. Tant pis ! Pensa-t-elle alors que le Roi lui soufflait doucement ce qu'elle souffrait d'entendre depuis des mois.

**\- Elle t'entend aussi, tu sais. Et elle te répond. Son chant inonde tellement ma tête que parfois j'en ai presque du mal à penser**, siffla-t-il plus nerveusement.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses tortures quotidiennes lorsque ces deux-là se mettaient à chantonner dans sa cervelle, peu habituer à ce genre de douceur. Il commençait presque à aimer ça… mais plutôt se faire éviscérer que de l'avouer. Si ses sujets apprenaient sa nouvelle sensiblerie, il se ferait démembrer lentement en place publique et moqué pour l'éternité.

Mais, au fond, il devait bien s'avouer que la Relique et la femme qui se trouvait au creux de ses bras, le transperçait de nouvelles sensations aussi surement qu'une lance dans son cœur portant inexistant.

**\- Je pourrais te le faire écouter, ma Reine….,** murmura-t-il à son oreille. **Laisse toi aller…**

Kathe, animée par le désir t'entendre ce chant, se décida à passer ses bras par-dessus les épaules du démon, enlaçant son cou maigre. Elle ravala difficilement ses frissons de dégoût tandis qu'il tirait sur sa taille pour l'enlacer toujours plus près. Elle était à deux doigts de trouver une échappatoire, plus très sûr de vouloir qu'il la touche d'aussi près, lorsque qu'un drôle d'échos se fit entendre dans sa tête. Lorsque la douce musique de la Relique l'envahit enfin toute entière, Kathe poussa un profond soupir.

Légèrement déconnectée, elle se laissa complètement aller dans les bras maigres, mais puissants, du Roi Démon. Elle le sentit trembler sous un rire, le devinant machiavélique. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait qu'il ait encore réussi à la rapprocher au plus près, ne cherchant même pas à faire agir la marque pour l'éloigner. Car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi bien. Et ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec cette étreinte contre ce corps trop maigre. Elle oubliait jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, seulement bercée par ce doux chant qui inondait tout son être. Ce chant de cristal, aux mélodies ressemblant étrangement aux siennes, semblait répondre à son propre chant. C'était à elle de protéger la Relique à présent, seulement Kathe se sentait mourir de constater qu'une fois encore c'était cette dernière qui semblait la rassurer. Elle chantait pour elle, lui soufflant doucement que toutes choses à une fin. Et qu'il ne sert à rien de les redouter. Il suffit de se laisser porter.

Et Kathe se laissa porter, soupirant une deuxième fois en resserrant inconsciemment ses bras autour de ce corps rachitique qui lui offrait – une fois n'est pas coutume- un petit instant de paradis dans l'enfer les entourant.

**\- Tu vois…,** souffla le Roi Démon à son oreille. **Je ne t'ai pas mentit**, ajouta-t-il doucement.** Jamais je ne te mentirais, ma Reine…**

**\- Oui, je sais**, lui répondit-elle dans un état second.

Elle ne savait s'il tiendrait parole, ou non. Mais, au fond, c'était surtout elle qui lui mentait. Et lui continuait de tout ignorer de ses plans secrets. Car même s'il avait été un allié étrange dans ces dernières années de tourmente, Kathe ne pouvait oublier. Elle ne pouvait pardonner. Pas à la créature immonde qui avait assassiné sa propre mère, avant de la kidnapper jusqu'en enfer. Elle se l'était juré, elle aurait sa vengeance… Et elle sauverait sa précieuse petite étoile toujours enfermée dans la Relique. Fut-elle obligée d'anéantir tout Asgard et ces habitants- quel qu'ils soient- pour y parvenir.

**\- Tu pourras entendre son chant pour l'éternité, si tu le souhaite, **souffla une nouvelle fois le Roi. **Mais pour ça il faut que tu m'aide à tuer tous les Dieux... A ce moment-là, seulement, je te la rendrais. **

Il la relâcha doucement, plantant ses yeux de flammes dans ceux de l'ancienne humaine. Kathe sentit son cœur se serrer de désespoir lorsque le chant de sa douce Relique s'échappa peu à peu d'elle. Le Roi s'éloigna tranquillement d'elle, ses longues mains griffant doucement les différents motifs de sa robe. Et Kathe perdue définitivement son oxygène tandis que le chant s'évanouissait totalement.

**\- Va, maintenant ! **Gronda le Roi, un sourire cruel s'étirant sur son visage.** Et déchaine les ténèbres et la flamme pour ton Roi. Le royaume des enfers n'a pas encore étendu son emprise sur l'Univers, et il est plus que temps d'y remédier…**

Dans un état second, Kathe s'éloigna doucement du Roi. Elle était comme hypnotisée, incapable de réfléchir correctement, si ce n'est à l'ordre de « son » Roi. Il avait raison, il était temps pour elle de passer à l'action. Elle devait tuer ce qui restait des Dieux, et cela commencerait par Loki. Pour la Relique, pour le bien de tous… Pour elle, et sa vengeance.

L'écho de la Relique résonnant encore profondément en elle, Kathe marcha droit devant elle, atteignant les colonnes d'or pour s'y perdre jusque dans les profondeurs les plus insoupçonnées d'Asgard. Elle devait retrouver Loki, et abréger sa vie de manière drastique. Le Chaos n'avait que trop duré sur ces terres, il était temps pour elle de faire un peu de ménage. Plus de six ans qu'elle attendait ça, rêvant secrètement du jour où elle pourrait enfin laver son honneur bafoué. Oh elle avait connu bien des déshonneurs lors de son séjour en enfer. Mais aucun d'eux n'égalaient la trahison abjecte de Loki envers elle. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Pire, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait jamais eu l'idée folle de s'emparer de la Relique sur la planète Terre. Tout était de sa faute et elle ne pouvait plus le laisser errer à sa guise entre les mondes, au risque qu'il n'aggrave toujours plus le cours du destin. Elle avait assez à penser sans avoir à supporter une seconde de plus sa présence dans le même cosmos que le sien. Loki devait mourir. Parce que c'était un juste retour des choses mais, aussi, parce que c'était une nécessité. Kathe y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Pour défaire le Roi Démon de la Relique il fallait qu'il baisse totalement sa garde devant elle. Et la tête de Loki empalé sur une pique était la preuve parfaite de son allégeance. Avec ça elle pourrait accéder à la dernière étape de son plan. Il lui fallait juste un Loki mort et toute l'énergie noire qu'il avait emmagasinée. Facile.

Surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Son regard atterré de la dernière fois ne faisait aucun doute. Elle pourrait le piétiner et le réduire en bouilli qu'il resterait bêtement les bras ballants. Elle n'était peut-être pas plus forte ou plus vicieuse que lui mais elle avait au moins l'avantage de n'avoir aucun scrupule à abréger sa –trop longue- vie, une bonne fois pour toute.

Avec de la chance l'odeur de ses tripes dégoulinant hors de son ventre atténueraient à jamais le souvenir de son parfum enivrant…

**Fin chapitre 4**


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre enthousiasme et votre patience.

J'vous aime putain !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 5**

**LOKI**

Le ton montait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il y avait ceux qui refusaient totalement l'idée, ceux qui étaient près à – au moins- l'écouter, et enfin les plus optimistes – et les moins nombreux- qui semblaient déjà convaincus que l'idée marcherait. Loki, lui, s'ennuyait ferme.

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il était coincé entre Thor et l'un des quatre guerriers, légendaires compagnons de son –Oh- combien distingué- « frère ». Par malheur c'était le plus imposant de la bande, plus connu sous le doux nom de Volstagg l'Enorme. Il avait les deux qualités le plus _fines_ de l'Univers, à savoir être le plus imposant Asgardien jamais connu, et être le plus bruyant également. Ce n'était pas celui que Loki détestait le plus, mais ce n'était pas non plus son préféré. D'ailleurs il les détestait tous, qu'importe lequel des quatre, de Sif, Volstagg, Hugun ou encore de ce charmeur de Fandral, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux sans rêver de tous les tuer dans un horrible bain de sang.

Et le débat acharné, mené par son frère, pour savoir si oui ou non il était digne de confiance, ne l'aidait en rien à garder son sang-froid. Seulement il avait bien mieux à faire pour le moment que de les écouter échanger palabres et autres noms d'oiseaux – Sif était celle qui avait le plus d'imagination en la matière-.

**\- Non ! Tu es complètement fou ! Aurais-tu oublié tous ce qu'il à déjà fait subir à Asgard ? On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! **S'insurgeait la brune en fusillant Thor du regard.

**\- Sif, je comprends tes doutes, mais pour l'instant c'est le seul moyen**, lui répondit-il calmement.

\- **Oui !** s'exclama Volstagg. **Pendant que nous parlons, des centaines des n'autre meurent sous la torture ! Il est temps d'agir !**

Son exclamation fut aussitôt approuvée par des nombreux murmures d'approbations dans la salle. La cinquantaine d'Asgardiens, toujours vivants – et libres-, échangeaient regards et opinion, certains attendant la réponse de celui qui deviendrait surement leur nouveau Roi, Thor.

**\- Plutôt mourir que d'avoir peur de ces Démons !** Renchéri Volstagg, de nouvelles approbation se mêlant à l'écho de sa grosse voix sous la voute de la salle des Anciennes Reliques.

**\- La mort c'est bien cela qui vous attend tous, si vous vous jetez dans la bataille les yeux fermés**, enchaina Hugun, d'un air sombre.

**\- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que Hugun le terrible à peur !** Se moqua Fandral, son sourire charmeur empêchant surement Hugun de fendre sa jolie petite tête blonde en deux.

**\- La peur peut parfois sauver un homme**, rétorqua-t-il tout de même dans un rauque menaçant.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Thor, ce dernier opinant à sa remarque.

Il était bien d'accord avec son compagnon d'arme, quoi qu'en dise les autres. Odin lui-même s'était fait terrassé par le Roi Démon et son armée. Ils avaient à faire à des ennemis fourbes et cruels. Et son meilleur plan, pour l'instant, était de confronter à ces ennemis un être tout aussi fourbe et cruel. De par son tempérament, ou même de ses origines, Loki était bien l'adversaire destiné aux Démons. Sans parler de sa puissance actuel qui pourrait faire une grande différence dans les combats à venir. Cela lui était difficile de l'admettre, mais Thor était un peu plus confiant depuis qu'il avait enfin réussi à remettre la main sur son frère. Un miracle en soit ! Aucune divinité ou oracle, n'aurait pu prédire qu'un jour le grand Thor se retrouverait à quémander l'aide de son frère, le Dieu de la Malice. Voilà pourquoi il avait autant de mal à convaincre les autres de l'aide précieuse que Loki pourrait leur apporter. Personne ne voulait prendre de risque en incluant le Dieu du Chaos dans cette guerre contre les Démons. C'était bien trop risqué. Mais heureusement pour lui, Thor avait la confiance de son peuple. Ça allait peut être lui prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu – vu la mine déconfite de Sif chaque fois qu'elle jetait un regard vers Loki- mais il finirait par tous les convaincre.

C'était le seul moyen, pour eux, de gagner la guerre.

**\- Mes chères amis, il ne sert à rien de débattre sur nos peurs**, tenta-t-il, calmant le débat avant que les coups de se mettent à pleuvoir entre ses deux compagnons. **Volstagg à raison sur un point, il faut libérer rapidement les prisonniers. Le plus grand nombre doit quitter Asgard, et seuls les guerriers les plus aguerris pourront me suivre pour l'assaut final.**

Loki se retint de pousser un long soupir de frustration. Voilà que son frère repartait dans la description d'un plan déjà détaillé cent fois. Il jeta un regard à la foule amassé devant eux, et à leur regard de pure admiration vers son frère. Les Asgardiens n'étaient rien d'autre que des moutons, aux yeux de Loki. Des moutons trop bêtes pour faire autre chose qu'écouter les ordres des princes et des rois. Et après on venait lui dire qu'il était mégalomane ? A voir comment son frère se tenait fièrement au milieu de la foule, brandissant son poing pour soulever la liesse générale, il restait sceptique. Ces montons n'attendaient finalement que ça : être dominé par les plus puissants. Depuis son départ rien n'avait vraiment changé dans la cité des Dieux, et Loki se demandait encore pourquoi il était bien le seul à avoir cherché à violer l'ordre établis. Il était impensable à ses yeux de vivre une vie de soumission. Soumis à Asgard, soumis à sa famille adoptive et soumis à Odin. Il n'était certainement pas fait pour une telle vie, voilà surement pourquoi il s'amusait à y mettre un peu de Chaos.

Ennuyé de cette discussion stérile – Thor finirait bien par les convaincre tôt ou tard- Loki se dégagea discrètement de l'imposante présence de Voldragg, pour finalement disparaître dans la foule. Il avait bien plus important à faire que d'écouter son frère déblatérer pendant encore une bonne heure.

Sans que personne ne semble faire attention à lui, Loki s'éloigna de l'espace centrale. A pas souple, sans trop se presser, il rejoignit une des alcôves de l'immense pièce. La lumière sombre lui permit un instant de disparaître dans le large décor, personne – y compris son frère ou Sif- ne firent plus attention à lui tandis qu'il s'avançait à présent vers la relique glacée de ses ancêtres Jotun. Trop content de se faire oublier un instant, Loki baissa sa garde, ses yeux bleus vifs se percutant à la lumière du cube de glace. Un même reflet givré liait son regard glacé à la relique qui lui faisait face. Placée sur un présentoir de marbre noir, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre les mains pour s'en emparer. A peine commençait-il à réaliser qu'il venait de réussir la première étape de son plan, qu'une voix douce s'élevait dans son dos, semblant vouloir le dissuader de faire une bêtise.

**\- Toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes habitudes.**

Loki ferma les yeux une seconde, se forçant à inspirer lentement avant de se retourner vers cette femme, fière et belle, qui se tenait à quelque pas.

**\- Mère**, souffla-t-il.

Il ne ressentit aucune honte lorsque son cœur se serra face au chagrin immense qui semblait flouter son regard. Mais même dans la douleur, Freya savait rester droite et fière. Un roc face à la tempête.

Pour Loki, Thor avait toujours bien plus ressemblé à sa mère qu'à Odin, Père de Tout. C'était d'elle qu'il tenait sa fougue et son courage. Chez Freya, c'était toute sa carrure qui était teintée de noblesse, la douleur elle-même ne semblant pas l'atteindre assez profondément pour qu'elle se laisse envahir par une quelconque faiblesse. Et pourtant elle était si douce, dotée d'une capacité incroyable à aimer.

Allant même jusqu'à l'aimer, lui.

Elle était bien la seule qu'il considérait réellement comme sa famille. Ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, mais Freya était sa mère, quoi qu'en dise les langues les plus vipères.

**\- Cela fait si longtemps, mon fils,** lui sourit-elle en s'approchant doucement.

Il accepta son étreinte, s'autorisant une unique seconde de détente aux creux de ses bras. Elle le relâcha ensuite doucement, posant une main tendre sur sa joue, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle le détailla un instant , son regard perdant quelque peu de sa douceur lorsqu'elle dit, de but en blanc :

**\- Tu sa une mine affreuse.**

Loki laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

**\- Et tu es tendu**, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lancer une quelconque plaisanterie. **Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu aussi nerveux. Et tu es si maigre ! Par les neufs royaumes, est-ce que tu as seulement pris le temps de manger ces dix dernières années ?**

**\- Il me semble avoir mangé un cookie, il n'y a pas si longtemps**, ricana Loki, à peine étonné de l'emportement soudain de Freya.

Il tentait tout de même de détourner le sujet. Il avait plus urgent à faire que d'écouter le sermon d'une mère inquiète. Il avait dit la première chose qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Il resta pensif une seconde, mais au bout du compte c'était bel et bien la vérité.

**\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, Loki**, le gronda, doucement, Freya.

Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, consciente du changement profond chez son plus jeune fils. Thor l'avait pourtant prévenu… Mais Loki était si changeant de nature qu'elle n'avait pas espéré que cela soit vrai. Pourtant son dernier séjour sur Terre semblait l'avoir bel et bien transformé.

Oh, il n'en était pas moins dangereux. C'était son fils après tout, elle le connaissait très bien et elle était parfaitement conscience que c'était elle qui lui avait enseigné ses premiers sortilèges de mort. Pendant un moment, lorsqu'il était encore jeune et innocent, elle avait cru pouvoir canaliser la force infinie de cet enfant. Mais le chaos ne peut être maitrisé et lorsqu'elle s'en était rendu compte il était déjà trop tard.

Mais cet homme qui lui faisait face n'était plus tout à fait comme elle l'avait connu. Les années n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. Ils étaient des Dieux, quelque décennies sans aucune nouvelle était chose courante, même au sein d'une famille. Le changement qu'elle ressentait, en plongeant dans les yeux de glace de son fils, était quelque chose de plus profondément ancré que le temps. Seule une expérience particulièrement traumatisante pouvait ainsi changer un homme. L'Amour avait frappé Loki plus durement qu'une guerre. Freya en aurait presque ri, comprenant parfaitement que l'idée même de l'Amour pouvait être suffisamment traumatisante chez Loki pour qu'il change à ce point. Seulement les cernes de son fils et son air las et fatigué l'inquiétaient trop pour qu'elle trouve cela réellement drôle. Et puis la situation d'Asgard, en ce moment, ne prêtait pas trop à rire.

Il n'y avait que Loki pour continuer à sourire dans ces moments-là.

**\- Que comptes-tu faire Loki ?** Le questionna-t-elle, consciente qu'il lui filerait entre les pattes dés qu'il en aurait l'opportunité. Son instinct de mère lui soufflait de parler à Loki tant qu'elle l'avait sous la main. Après il serait peut-être trop tard…

**\- Je vais reprendre la relique de mes ancêtres**, répondit le fils sans hésiter une seconde. Il mentait rarement à Freya. A quoi bon, vu qu'elle finissait toujours par découvrir la vérité.** J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.**

Sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna aussitôt d'elle pour finalement poser ses deux mains sur les poignées du cube de glace. Son sang de jotun vibra.

**\- Vas-tu aider ton frère dans la guerre contre les Démons ?** Demanda encore la mère, son regard ne cillant aucunement lorsqu'elle le vit enfin se retourner, le cube de glace entre les mains et la peau entièrement bleu.

**\- Oui, je vais l'aider**, soupira-t-il, se retenant de faire une grimace à l'idée qu'il devrait bel et bien aider son frère. **J'anéantirai l'armée démoniaque**, ajouta-t-il en la vrillant d'un regard rouge sang.

Il fit rapidement disparaître le cube entre ses mains, n'ayant vraiment pas envie que Sif le surprenne. Sa peau redevenait peu à peu normale, ses yeux perdant leur reflet rouge pour retrouver leur couleur bleutée.

**\- Pour ce qui est du reste, Thor se débrouillera. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur Asgard une fois la bataille terminée.**

**\- Oui je comprends**, souffla Freya dans un petit sourire. **Tu vas essayer de la sauver…**

Loki se crispa, serrant les poings d'agacement. Elle avait encore touché juste.

**\- Je ne parlerai pas d'elle**, siffla-t-il.

Car la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre de sa mère c'était bien des paroles de vengeance et de mort à l'encontre de son ancienne compagne de route. De la part des autres, il pouvait le supporter, se demandant silencieusement si oui ou non il pourrait les faire disparaître lors de la bataille. Un accident était si vite arrivé… Seulement, venant de sa propre mère...

**\- Mais je ne te demande rien**, répliqua à son tour Freya, le sondant lentement d'un regard acéré. **Je l'ai déjà rencontré, tu sais…**

S'il n'avait pas été crispé de la tête aux pieds Loki aurait peut-être réagit à cette annonce. Seulement il resta de marbre, inquiet de connaître l'avis de sa mère sur la jeune « humaine ».

**\- Elle est charmante.**

Et il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Septique, il releva l'un de ses sourcils ne pouvant empêcher un sourire en coin se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres fines. Et on disait de lui qu'il était malicieux. Mais il n'en était rien comparé à sa mère. Le sourire moqueur qu'elle lui lança venait appuyer ses pensées.

**\- Elle est un peu perdue, je dois l'admettre. Mais après plusieurs années passées en enfer, ça peut se comprendre. En tout cas elle est très jolie**, ajouta-t-elle encore avant de laisser un silence pensif l'envahir. **Tu sais… Je pense qu'elle mérite de quitter Asgard, et cette guerre, sans être inquiété par la justice de ton frère.**

Loki serra les dents. La fameuse justice de son frère serrait certainement influencée par ses compagnons. Et il connaissait déjà l'opinion de Sif sur la question. Elle ne laisserait jamais Kathe sortir vivante de la cité divine.

**\- Ton humaine n'est pas aussi possédée que le dise les autres. Je suis convaincu qu'elle se bat pour son propre intérêt.**

**\- Il faut tout de même avouer qu'elle sait se montrer convaincante**, répliqua-t-il en se passant une main sur le flan, là même où elle l'avait poignardé un peu plus tôt.

**\- Peut-être… Elle a l'air maligne cette petite**, lâcha Freya légèrement pensive.

**\- Je peux savoir quand exactement tu l'as rencontré ?**

Freya lui répondit d'abord par un grand silence, puis doucement elle ajouta :

**\- Le jour de la mort de ton père…**

Elle inspira lentement, semblant chercher son courage, tout en empêchant ses larmes de couler.

**\- Nous avions réussi à rester cachés, au début de l'invasion. Ton père en était fou de rage. Voir nos ennemis prendre place dans notre demeure était un affront qu'il supportait mal. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de se préparer avant la bataille. Il était persuadé de réussir à tuer le Roi Démon avec ses propres forces, inconscient de la puissance de l'énergie noire renfermé dans la Relique.**

Loki restait silencieux, écoutant religieusement les souvenirs de sa mère pour s'y plonger comme s'il avait été lui-même présent lors de la grande bataille qui avait écourté la vie du père de Tout. Il était suffisamment sensible envers sa mère pour ne pas l'interrompre lorsqu'elle parlait d'Odin comme de son père. Car la soudaine tristesse qui envahissait son doux regard lui piquait douloureusement la poitrine. Quelque part, c'était une bonne chose. Ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir de vengeance…

**\- Avec Thor et d'autres guerriers, ils se sont rendus sur la place centrale du palais, là où ce qui reste de notre peuple se faisait torturer pour le bon plaisir des Démons. Je me suis éclipsé de la vigilance des gardes, laissés derrière pour protéger les femmes et les enfants cachés dans les sous-sols. Il me fallait des herbes pour soigner les blesser et pour ça il fallait que je rejoigne mes appartements. Jusque-là ton père me l'avait refusé, prétextant que cela était trop risqué... Avec le recul je sais qu'il avait raison. Mais je voulais profiter de leur attaque comme diversion. A ce moment-là je ne savais pas que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ton père…**

**\- Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir**, tenta de la rassurer Loki devant l'air coupable qu'elle lui renvoyait.

**\- Mais j'aurais dû**, répliqua-t-elle, se fustigeant elle-même de n'avoir pu éviter ce que personne n'aurai même seulement imaginé.

Elle lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et Loki se retint difficilement de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il n'aimait pas la voir se remémorer ces souvenirs douloureux, mais il était aussi tordu par l'impatience de connaître la fin de l'histoire. Si sa mère avait pu rencontrer Kathe et en ressortir vivante, cela signifiait qu'il y avait bien un espoir pour son humaine. Aussi démoniaque qu'elle puisse être à présent, elle avait tout de même laissé la vie sauve à une déesse – et pas n'importe laquelle-.

**\- Lorsque j'ai atteint le haut de la tour royale et après avoir récupérer mes herbes je me suis rendu dans tes appartements**, ajoutait-elle avec courage, ravalant durement ses larmes de chagrin pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. **C'est là que je l'ai vu, Loki. Elle était sur ton balcon et regardait le combat entre le Père de Tout et le Roi Démon, près du Bifrost.**

**Elle n'a pas pris part au combat ?** S'étonna Loki, une pointe lui vrillant le cœur. Mais il se refusa à l'apparenter à de l'espoir.

**\- Non, elle restait seulement là. Observant les mouvements des armés… Je suis sûr qu'elle m'avait senti approcher bien avant que je ne me présente à elle, pourtant elle n'a fait aucun mouvement pour m'attaquer.**

Loki écoutait attentivement, surpris et douloureusement ravis de ce que Freya lui révélait. Kathe, Sa Kathe, avait donc épargné une déesse, prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas totalement perdue. Seulement elle s'était refusée à l'épargner, lui. Cette vérité laissait courir un frisson le long de son échine.

-** Elle semblait savoir qui j'étais et lorsqu'elle s'est enfin tourné vers moi…**, Freya laissa échapper un rire léger, **…Elle m'a fait une légère révérence.**

**\- Qu'a –t-elle dit ?**

Loki était de plus en plus impatient, buvant chaque mot, à la recherche d'une possible rédemption. Le ton de Freya, lui, se faisait peu à peu plus dure et impérieux.

**\- Elle m'a quasiment ordonné de fuir. De quitter Asgard pendant qu'il était encore temps. J'ai eu beau lui dire que mon époux détruirait l'armée démoniaque et le Roi Démon, elle ne m'a pas cru une seule seconde. C'était bien la seule à être certaine de la finalité des combats, qui continuaient pourtant à faire rage devant nous. Elle m'a dit que la puissance de la Relique était inégalée et qu'Odin lui-même n'avait pas une chance. Au début j'ai refusé de la croire mais la tournure que prenait peu à peu la bataille, sous nos yeux, m'inquiétait…Pourtant, si tu l'avais vu… Elle était si calme, presque sereine…. Je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner. De venir avec moi dans les sous-sols. J'ai juré que je la défendrai contre les autres. J'étais persuadée de son innocence… Et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs…**, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, le regard un peu ailleurs quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne se fixe à nouveau sur son fils et n'ajoute : **Mais elle a refusé.**

Le ricanement du Dieu Chaos claqua dans l'air rien qu'une seconde, avant qu'il ne se reprenne vivement en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il baissa la tête, ses yeux vifs suivant le tracé des dalles de marbres noires sous ses pieds. Freya nota à quel point il semblait hors de lui, comme près à exploser. Il retenait le Chaos qui l'habitait, ses ondes magiques venant chatouiller l'air d'une manière particulièrement glacée. Elle pouvait le sentir, étant elle-même une grande magicienne. Sa puissance aurait presque pu la surprendre mais ce qui la laissait sans voix c'était ce petit sourire en coin qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir ravaler. Il était empli de rage et de pulsions meurtrières -et nul doute que si elle n'avait pas été sa mère il l'aurait massacré dans la seconde- pourtant son sourire la surprenait bien plus que sa soudaine colère. Un sourire doux, un peu moqueur comme toujours, mais bien plus sincère que ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

**\- Je te remercie pour ton soutien mère, mais ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça qu'elle ait refusé ton aide. Elle a surement quelque chose derrière la tête et préfère gérer ses petites affaires toute seule**, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, faisant preuve d'un self-contrôle qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il fit craquer son cou tout en crispant la mâchoire, sans que son sourire en coin ne le quitte une seconde tandis qu'il continuai :

**\- Elle n'est pas foutu de rester en place une seule seconde sans faire une bêtise. Une vraie sauterelle. Et une petite sauvageonne par dessus le marché. Si tu voyais ses manières, même lors d'un bal sur Terre il a fallut qu'elle se saoule avant de quasiment se battre en duel avec un Démon. Et elle était encore humaine ! Sans parler qu'elle est presque aussi têtue que moi, **finit-il dans un soupire crispé. Il était évident à présent qu'il aurait un mal fou à se faire écouter d'elle pour la ramener dans le droit chemin. **  
**

**\- Oui, ça j'ai cru remarquer, **souffla Freya dans un petit sourire.

**\- Elle ne t'a rien dit de plus ?** Enchaîna le fils sans prendre garde au sous-entendu.**  
**

**\- Si. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle restait encore avec les Démons…**, souffla Freya en laissant une seconde son regard se perdre dans le vide tout en se remémorant l'image de cette ancienne humaine, sur ce haut balcon de la tour royale. Elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle affirmait que cette petite était belle. Et son regard était tout aussi intense que celui de son fils tandis qu'elle lui parlait de son ancienne compagne ….**Elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait quelqu'un à sauver**, finit-elle par lâcher, en se gardant bien de lui faire remarquer le fond de sa pensée.

Loki fit une grimace. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait à sauver, le couteau bien enfoncé dans sa chaire en était la preuve la plus flagrante.

**\- Elle t'a dit de qui il s'agissait ?**

Freya lui lança un regard étrange qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Elle ne lui répondit que par un grand silence. Il allait ajouter quelque mots, convaincu que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose mais c'est précisément ce moment que choisi Sif pour faire son apparition dans la petite alcôve. Elle sembla ravaler une réplique acerbe, consciente de la présence de la Reine, mais lança tout de même un regard noir à Loki lorsqu'elle lui dit :

**\- Thor te demande.**

**\- Si c'est thor qui le demande, alors je n'ai pas le choix**, lâcha le Dieu de la Malice dans un regard sombre, ses ondes magiques venant lécher la silhouette de la brune sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il pourrait la tuer, là, tout de suite…

Il en avait plus qu'assez du ton que cette mégère prenait avec lui. Mais il n'était pas Dieu du complot pour rien et c'est avec sang-froid qu'il retourna un sourire charmeur à Sif lorsqu'elle scruta l'emplacement vide sur le socle de la relique Jotün. Freya nota la différence flagrante entre ce sourire et celui, bien plus subtile et discret, qu'il arborait une minute plus tôt. Surprise comme jamais que son fils n'assassine pas sur place Sif... Mais bizarrement elle sentait également que sa colère était moins lourde et profonde qu'un peu plus tôt lorsqu'elle lui parait de l'ancienne humaine.

Son fils était vraiment une énigme et elle se félicitait déjà de réussir à décrypter ses expressions. Elle ne pouvait pas demander le Cosmos non plus. Réussir à comprendre Loki aurait été un véritable miracle.

Sif, de son côté, fusillait Loki du regard, prête à sauter à la gorge de ce fourbe et totalement inconsciente qu'elle se ferait atomiser dans la seconde. Freya préféra déminer la situation avant que son fils ne l'étripe sous ses yeux. D'une main, douce, posée sur son bras, elle poussa subtilement Loki à rejoindre rapidement Thor.

Sif n'ajouta rien, se contentant de faire une très légère révérence à la reine avant de tourner les talons. Sa longue chevelure sauvage disparaissait de l'alcôve lorsque Loki se saisit doucement de la main de sa mère, notant que la peau de perle de cette dernière s'était peu à peu fripée avec le temps. Mais elle restait magnifiquement belle. Avec affection il posa un baiser sur sa main, baissant lentement la tête avec révérence.

**\- Tu as toujours été un sacré charmeur, Loki**, gloussa une seconde la Reine des reines, avant de retrouver son sérieux. **Mais n'oublie pas qu'une femme a besoin de plus que quelque baisers et caresses.**

**Ha bon ? Pour autant que je sache cela à plutôt bien marché pour le moment**, ricana-t-il dans un sourire ensorceleur.

Freya tiqua à la moquerie. Elle récupéra vivement sa main pour infliger une petite tape sur celle de son fils tout en lui renvoyant une moue vaguement outrée. Ce dernier ricana encore une fois avant de s'éloigner doucement, car après tout Thor « ordonnait » sa présence. Il avait la relique de ses ancêtres, il lui fallait à présent se débarrasser de son escorte princière pour se lancer à la recherche de son humaine. Juste avant de franchir l'entrée de l'alcôve pour rejoindre ce qui restait de guerriers dans cette cité, il se stoppa et souffla, en se tournant à peine vers sa sa mère.

**\- De quoi une femme à-t-elle réellement besoin alors ?**

Freya laissa un sourire sans joie étirer ses lèvres, un regard tendre tourné sur ce fils qui s'interrogeait pour la première fois sur les besoins d'une autre personne que lui-même.

**\- Une femme à besoin que l'on meurt pour elle…**

**\- C'est un peu excessif**, répliqua-t-il aussitôt dans un rire.

**\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile de plaire à une femme…. Mais si tu es prêt à faire cela pour elle… Crois-moi, elle sera alors capable de partir te récupérer jusqu'aux royaumes des morts pour ne pas être abandonnée...  
**

Pensif, Loki ne rajouta rien de plus et disparut à son tour. Freya resta encore un long moment près du socle de la relique Jotün, s'interrogeant sur les désirs de son fils et sur ceux de cette étrange humaine – qui ne l'était plus tout à fait- et sur le destin d'Asgard la dorée. Car c'était bien une page de l'histoire cosmique qui s'écrivait sous ses yeux et elle restait surprise de la tournure des évènements. De l'amour de ces deux-là dépendrait surement l'avenir de tous. C'était à la fois étonnant et merveilleux. Seulement Freya n'osait se réjouir, car rien n'était encore accompli et tout pouvait encore finir dans les flammes démoniaques. Il ne suffisait qu'à ces deux-là de se perdre définitivement dans la rage et le Chaos pour que l'univers lui-même sombre pour toujours. Elle avait donné ses conseils de mère, mais elle n'était même pas certaine à cent pour cent que cela ait réellement un impact sur la suite des évènements. Elle ne pouvait rien de plus de toute façon elle était peut-être toujours la Mère de Tout mais elle n'avait plus autant de pouvoir. Sa magie originelle était comme diminuée depuis la mort de son époux. Et elle doutait de pouvoir retrouver un jour ses plein pouvoir, son chagrin était bien trop immense… A moins que l'on ne lui rende l'amour de sa vie.

Mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle ne reverrait son amour que lors de son passage à travers le voile de la mort. Là, uniquement elle pourrait le revoir, trônant à ses côtés dans le palais du Vahala pour l'éternité. Ce temps viendrait… mais pas encore.

.

.

.

**\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps Loki**, crâcha Sif dés qu'il fut à leur hauteur.

Sif, Thor et les restes des guerriers légendaires, se tenaient légèrement à l'écart des autres. Loki les rejoignit tranquillement, notant l'apparition de Hemdall entre Thor et Hugun.

**\- A peine arrivé et tu t'empares déjà du cube Jotün**, acheva de l'accuser Sif d'un air mauvais et bien plus fort que nécessaire pour que tous l'entendent parfaitement.

**\- Ma très chère Sif, j'ignore comment se passe le déroulement de ta pensé mais tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir que je serais peut-être plus à même de défendre Asgard grâce au pouvoir de la glace de mes ancêtres. Où peu-être préfères-tu que j'échoue et que la belle citée des Dieux ne sombre dans les abysses démoniaques. Après tout tu fus autrefois blonde, je ne saurais prétendre comprendre les rouages d'un cerveau aussi peu porté sur l'intelligence.**

**\- Espèce de sale petit…**, grinça durement l'intéressée en portant sa main à son épée tandis que Loki lui jetait un regard moqueur et fière de lui.

Après tout c'était lui qui avait rasé la belle chevelure blonde de Sif pour finalement – par un odieux stratagème- l'a rendre totalement brune. C'était un affront qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier – contrairement au reste de ses compagnons- et sa simple évocation pouvait la mettre dans une rage folle.

**\- Assez, vous deux !** rugit Thor, et il fit taire Sif d'un seul regard. Loki en revanche garda son sourire moqueur. **Il faut nous rassembler et frapper un grand coup Nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur.**

Thor n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il n'avait certainement pas la patience de réconcilier ces deux-là. Ils se détestaient peut-être depuis toujours et n'attendaient qu'un bon prétexte pour égorger l'autre dans son sommeil, pourtant ils devraient faire comme tout le monde et mettre leur querelles et rancœurs de côté pour pouvoir s'allier contre les Démons. C'était, à tous, leur seule chance de survie. Il ne chercha donc pas à argumenter plus longtemps contre Sif ou Loki et reprit le court de ses explications.

**\- Il faut faire sortir le Roi Démon du palais afin qu'un groupe de guerriers libèrent les otages. Les survivants se regrouperont ensuite à l'extérieur de la cité. Ils doivent tous passer le Bifrost avant que l'armée démoniaque ne se remette en marche**, lâchait-il d'une voix lourde et sérieuse, lançant un regard appuyé à Hemdall.

**\- Et, ton plan de génie, commence quand exactement ?** Grinça Loki en se gardant bien de faire de commentaire sur l'intelligence limité de son frère en matière de plan d'attaque. Après tout, son frère était tout aussi blond que Sif l'était autrefois… Mais il pourrait au moins profiter du Chaos de la bataille pour retrouver Kathe en toute discrétion. Car apparemment elle n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre part aux combats.

**\- Ce soir,** répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre dans un grondement qui ne tolérait aucune d'objection.** Les citoyens qui ne savent pas se battre commence déjà à se préparer à quitter ces lieux**, continua Thor en montrant, d'un geste énergique de la main, les femmes et les enfants qui se regroupaient vers la sortie secrète de l'immense hall à reliques.

**\- C'est un peu précipité, tu ne crois pas ? Tu comptes ouvrir les hostilités sans même faire une petite enquête ?** questionna à nouveau Loki.

**\- Je sais suffisamment de chose Loki**, répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre. Il lui lança ensuite un regard étrange que Loki n'aima pas du tout.

Pour un peu il croirait entendre Freya. Il répondit d'une grimace à cette affirmation tandis que Thor continuait :

**\- Sif et moi nous iront faire diversion auprès du Roi. Toi et les autres irez accompagner les civiles jusqu'au pont.**

Il s'apprêtait à continuer ses explications, se tournant vers ses compagnons pour leur soumettre ses idées, lorsque Loki lui coupa à nouveau la parole.

**\- Je ne jouerai pas aux baby-sitters pendant que tu t'occuperas du meilleur morceau**, crachat Loki. **Hemdall et les autres peuvent très bien s'en sortir sans moi. Je sais que Sif à surement dû te convaincre de ne pas me laisser approcher du Roi Démon mais c'est pourtant bien pour le tuer que tu m'as fait venir ici. Alors arrêtons un peu de tourner autour du pot. C'est moi qui ferai diversion et, toi, tu t'occuperas de faire évader les prisonniers.**

Thor resta pensif un instant, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux murmures désapprobateurs de ses compagnons. Pourtant Loki avait raison, qu'il le veuille ou non c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de tuer le Roi Démon. Ils pourraient tous essayer d'éloigner Loki des combats, il finirait tôt ou tard par y participer de toute façon. Ils avaient tous besoin de son pouvoir. L'avenir d'Asgard en dépendait.

**\- Il ne s'agit pas de tuer le Roi tout de suite**, lâcha-t-il tout de même, peu sûr de lui. Et peu sûr de Loki. **Il faut avant tout libérer les prisonniers.**

**\- Raison de plus**, enchaîna le brun.** Les civils sont plus important, tu devrais accompagner Hemdall et les autres au Bifrost. Si ça tourne mal, le plus grand nombre pourra s'enfuir. Rester dans la cité est beaucoup trop dangereux.**

Loki laissa un long silence s'installer. Thor restait pensif et pour la première fois aucun de ses compagnons ne tentèrent d'argumenter contre lui. Loki savait que Kathe resterait dans le palais royal. Quoi qu'il arrive, il devait y rester lui aussi et tenter d'y foutre un beau bordel. Facile

**\- Mais douterais-tu de mes motivations, mon frère ?** Questionna-t-il, vrillant Thor de son regard de glace.

Le blond serra le dents, son poing se crispant sur le manche de son marteau, et lâcha dans un froncement de sourcils embêté :

**\- Très bien. Essai quand même de ne pas faire trop de dégâts.**

Il ne doutait pas du sentiment de revanche de son frère mais il avait tout de même un peu peur de le lâcher, seul, dans la nature.

Sa remarque suscita aussitôt un mouvement de refus de la part des quatre guerriers et de Hemdall. Seulement après quelque minute et échanges d'arguments, ils acceptèrent l'idée. Mais c'était sans compter la hargne de Sif.

**\- Je l'accompagne quand même**, ajoutait-elle à Thor, le regard farouche.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre comprit tout de suite que cette demande ne pourrait être refusée.

De toute manière quand une femme décidait quelque chose il était souvent difficile – voir impossible- de la faire changer d'avis. Thor commençait à doucement connaître les femmes, grâce à Jane. Il accepta donc l'initiative d'un mouvement de tête, cherchant à occulter le fait que ces deux-là pourraient très bien s'entre-tuer avant d'avoir réussi leur mission. Il fit comme s'il ne voyait pas l'air satisfait de Sif tandis que Loki s'étranglait à moitié de mécontentement. Il serait certainement contraint de retarder ses plans à cause de la présence de la brune, Thor considérait que ça valait suffisamment tous les risques encouru.

Car Loki restait Loki. Thor se doutait depuis leur arrivé sur Asgard que son frère lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'était pas aussi naïf qu'à l'époque. Loki était le Dieu du Mensonge et de la Tromperie après tout. Et Loki avait toujours un coup d'avance sur ses adversaires. Il pouvait au mois se dire que Sif serrait comme une petite aiguille dans sa botte, elle l'énerverait suffisamment pour le ralentir et peut-être même éviter une catastrophe. Et puis, elle au moins, n'hésiterait pas à égorger l'humaine si celle-ci cherchait à s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à son frère. Ça ne lui plairait surement pas, mais la guerre restait la guerre. Et chaque Asgardien aujourd'hui avait ses morts à pleurer…

Le plus important était qu'il ne le perde pas. Le Dieu du chaos et son énergie noire était bien trop important pour leur survie. Il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser cette ancienne humaine se venger d'un quelconque affront qu'il lui aurait fait subir. Contre tout attente Sif pourrait bel et bien protéger Loki.

Thor laissa donc les deux bruns se regarder avec haine et mépris et s'occupa de diriger ses compagnons vers leurs tâches et mission. Ils rassemblèrent les civiles, et le peu de bien matériels qu'ils pourraient emmener avec eux. Les hommes, suffisamment brave et fort, furent armés, certains avec des armes provenant directement des reliques légendaires de leur cachette.

De son côté Loki serrait les dents et patientait, énumérant tous les sorts et attaques de son répertoires et notant celles à ne surtout pas oublier lorsqu'il se retrouverait face au Roi Démon. Une mort rapide et indolore était un honneur qu'il ne lui ferait pas, et Loki se retenait de sourire diaboliquement tandis qu'il imaginait une manière lente et parfaitement terrible afin d'écarteler cette sale engeance démoniaque.

Sif quitta un instant ses côtés, surement pour récupérer le plus d'arme possible se dit Loki tandis qu'il voyait les premiers groupe de civiles quitter peu à peu la salle des reliques pour rejoindre un passage secret. Il ne fit aucun adieu à Freya, se contentant de croiser son doux regard un bref instant avant qu'elle ne suive le premier groupe prêt à partir. Thor, suivit de Sif, réapparurent du fond de la salle et se dirigèrent vivement vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur et sous un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux de Loki, Thor empoigna l'avant-bras de Sif. Leur amitié était si forte qu'ils n'échangèrent qu'un long regard entendu malgré la réussite incertaine de leur plan. Ils pourraient bien ne plus jamais se revoir… Puis Le Dieu du Tonnerre se tourna vers son frère.

**\- Fais bien attention, Loki**, lui dit-il simplement.

Et Loki n'aurait sût dire s'il s'agissait d'un conseil ou d'une menace. Seulement Thor ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il fit volt face dans une envolée de cape rouge et disparut avec ce qui restait de gardes encore présent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent totalement seul que Loki réalisa qu'il pouvait enfin se mettre en chasse sans que rien ni personne ne le retienne.

**\- Dépêchons-nous de retrouver le roi Démon, on n'a pas toute la nuit**, grinça alors Sif à son intention.

_Enfin presque rien ni personne_…, pensa-t-il amèrement.

.

.

.

Sortir de la salle des Reliques pour rejoindre la salle des armes, fut un jeu d'enfant. Tenter de percer le mur de roche que son frère avait laissé entre la salle des armes et le reste du palais royale s'avéra plus corsé que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Sif chercha à retenir Loki d'utiliser la magie mais rien n'y fit et c'est dans une explosion de poussière qu'ils réussirent à s'extirper de la salle des armes. Le boucan aurait réveillé un mort et c'est en vrillant Loki d'un regard assassin que Sif se plaqua contre l'un des immense piliers fait d'or.

**\- Chercherais-tu à nous tuer ?** Crachat-elle durement à l'intéressé tandis qu'il se plaquait à son tour contre un pilier.

**\- J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit**, rétorqua-t-il dans un ricanement.

Seulement il ne s'attarda pas une seconde de plus sur sa compagne infortunée. Il s'élança à la vitesse de l'éclaire à travers les colonnes d'or. Sif jura et le suivit plus difficilement. Ils croisèrent plusieurs fois des brigades de Démons soldats, forçant la brune à ravaler ses insultes. Loki les rendaient invisible grâce à ses pouvoirs – elle l'avait vite remarqué mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être prudente. Certains des Démons soldats qu'ils croisaient, au fur et à mesure de leur assenions vers la salle du trône, faisait jusqu'à trois ou quatre fois leur taille. Et ces Démons étaient réputés être des guerriers cruels et redoutables. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie de s'y frotter dans l'immédiat.

Loki, fit tout son possible pour ignorer la brune alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur but. Il grognait intérieurement de se sentir obliger de la protéger avec son sort d'invisibilité, mais ne fit rien pour se débarrasser d'elle. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait lui être utile pour faire diversion.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement au niveau souhaité du palais, les dalles d'or se faisant plus large et régulière à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du trône au centre de l'immense espace. Loki intima le silence d'un mouvement sec à Sif lorsqu'elle chercha à connaître son plan. Ils dépassèrent la dernière horde de Démons soldats dissimulés entre les colonnes d'or et trouvèrent un espace proche du trône sans pour autant s'approcher de trop près des Démons nobles présents au centre de la salle.

Résolument plaqué contre l'unique colonne les séparant encore du trône, Sif était crispée de la tête aux pieds. L'idée de suivre Loki jusqu'au roi Démon, était la pire idée du siècle. Ils se jetaient ni plus ni moins dans la gueule du monstre. Elle s'apprêtait à signifier discrètement le fond de sa pensé au brun lorsque ce dernier se décolla de la colonne qui leur servait d'abris provisoire. La guerrière crut défaillir alors qu'il faisait un premier pas assuré dans la direction du trône. Elle réagit bien trop tard et ne réussit qu'à tâter le bout de sa cape verte avant qu'il ne s'éloigne complètement d'elle. Bien évidemment elle se refusa à le suivre, le laissant seul se montrer à la vue de tous. Consciente qu'il continuait à se rendre invisible grâce à sa magie mais pas suicidaire au point de vouloir le suivre. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de jeter un coup d'œil, légèrement paniqué, à la scène et à ce foutu Loki qui marchait l'air de rien au milieu des Démons nobles. Et c'est là qu'elle l'a remarqua. L'ancienne humaine.

Loki, lui, n'avait mit qu'un millième de seconde à l'apercevoir entre les colonnes d'or. Et il mit moins de temps que ça pour se décider à avancer, tout comme elle, vers les marches d'or du trône royal. Il détailla une nouvelle fois sa démarche, prenant son temps lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur les courbes de son corps, prenant parfaitement conscience, cette fois, qu'il s'agissait de Kathe.

Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer à présent. Elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. Sa compagne de route, son humaine, faible et un peu naïve, était morte en enfer. Il ne restait que cette femme aux traits tirés par la fatigue, le corps raide et rendu maigre par des années de lutte et de privation. Elle était toujours aussi belle, à ses yeux. Et il senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se plaça derrière elle, tout son être ressentant la chaleur particulière que son corps de femme dégageait. Il l'avait toujours trouvé d'une taille ridiculement petite par rapport à la sienne. Pourtant, l'aura qu'elle dégageait l'avait toujours transpercé de par son intensité. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle ne portait même plus d'âme, sa présence le percutait toujours autant. Il n'y avait que cette nuance démoniaque, ne lui appartenant nullement, qui venait souiller son aura. Ça la rendait certes plus intense encore mais Loki trouvait que ça gâchait profondément la saveur de la sentir près de lui.

Il devinait, d'ici, à quel point il lui serait difficile de séparer son corps de l'ombre démoniaque qui semblait l'habiter totalement à présent. Et il ne put s'empêcher de maudire milles fois les engeances qui avait fait subir un tel affront à cette innocente et autrefois si pure créature. Il en aurait presque grogné de rage, conscient de sa propre responsabilité face au malheur de cette femme qui était autrefois son…amie.

Oui, il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Elle avait été son amie, son alliée… _Et bien plus_, pensa-t-il avec mélancolie tandis que tous son être se tournait, possessif, vers ce petit corps de femme qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il fut presque envahit par le désir fou de toucher ses cheveux, et leurs tresses harmonieuses, s'étonnant encore de leur nouvelle couleur. Mais, fort heureusement, son geste inconscient fut stoppé par l'approche d'un Démon noble.

Loki crut entendre Sif s'étrangler de frayeur, à quelque mètre derrière eux, mais ni Kathe ni le Démon ne semblèrent s'en apercevoir. Et Loki resta parfaitement immobile face à l'échange improbable qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Entendre son ancienne compagne parler – et non pas rire comme une démente- lui envoya des frissons satisfaits. Il fit sans mal la distinction entre le son mélodieux de sa voix grave, et le ton mordant qu'elle utilisa pour répondre au Démon. Ça manière agressive de lui parler n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. Mais il restait plus que surpris de constater qu'elle était devenu Reine des Enfers en quelques années à peine. Une sacrée promotion, dont il ne pouvait même pas se vanter lui-même.

Rapidement pourtant Loki se retrouva à serrer les poings, tout son corps s'électrisant sous une vive piqure de jalousie. Le Démon noble tentait une approche – pas très subtile- vers Kathe, lui soufflant qu'il pourrait lui faire du bien -ou il ne savait trop quoi d'autre- si elle acceptait de se laisser faire. S'en fut trop pour le Dieu de la malice, qui acceptait déjà difficilement le fait qu'un Démon adresse la parole à son ancienne compagne de route. L'entendre lui faire pareil proposition, et sous son nez qui plus est – même s'ils l'ignoraient tous- était un affront qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer aussi facilement. Et qu'importe que le démon, lui-même, le rassure sur le pouvoir toujours puissant de la marque qu'il lui avait laissé. Apparemment personne ne pouvait la toucher, mais c'était bien la dernière raison qui pourrait permettre à une limace comme ce Démon noble de baver pareil horreur aux oreilles délicates de Kathe. Sans parler de ses oreilles à lui !

Prit d'une rage froide et à peine contrôlée, il fit un pas dans la direction de Kathe, prêt à éloigner définitivement tout intrus qui n'y aurait pas sa place -c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le monde-. Il y eu un étrange murmure, qui lui inonda la tête rien qu'une seconde, sans qu'il ne capte réellement sa provenance, et qui l'empêcha de faire un nouveau pas vers l'ancienne humaine. La sensation étrange que le murmure lui laissait n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce rire mystérieux. Mais il n'eut, encore une fois, aucune réponse. Et, la seconde d'après, Kathe se retournait comme un diable et le clouait sur place d'un regard quasi meurtrier.

Il crut être cerné, son sortilège percé à jour sous la puissance de ses deux yeux sombres et de cette lueur enflammée et douloureuse qui s'y nichait. Pourtant il put à nouveau respirer normalement lorsqu'il la vit fixer différent point dans la salle du trône, son regard lui passant au travers pour tenter d'y trouver un fantôme. Elle s'avait qu'il était là, et il en était le premier étonné. Comment diable réussissait-elle à sentir son aura malgré son bouclier magique ? Si elle en était capable, le Démon noble le devrait également. Seulement ce dernier semblait, lui-même, ne rien comprendre. Pouvait-elle ressentir son aura tout comme il ressentait la sienne ? Il n'ignorait pas qu'il pouvait la trouver et l'atteindre jusqu'aux confins de l'univers grâce au pouvoir de la marque. Mais elle n'était pas sensé détenir le même pouvoir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment elle faisait mais il était quasi évident que c'était bel et bien lui qu'elle cherchait ardemment du regard. D'ailleurs si un regard pouvait tuer, le siens l'aurait certainement carbonisé sur place, nota-t-il en se retenant difficilement de lâcher un rire nerveux.

Mais elle était belle sa compagne. Plus belle et plus dangereuse que n'importe qu'elle déesse de ce royaume perdu. Il oubliait facilement ses joues creuses et les cernes immenses sous ses yeux. Sa bouche l'attirait toujours aussi durement, mourant déjà de ne réussir à y discerner les sourires qu'elle lui offrait si facilement autrefois. Il avait envie de s'en approcher, jusqu'à ressentir son souffle contre le siens, jusqu'à l'effleurer, frôlant délicatement ses profondes gerçures du bout de sa langue. Il voulait s'en approcher jusqu'à l'embrasser, écrasant ses lèvres pulpeuses sous les siennes, mordant, écorchant, comme si sa vie toute entière en dépendait. Cette pulsion, bien réelle, l'inonda d'un profond sentiment d'appartenance. Elle était sienne. Humaine, Démon, Femme, Kathe lui appartenait tout aussi surement qu'il ne pourrait s'offrir à personne d'autre tant qu'elle serait de cet Univers.

Il ferait tout pour la protéger, d'elle-même également s'il devait en arriver jusque-là. C'est pourquoi il fit un pas, lent et mesuré, en arrière lorsqu'il l'a vit tendre l'une de ses petites mains dans sa direction. Elle chercha à l'accrocher et il lui sembla sentir son aura de Démon le piquer légèrement alors qu'il reculait à nouveau. Il ne se laisserait pas attraper aussi facilement. Il pouvait sentir sa patience s'effriter, s'envolant très loin en de fine particules de poussière, tout comme Asgard, la dorée, face au vent sec et violent qui les percutaient tous constamment. Mais il n'était pas encore près à succomber aux sentiments ardents qui l'habitaient chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop près d'elle. Il finirait par la retrouver. Cette flamme totalement dépourvue de maléfice et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls… Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas avec tout un tas de Démons, nobles ou guerriers, trainant dans les alentours, et certainement pas avec Sif, cachée derrière une colonne d'or, à quelque mètre à peine. C'est difficilement mais surement qu'il ravala sa puissance magique, serrant les dents afin de contenir ses pulsions dévorantes. Que ce soit pour Kathe, son corps et son esprit crispé d'une tension particulière, ou pour le Démon noble qui s'insinuait furtivement derrière elle pour lui susurrer une nouvelle immondices à l'oreille, Loki était littéralement dévoré de pulsions à la fois passionnées et meurtrières. C'était assez déroutant- même pour lui-, mais il réussit tout de même à s'éloigner encore de quelque pas souples et silencieux.

Il fut tout de même satisfait de voir Kathe réagir vivement à l'approche sournoise du Démon. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres fines. Il l'a dévorait tout entière du regard, se délectant de la voir si dangereuse. Il l'a vit dominer sans ménagement le Démon, avant de sortir lentement sa lame de sa ceinture. Celle-là même qui l'avait poignardé lors de leur retrouvaille.

_Au moins je sais où elle la cache maintenant_, se moqua Loki.

Il nota tout de même l'information avant de faire définitivement volt face pour s'éloigner du trône. Il rejoignit une Sif sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle était presque aussi rouge que la cape de Thor et à deux doigts de lui hurler les pires insultes de l'Univers. Il lui envoya un regard de désintérêt total mais plaqua tout de même vivement sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de les faire remarquer. Voilà plus d'une minute qu'il avait ressenti l'aura magique du Roi Démon s'approcher de la salle du trône. Ce dernier semblait prendre tout son temps et Loki était sûr d'avoir senti de puissante fluctuation d'énergie noire venant de lui. Il semblait faire joujou avec le pouvoir de la Relique, massacrant surement des otages ou des Démons esclaves pour le plaisir et l'amusement. Il allait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre et Loki ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une connexion entre l'énergie noire de la Relique et celle qu'il possédait depuis son voyage sur Terre.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'il vit Kathe se faire stopper en pleine action – à deux doigts de couper la langue de sa victime- par le vacarme assourdissant qui accompagna l'entrée du roi. Loki resta plaqué contre sa colonne d'or, une main toujours sur la bouche de Sif. Il suivit des yeux la grande et mince créature qui s'avançait lentement vers Kathe. La couronne en or massif – qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà vu dans les trésors d'Asgard- posée sur sa tête dégarni de Démon, finit de convaincre Loki qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'ennemi numéro un à abattre. Seulement il ne put retenir une grimace face à la puissance que ce dernier dégageait. Le Dieu du Chaos faisait tout pour ne pas laisser échapper une micro particule d'énergie noire en dehors de son bouclier magique mais c'était presque un miracle que le Roi Démon ne se soit pas encore rendu compte de sa présence.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé sur Asgard, Loki doutait de pouvoir battre le Roi aussi facilement. Seulement il n'était, au moins, pas près de faire la même erreur que Odin. Après tout il lui suffisait de mettre la main sur le cube pour rééquilibrer la balance. Sans parler de Kathe. S'il arrivait à la faire changer de camp il récupèrerait un atout majeur pour la bataille. Elle semblait savoir se battre. D'une manière un peu brutale et cruelle mais suffisamment impressionnante pour que même un Démon noble ne tente pas de se défendre.

Loki serra tout de même les dents à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la puissance réelle de la Relique. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Kathe relâcher sa victime, cette dernière filant aussitôt se recroqueviller quelque rangés de colonne plus loin. Le Démon noble resta néanmoins assez proche pour continuer d'épier l'ancienne humaine. Nul doute que ce Démon devait hanter ses pas à longueur de temps et la façon dont il la fixait constamment ne laissait pas de doute quant à ses véritables intentions. Ce Démon désirait _sa_ Kathe.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter longtemps celui-là, se dit Loki sans pour autant arrêter son attention sur lui. Il avait bien plus à faire avec le Roi. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'accrocher son essence de Démon pour être sûr de le retrouver rapidement si l'envie lui en prenait. Il y avait bien une question ou deux qui lui brûlait les lèvres et que seul un Démon noble serait susceptible d'y répondre. Comme par exemple pourquoi il ne réussissait pas à discerner la présence de la Relique entre les différents apparats en or que le Roi portait autour du cou. Sa lueur aurait dû tous les éblouir pourtant il n'en était rien. Et s'il n'avait pas pu ressentir l'énergie noire jusque dans sa propre magie il aurait presque put douter que ce soit ce Démon en particulier qu'il la détienne. Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse à l'évidence. Soit le Roi avait soumis la Relique à un puissant sortilège de dissimulation – ce qui l'étonnerait beaucoup-, soit il l'avait purement et simplement avalé.

**\- Bordel**, grinça-t-il dans un murmure crispé.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça_, pensa-t-il encore en se retenant de lâcher un long soupir frustré.

Les Démons étaient connus pour avaler tout objet qui leur était particulièrement précieux. Certaine légende racontait que des Démons dans anciens mondes auraient été jusqu'à avaler des planètes entière pour ne pas risquer de les perdre. Il était logique que le Roi lui-même y pense et n'avale à son tour ce qui lui était le plus chère. Pour Loki ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Si ce n'est qu'il allait devoir se salir les mains au sens propre comme au figuré. Fouiller dans les entrailles encore fumantes d'un Démon ne faisait pas vraiment parti de son plan. Il ne pouvait même plus jouer de malice dans ce coup. Plus question de tenter de lui dérober la Relique discrètement ou, du moins, subtilement lors d'un combat rapproché – il était réputé pour avoir la main légère et les doigts souples, plus d'une fois il avait détroussé ses ennemis bien avant de ne leur asséner le coup fatale-. Aux oubliettes donc la subtilité. Il allait devoir imiter Thor pour une fois et tout faire exploser, le Roi y comprit. Avec de la chance la Relique se révèlerait au milieu des morceaux sanguinolent.

S'il se débrouillait assez bien il pourrait même y trouver son compte question souffrance.

Il en aurait presque ricané, impatient de déchaîner sa magie. Pourtant il n'en fit rien et resta un instant figé devant le sourire que Kathe affichait à présent sur son petit visage. Il connaissait ce sourire. Il s'en serait souvenu durant miles ans encore tant il avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Ou du moins à l'époque. Car, aujourd'hui, tandis qu'elle lançait son plus beau sourire factice à la face du Roi Démon, il ne pouvait qu'être fière. Fière de comprendre, enfin, qu'elle n'était pas totalement corrompue. Parce qu'il fallait une bonne raison – comme par exemple une trahison prochaine- pour que son ancienne compagne offre un tel sourire au Roi tout en le suppliant de lui faire confiance.

Kathe avait un plan. Et elle savait très bien cacher son jeu face au Roi. Mais il n'était pas Dieu du Mensonge pour rien et elle était encore bien trop jeune dans ce corps à présent immortel pour réussir à le berner également. Il reniflait la traîtrise dans chacun de ses tics de dégoûts et ses faux airs d'innocents. Elle était bien entrains de préparer un sale coup à la face de son prétendu souverain. Elle était douée, Loki devait bien le lui concéder. Et il semblait très important pour elle de réussir à lui mettre elle-même la main dessus.

Loki pouvait d'ici sentir le piège. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de suivre les ordres du Roi Démon. Mais il n'était pas pour autant sûr qu'elle le laisserait en vie. Il lui semblait même qu'elle n'attendait que l'inverse : Sa mort prochaine et l'intérêt que cela lui en rapporterait pour agir contre les Démons.

Se sentant soudainement plus légers d'enfin commencer à cerner les intentions de Kathe, et de moins en moins inquiet face à son évidente intention de le réduire en charpie, Loki décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Ce n'était finalement pas la première fois que cette petite sotte tentait de le tuer pour sauver sa peau – à bien y réfléchir elle avait tenté de le tuer dès le premier jour de son arrivé sur Terre-. Il en aurait presque ri à présent, presque ravi de constater qu'elle voulait le tuer pour une raison tout à fait personnelle et non pas sous la manipulation du Roi Démon. Seulement il devait réussir à profiter des quelques minutes d'avances qu'il avait encore sur elle, et ce n'était pas en restant bêtement là, à la regarder avec passion, et en riant, qu'il réussirait à la faire à nouveau sienne.

Dés que le Roi la relâcherait elle irait droit à sa rencontre. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait capable de le retrouver où qu'il se cache dans le palais – allez savoir comment !-. Mais il devait avant ça se débarrasser de Sif et finir un minimum la mission que son frère lui avait confié. Il en allait de son honneur – pas qu'il se sente un quelconque devoir envers Thor, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser filer le Roi sans lui avoir un minimum arracher les yeux.

Sans laisser le temps à Sif de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il libéra ses lèvres de sa main glacée pour lui attraper ensuite fermement le bras et les entraîner entre les colonnes d'or. Elle n'émit néanmoins aucune plainte et se laissa même pousser vers une porte dérobée derrière le trône. Elle suivit un instant des yeux Loki, qui se dirigeait à l'opposé, avant de comprendre qu'il comptait lui ramener un compagnon lorsqu'il se saisit violemment du même Démon noble qui avait parlé à l'ex humaine un peu plus tôt. Le Démon tenta vainement de se défaire de la prise du Dieu mais rien n'y fit et Loki l'empêchait même d'appeler à l'aide en scellant magiquement entre-elles ses lèvres reptiliennes quasi inexistantes par-dessus ses dents acérées. Il le ramena ensuite durement vers la porte dérobée et s'y enferma avec Sif. Une fois de l'autre côté, il ignora le jardin d'intérieure totalement calciné et la fontaine détruite en son centre pour se pencher vers le Démon et lui briser d'un mouvement brusque tous les os de sa mains griffues. La créature démoniaque poussa un râle de douleur abjecte malgré ses lèvres soudées.

**\- Par les ancêtres ! Loki, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais** ? S'insurgea Sif, sans comprendre une seule seconde les motivations du Dieu malicieux.

**\- Pas maintenant Sif**, soupira-t-il en la regardant à peine. Il continua à tordre le bras du Démon, écoutant avec émerveillement ses os se rompre les uns après les autres.** Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ses deux là avant que l'on ne se fasse repérer**, ajouta-t-il en pointant négligemment du doigt deux Démons guerriers – d'une taille plus que respectable- qui étaient là depuis le début.

La guerrière lâcha un juron des plus déplacé avant de se jeter vers le premier pour lui asséner un violent coup d'épée dans le flanc. Le Démon grogna en chancelant. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'abattre son coup fatal que le deuxième Démon guerrier se jetait déjà sur elle, lance la première.

Loki ricana, sûr de la garder occupée quelque minute – sans craindre une seule seconde sa défaite-, et lui laissant ainsi le temps nécessaire auprès de son tout nouvel ami.

**\- Alors comme ça, un Démon est capable de tomber amoureux ?** Renifla-t-il avec dédain tout en prenant la même position que Kathe un peu plus tôt. Il laissa l'empreinte de sa botte s'écraser peu à peu sur le visage du Démon noble, posant des questions purement rhétoriques alors même qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait absolument pas lui répondre. **Ou est-ce plutôt une sorte d'obsession ?**

Le Démon noble couina mais Loki l'entendit à peine, les bruits de combat de Sif et des Démons guerriers résonnant bien trop durement dans son dos.

**\- Sif, je t'en prie, fais donc un peu moins de bruit**, demanda-t-il poliment à la déesse guerrière tandis que, dans un râle de rage, elle enfonçait mortellement son épée dans le corps d'un des deux Démons.** J'essaie d'avoir une conversation civilisé là. Et puis tu vas nous faire repérer,** ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement las.

**\- Va en enfer Loki !** Cracha-t-elle pour toute réponse en esquivant in-extrémiste l'attaque de son dernier adversaire.

**\- Mais nous y sommes déjà…**, murmura-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, ses yeux plantés dans ceux nimbés de flammes du Démon couinant à ses pieds. **N'est-ce pas ?**

Puis il se mit à rire, se faisant l'écho sinistre des plaintes de douleurs et de frayeur du Démon noble à mesure que le Dieu mettait tout son poids à lui écraser le visage.

**\- Après mures réflexions j'ai décidé de ne pas écouter ce que ta bouche purulente pourrait me cracher comme mensonge. J'en ai découvert bien assez par moi-même**, lâchait calmement Loki, sans se défaire de son petit rire cruel.** Mais ça ne veut pas dire, mon ami, que je vais pouvoir passer ma route sans prendre le temps de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment le faite que tu es pu la toucher, lui parler ou même seulement la regarder durant ces six dernières années. Alors que moi-même je n'ai pu eut droit à ce privilège**, grinça-t-il en appuyant son pied plus durement encore. Il plia légèrement sa jambe pour prendre appuis sur son genou dans une position parfaitement décontractée. **Ma chère et tendre semble avoir trouvé une manière approprié pour te parler. Pas très subtile, je dois l'avouer. Mais efficace contre n'importe quelle vermine. Et je me devais de lui faire honneur tu comprends ?**

Seul un couinement affreux lui répondit, le Démon noble battant son unique bras de libre – et encore valide- pour tenter de se défaire de la prise. En vain.

**\- Je vais prendre ça comme un oui**, lâcha enfin Loki. Puis il donna une violente impulsion du talon sur le visage reptilien.

La boite crânienne du Démon noble ne résista pas à la forte pression qu'exerça le Dieu. Sa botte, à la semelle de cuire épaisse, écrasa sa cervelle sur le sol de marbre dans un bruit affreux et particulièrement spongieux. Loki en fut presque étonné, lui qui avait toujours pensé que les Démons avaient la tête creuse. La constatation qu'ils avaient finalement une cervelle -et qu'elle s'étalait facilement sur le sol une fois que l'on avait réussi à l'extraire de leur tête immonde et complètement dégarnie- lui fit lâcher un nouveau rire inquiétant.

Il finissait de se débarrasser du dernier morceau gluant en agitant légèrement son pied quand il remarqua enfin que Sif s'était débarrassé du dernier Démon.

**\- Un jour ou l'autre je finirai par me venger**, le menaça-t-elle, d'une voix essoufflée, lui lançant un regard assassin tout en dégageant la lame de son épée des entrailles du Démons guerrier étalé à ses pieds.

Loki détailla la facilité avec laquelle elle marcha sur le cadavre du Démon qu'elle venait d'étriper pour le rejoindre, occultant totalement la face écrasée du Démon noble à ses propres pieds. C'était sans aucun doute une femme dangereuse et qui ne faisait pas de chichis inutiles devant sa cruauté, comme Thor et le reste des quatre guerriers. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquels il avait appris à l'apprécier à l'époque. Et c'était bien l'une des dernières qualités qu'il lui donnait volontiers aujourd'hui.

**\- Si ce que je viens de faire déclenche une telle furie meurtrière chez toi, j'avoue que je redoute légèrement ta réaction pour ce que je m'apprête à faire**, siffla-t-il sans réussir à cacher la légère lueur d'admiration qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. **A nous deux nous allons faire quelque ravage dans la garde rapprochée du Roi. Si tu le permets je me garde le morceau royal, j'ai des comptes à régler avec cette limace.**

Sif le vrilla d'un regard particulièrement sérieux, tout en restant parfaitement silencieuse. Elle semblait se battre intérieurement contre un problème particulièrement épineux et la moue qu'elle finit par lui renvoyer lui fit peu à peu perdre son éternel sourire moqueur.

**\- Quoi ?** Crachat-t-il soudainement, effrayé à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début.

**\- Nous n'étions pas sûr que tu serais de notre côté. Moi-même je t'imaginais nous trahir pour rejoindre les Démons et ta précieuse humaine…**

Sans même lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Loki la saisi par les bras et la souleva presque de terre tandis qu'il lui hurlait presque aux oreilles :

**\- Qu'est ce vous avez manigancé avec Thor ?! Répond moi !**

**\- Il fallait bien qu'on trouve une solution ! Te laisser approcher de la Relique est déjà bien trop risqué. On ne pouvait pas… On ne pouvait pas savoir que tu tiendrais parole pour une fois…**

**\- Le Cube Cosmique…**, devina Loki d'une voix crispée en la relâchant totalement.** Thor est parti récupérer le Cube pour l'utiliser contre le Roi Démon.**

**\- Loki…**, commença doucement Sif, redoutant réellement et pour la première fois la réaction du Dieu déchu. **Nous pouvons toujours les aider et prendre part à la bataille en détournant le Roi Démon du Cube.**

**-Non**, souffla-t-il d'un ton si grave qu'il sembla se répercuter sous la voute du petite jardin en ruine.

Et il tétanisa Sif sur place d'une vague magique brutale et aux ondes particulièrement meurtrières. Elle entendit parfaitement les grondements démoniaques de l'autre côté de l'unique porte les séparant de salle du trône. Loki venait de les faire repérer et ce petit jardin de cendre serait bientôt envahit d'engeances démoniaques prêtes à leur arracher la peau des os.

**\- Si même Thor décide de me piéger avec des plans secrets, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui me retient plus longtemps ici.**

**\- Loki, attends ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! De ton pouvoir !** Tenta de le supplier Sif tandis qu'elle le sentait rassembler toute son énergie pour lancer une attaque particulièrement destructrice.

**\- Je me fiche du Cube Cosmique et, pour le moment, le Roi Démon ne fait pas parti de mes priorité.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas !** Enchaîna la guerrière. **Tu ne peux pas laisser Asgard brûler, tout ça pour sauver une âme damnée !**

Mais il était trop tard pour le convaincre. La porte de leur petit repaire se fracassa sous l'assaut d'un Démon guerrier immense. Accoutré d'une armure tout aussi lourde qu'épaisse, il arborait deux cornes gigantesque sur son casque, qu'il utilisait pour réduire définitivement le bois de la porte en morceaux.

**\- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne reste pas dans mes pattes**, lâcha Loki d'une voix forte à l'intention de Sif. La menace était à peine voilée.

La déesse n'eut que le temps de se jeter ventre à terre derrière l'imposant cadavre du Démon guerrier qu'elle avait massacré quelque instant plus tôt. Une dizaine de Démon de toute sorte tentait de s'engouffrer à la suite du Démon géant. Ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre de tous s'écrouler, toutes griffes et armes sorties, sur le Dieu du Chaos. Seulement, comme Sif l'avait craint, il fit exploser sa puissance magique dans une vague de glace particulièrement brutale.

La déesse, toujours cachée contre son cadavre ne sut ce qui lui sauva la vie : la chance, ou le fait que Loki avait tout de même évité de jeter toute sa colère et sa magie dans sa direction. Des pics immense de glace sortait littéralement de terre pour venir y enfermer tous les Démons d'un seul coup. Ça ne l'empêcha cependant pas de lancer une deuxième onde magique, qui vibra dans l'air rien qu'une seconde avant de faire exploser toutes les statues de glace. Même le plus imposant d'entre eux se retrouvait réduit à l'état de cristaux glacés, et l'attaque avait à peine durée plus de trois secondes. La seconde d'après Loki disparaissait du jardin, explosant ce qu'il restait de givre tout autour de lui sous la puissance de son impulsion. Abandonnant Sif à son sort – mais certain qu'elle trouverait le moyen de rejoindre Thor pour mourir à ces côtés-, Loki traversa la porte défoncée pour faire irruption dans la salle du trône. Il fit exprès de percuter quelque colonne d'or afin qu'elle s'effondre sur l'immense espace aux pieds du trône. Il puisa dans son essence Jotün, ses mains devenant bleu durant une seconde lorsqu'il utilisa le cube de ses ancêtres pour réduire le trône d'Asgard en un immense iceberg. Plutôt mourir que de l'admettre, mais il avait difficilement supporté le fait de voir les fesses rachitiques du Roi Démon se poser sur le trône de son « père». Un trône qu'il avait lui-même ardemment désiré.

Loki se crispa de ne trouver nul part son ancienne humaine, ni même le Roi Démon. Peut-être que ce dernier avait senti le piège tendu par son frère. Lui-même ignorait où se cachait le cube et nul doute que le Roi également. Il n'y avait que Thor pour savoir où chercher dans la cité fin de récupérer le cube d'infinité le plus puissant de tous les univers connus. Vouloir rapprocher la Relique du Cube était un pari très risqué. Thor devait certainement penser que son pouvoir ne répondrait qu'aux serviteurs du bien, et non ceux du mal. Seulement Loki avait deviné depuis un moment déjà pourquoi Kathe n'avait plus d'âme. Celle-ci lui avait été arrachée pour permettre au Roi Démon d'utiliser la Relique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication permettant de comprendre comment ce diable réussissait à soumettre l'énergie noire à sa guise. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait la lui reprendre. Il y avait bien le pouvoir de la marque, il se sentait toujours lié à cette âme pourtant enfouie dans les entrailles du Roi. Seulement on n'arrachait pas une âme aussi facilement à un corps, quel que soit la créature. Il y avait un risque certain pour que cette dernière vole en éclat. Telle des figurines de cristal, les âmes étaient aussi fragiles qu'étincelantes. Et il n'était vraiment pas sûr que remettre une âme humaine dans le corps de Kathe - totalement possédé par les flammes des enfers- soit une très bonne idée. La reine des enfers, avec une âme... Loki ne savait que faire de cette information. Mais il était certain de trouver les réponses à ses questions en allant rencontrer la principale intéressée.

Maudissant milles fois les démons, de toute sorte, et leur Roi, Loki givra la totalité de salle de trône ainsi que ces occupants avant de filer à toute vitesse à travers le palais. Il courrait retrouver Kathe, bouillant d'enfin la confronter toute entière à ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux devenus sans prendre garde au tremblement puissant qui sembla traverser la cité tout entière. Le Bifrost s'ouvrait pour la dernière fois et Thor commençait sont œuvre.

Loki, lui, partait terminer ce qui avait commencé sur Terre.

**Fin chapitre 5**

Petite info :

Sif à vraiment perdu sa chevelure blonde à cause de Loki ( dans les comics MARVEL). Il lui rase totalement la tête après l'avoir violé en se faisant passer pour Thor. C'est grâce à lui - et parce qu'Odin le menace de décapitation- qu'elle récupèrera ses cheveux ( en file d'or ! ). Mais peu de temps après ils deviendront brun pour toujours.

Sympa comme histoire... Loki, en vrai, c'est vraiment un gros bâtard sans cœur ! ;p

Dans le prochain chapitre: ...la CONFRONTATION ! TADAAAAA !


	7. Chapter 7

Surement l'un des chapitres les plus durs à écrire, de tous les chapitres de The Road / Eternity ! Pfiou ! J'ai bien cru qu'il verrait jamais le jour celui-là !

Mais je vous rassure : voilà le chapitre 6 ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture à tous. Peace !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nichée en hauteur, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, Kathe n'avait ni bougée, ni respirée, ni même clignée des yeux depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Elle attendait qu'il s'avance, afin de frapper un grand coup. Un seul. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un seul coup pour le mettre à bas.

Elle s'était réfugiée sur le rebord d'une corniche, tout au bout de la pièce, et légèrement dissimulée derrière une immense teinture aussi rouge et sombre que du sang séché. L'espace faisait comme un large couloir, les murs faits d'une pierre ancienne, s'habillaient de lourdes teintures qui retombaient en cascade sur le sol, encadrant de très hautes statues de bronzes représentant des soldats Asgardiens. Tout était baigné par les ténèbres, malgré les énormes vasques d'huile enflammée, trônant le long des murs. Ces dernières s'espaçaient largement, à bonne distance des lourdes teintures, et éclairaient suffisamment afin que Kathe puisse apercevoir le très haut plafond et le bout de la pièce. L'endroit était vraiment différent du reste de la tour royale. Caché dans les confins de ses sous-sols, il se perdait presque dans l'ombre. Kathe était tombée dessus par hasard. Cherchant des coins et recoins qui auraient pu l'amener jusqu'à la cachette du cube – mais n'espérant pas non plus un miracle-, elle avait inspecté le palais et une partie de la cité. Plus curieuse qu'autre chose. Elle devait même s'avouer qu'elle l'avait surtout fait pour voir dans quel monde le Dieu du Chaos avait bien pu grandir.

Au bout de cette étrange salle se trouvait une arche de pierre. Immense, elle se composait de la même pierre que le reste de la salle, et se dessinait de manière démesurée qu'au plafond. Son architecture complexe s'emmêlait à l'infinie dans des courbes et des lignes, habillant ainsi l'édifice d'une aura étrange et décalée. A son mystère venait s'ajouter ce miroir, trônant en son centre. Ce dernier paraissait tout aussi millénaire que la pierre l'encadrant. Il était usé, flou et totalement noir à certain endroit. La première fois, Kathe avait du se rapprocher au maximum, gravissant le large escalier aux pieds de l'arche, pour enfin distinguer sont reflet de manière à peu près net. La curiosité l'avait piquée, son aura démoniaque reniflant plus que jamais l'étrangeté de la chose. Collant presque son visage au miroir, elle avait laissé la flamme et l'ombre de ses yeux de démon percer la surface réfléchissante. L'arche avait semblé vibrer et le miroir c'était transformé en fenêtre. Kathe avait pu alors voir apparaître des longs couloirs suivis des très hautes portes, des larges ponts et d'escaliers interminables. La vision semblait se tordre à l'infinie. Et, en fonction de l'angle qu'elle choisissait pour regarder, le décor ne cessait de se multiplier. Les couloirs glissaient, les portes s'ouvraient ou se refermaient, les ponts se couchaient plus bas que terre et les escaliers se mouvaient à l'infinie, lui faisant presque perdre la notion de haut et de bas dans un casse tête infernal.

Elle avait trouvé l'entrée du Labyrinthe éternel. La porte menant au bannissement suprême. La prison dont on ne sort jamais… Sauf Loki, bien évidemment. Son regard ne cessant de redessiner les contours mouvant du labyrinthe, Kathe avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : pour rien dans l'univers elle n'aurait voulu se retrouver à l'intérieur. Elle préférait vivre encore milles ans en enfer plutôt que de se risquer à mettre un seul de ses orteils de l'autre côté de ce foutu miroir.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le Dieu du Mensonge en gardait un si mauvais souvenir. Quoi qu'il se soit passé et quoi qu'il est pût faire pour réussir à sortir, ça l'avait suffisamment traumatisé pour qu'il décide de retourner sur une planète qu'il déteste, en compagnie d'une personne issue de la race qu'il dénigre le plus, afin de s'emparer d'une énergie qu'il savait pourtant en possession de ses ennemis. Seul remède, selon lui, à sa tranquillité. Car c'était bien pour fuir la justice d'Asgard et le bannissement éternel, qu'il s'était donné autant de mal.

Déjà à l'époque, elle avait fini par deviner cet étrange malaise qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il parlait de ce labyrinthe.

Et c'est bien pour ça que l'endroit était parfait pour le tuer. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un traquenard près de l'endroit qu'il déteste le plus, dans tout cet univers ? C'était malin et un peu pervers de sa part de faire en sorte que tout ce qui semble le perturber soit réuni dans un même endroit. Avec de la chance il en perdrait d'autant plus ses moyens et se ferait zigouiller d'autant plus vite.

A cet instant elle ne pouvait pas se sentir plus impatiente. Elle avait tant attendu. Des années, des mois, des semaines, des jours, des minutes… et finalement elle en était là : à attendre la dernière seconde, prête à bondir, à deux doigts de réussir ce qu'elle ne faisait que rêver depuis si longtemps…Tout était de la faute de Loki, elle en restait intimement convaincue. Et elle avait compris, depuis longtemps, qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour mettre fin au Chaos : elle devait le tuer.

Mais plus que tous il fallait faire vite, ne pas lui laisser le temps de se défendre et encore moins lui laisser le temps de dire un seul mot. Car un seul de ses mots était comme du venin qu'elle ne supporterait tout simplement pas d'écouter. Elle devait le tuer, le plus vite possible. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière, qu'elle s'apprêtait à égorger de sang froid. Que ce soit un Dieu et non un Démon, pour une fois, ne changeait rien. La mort restait la mort. Elle restait toujours aussi puante, sanglante et mortellement définitive. Tuer était très facile. Là n'était pas le problème… Mais elle avait tout de même un peu peur qu'il se mette à parler…

Il avait toujours été très fort pour sortir de belles phrases, pas aussi spirituelles qu'il se plaisait à le penser mais suffisamment agaçantes pour lui retourner la cervelle et l'empêcher d'agir. Elle n'était pas assez dupe – ni même suffisamment folle- pour ignorer qu'il avait eut ce genre de pouvoir sur elle. Il l'avait toujours perturbée. De par sa simple présence il arrivait à faire naître des sensations toujours plus brûlantes en elle et il pouvait la tétaniser d'un simple regard. Et si elle ressentait cette angoisse à présent, c'était bien parce qu'elle se retrouvait totalement seule face à lui. Cela faisait plus de six ans que ce n'était pas arrivé, et elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé alors… Il n'y avait plus de garde du corps démoniaque, plus d'armée infernale, Plus de Roi Démon, plus rien qui pourrait la détourner de lui. Elle était seule face à ce Dieu du Chaos et de la Malice. Et elle devait bien avouer, qu'à cet instant, elle était plus effrayée que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé à affronter une légion d'Ombres maléfiques.

Il fallait donc faire vite. Tuer le mal dans l'œuf. Le pulvériser avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Elle pouvait même se vanter de lui offrir une mort si rapide qu'il ne sentirait même pas la douleur. Quelque part elle faisait preuve d'une grande clémence envers lui. Il mériterait tout autant l'enfer qu'elle, sa mort n'allégeant en rien toutes ses années qu'elle avait passé à se faire frapper, humilier, torturer, jusqu'à l'aliénation.

Une nouvelle fois un petit rire nerveux lui piquait le creux de la poitrine. Elle était tellement impatiente… Elle voulait encore sentir sa lame vibrer en l'enfonçant dans la chaire de son ancien amant. Elle allait avoir sa vengeance, il allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Elle retint difficilement son rire, ses yeux se plissant pour mieux distinguer l'ombre qui approchait. Elle l'avait sentit venir, tout son corps en aurait frémit d'anticipation si elle n'avait pas passé des années à le contenir. Elle étouffa ses émotions, ravalant au maximum son essence malfaisante pour se préparer à plonger sur lui. Du haut de sa corniche, parfaitement dissimulée, Kathe se saisit de sa lame courbe de sa ceinture dans une lenteur parfaitement contrôlée. Elle la fit lentement glissée hors de son fourreau, dans un silence absolu. Elle prit un meilleur appui, sa robe glissant doucement dans le vide sous ses mouvements. De son repère, elle ne distinguait pas très bien son visage. Mais le pas quasi fantomatique de Loki, sa carrure et son aura glacée, l'avaient trahi à des kilomètres. Elle raffermit donc sa prise sur son long couteau, patientant pendant les six secondes qu'il fallut à l'ombre pour grimper le large escalier et se positionner tout proche de l'arche, juste en dessous d'elle.

Elle plongea de toutes ses forces dans sa direction, son bras maitrisant parfaitement le mouvement de sa lame lorsque cette dernière glissa souplement dans son cou. Elle comprit toute de suite qu'elle venait de faire une erreur lorsque sa lame sembla s'enfoncer dans de l'air. Elle ne ressentait aucune vibration, aucune résistante, prouvant qu'elle enfonçait bien son arme dans la chaire et le muscle de sa victime. Pas d'odeur de sang, pas de giclures mortelles alors même que son artère devrait être sectionnée. Elle comprit qu'elle était celle qui avait été piégée. Tandis qu'elle réceptionnait sa chute, l'illusion se disloquait dans le vide, la laissant parfaitement seule sous l'immense arche de pierre. Ses deux pieds frappèrent le sol de pierre comme un coup de tonnerre, faisant trembler toute la pièce, une fine poussière s'envolant vivement tout autour d'elle tandis que sa robe retombait parfaitement autour de ses jambes.

Dos au miroir et droite comme la justice, elle plissa ses yeux enflammés sur le large couloir qui lui faisait face. Elle détailla les teintures et les statues. Calculant l'angle des ombres et les chances pour que Loki puisse se cacher derrière l'une d'elles. Les flammes, jaillissant des vasques d'huile, dansaient sous les ondes infernales qu'elle envoyait dans chaque recoin du couloir, s'attendant à le voir jaillir d'un moment à l'autre. Elle était prête à faire face à tout et n'importe-quoi venant de lui, totalement consciente que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que ce qu'elle espérait. Seulement elle fut, malgré elle, très surprise de le voir apparaître tout au bout de la salle. Passant la large porte les séparant du reste de la tour royale, il ne cherchait pas le moins du monde à se cacher d'elle. Sur le coup elle ne sut même pas s'il était juste très con ou bien trop de sûr de lui. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec un air mauvais, son point se crispant durement sur le manche de son couteau.

**\- Tu ne finiras jamais de m'étonner, Kathe**, lâcha-t-il alors, en s'approchant d'un pas assuré et tranquille. **Après toutes ces années, tu n'as vraiment pas hésité une seule seconde avant de m'égorger... Mais il faut dire que tu n'as jamais hésité avant de tenter de me tuer.**

Kathe se renfrogna aussitôt. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle du tout, et ça l'a mettait dans une colère noire. Il l'a sous-estimait, comme toujours. Mais elle n'était plus humaine, et bien qu'elle ce soit fait avoir par son petit tour de passe-passe comme une débutante, elle n'était pas prête à le laisser se moquer d'elle aussi facilement.

Dans un grognement de rage, elle bondit, puissante et rapide comme l'éclaire. En un battement de cils elle était près de lui, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de faire un seul pas de plus dans le large couloir avant d'abattre une nouvelle fois sa lame dans sa direction. Cette fois elle était parfaitement sûre de son coup, elle ne pouvait pas le rater. Seulement c'est dans un nouveau grognement qu'elle passa une nouvelle fois au travers de l'illusion magique, sa lame ne réussissant à trancher que du vide.

Un rire répondit aussitôt, augmentant la colère de la femme qui jeta un regard assassin du côté de l'arche. Loki se tenait au milieu du grand miroir, tout en haut des marches, à l'endroit même où elle s'était tenue deux secondes plus tôt.

**\- Vraiment, Kathe, tu me déçois un peu. Je pensais que depuis le temps tu avais appris à mieux me connaître**, se moqua-t-il dans un large sourire.

**\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche !** Cracha-t-elle aussitôt, ne réussissant pas à se taire une seule seconde de plus. **Ta magie pathétique ne m'impressionne pas ! Avec ou sans tes petites illusions, je finirai bien par t'arracher les entrailles du ventre ! **Gronda-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

Elle fut plus que satisfaite de le voir grimacer. Portant même inconsciemment une main à l'endroit même où elle l'avait poignardé plus tôt. Elle releva la tête, fière d'elle, et se permit un sourire cruel, étirant ses lèvres striées de sang au maximum tout en montrant ses légers crocs. Elle l'entendit parfaitement souffler un rire crispé, forçant presque son sourire en coin alors qu'il se retournait légèrement pour admirer le miroir à l'intérieur de l'arche.

**\- Je sais que tu en serais parfaitement capable**, grinça-t-il légèrement. **Tu as juré ma mort, n'est-ce pas ? Ta détermination est…Inébranlable. Bien que je ne puise deviner ce qui t'animes réellement**, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

Il claqua nerveusement sa langue sur son palais, Kathe affichant un sourire plus large encore de reconnaître l'un des tiques d'agacement du Dieu. Elle ne lui faisait peut-être pas encore suffisamment peur, mais elle arrivait toujours à l'énerver. Elle en était très satisfaite. Elle le regarda, les yeux plissés et concentrée comme jamais pour parer une attaque de sa part. Et elle renifla de mépris alors qu'il partait faire quelque pas sous l'arche, dans une parfaite décontraction.

**\- C'est donc ici que tu as décidé de me tuer** **?** Questionna-t-il en élargissant lentement ses bras, son ombre se reflétant étrangement sur le miroir. Le labyrinthe tout entier semblait vouloir l'aspirer, réclamant cette ancienne offrande qui lui avait échappé. Mais Loki ne perdait rien de sa nonchalance, continuant de s'adresser à son ancienne compagne de route d'un ton parfaitement détaché. **Je reconnais qu'il y a un côté particulièrement théâtral. La mise à mort d'un Dieu céleste des mains de la femme qu'il aime, à l'endroit même où il fut autrefois déchut. C'est finement joué ma chère.**

Kathe frissonna. Venait-elle de rêver ? Ce qu'il venait de dire laissait couler en elle une chaleur bien différente des flammes infernales qui l'habitaient. Elle pouvait voir le regard de Loki se plisser sur elle, un air de prédateur glissant peu à peu sur ses traits tandis qu'il cessait tout mouvement. Elle sut instantanément qu'il fallait l'abattre. _Tout de suite._

Ils avaient déjà bien trop discuté. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de ce Dieu déchu n'était que tromperies malicieuses. Elle devait le faire taire, il en allait de la réussite de son plan. Elle avait trop attendu et trop endurer pour le laisser se moquer d'elle une seconde de plus. C'est pourquoi, sans la moindre hésitation, elle lança une attaque infernale sur lui. En une fraction de seconde ses yeux s'enflammèrent intensément avant de se noyer totalement dans l'ombre. Ses traits se durcissaient et le goût de son propre sang envahissait sa bouche, comme un poison remontant de ses entrailles pour lui brûler la chaire. Ses lèvres ensanglantées se retroussèrent sur sa dentition de plus en plus aiguisée. Tout son corps bouillait d'énergie démoniaque, et elle laissa tout exploser en direction de Loki. La flamme et l'ombre jaillit d'elle violemment, éraflant durement le sol sur sa route alors, qu'en une fraction de seconde à peine, elles survolaient le large escalier pour frapper Loki de plein fouet.

Son attaque n'avait durée qu'une seconde, et il n'avait rien vu venir. Son sourire en coin s'était quelque peu voilé, ses yeux laissant échapper malgré eux sa surprise, et puis il avait disparut dans la flamme et l'ombre. L'énergie de son attaque finissait de s'écraser sur lui, l'ombre et la flamme passant ensuite de l'autre côté du miroir pour disparaître complètement dans le labyrinthe. Kathe regarda cet étrange spectacle sans bouger. Parfaitement calme, elle se demanda si Loki avait pût se faire emporter avec l'attaque. Elle eut sa réponse très rapidement. Tandis que la dernière vague de flammes se faisait aspirer par l'arche, l'ombre zigzaguant plus lentement derrière elles, Kathe vit apparaître la carrure du Dieu. Elle se crispa et grogna de fureur lorsqu'il releva la tête, tout en baissant ses bras qu'il avait relevés pour se protéger. Il renvoyait à sa mine furieuse un sourire goguenard.

**\- Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que tu as de meilleurs**, ricana-t-il. **Parce que si c'est le cas, autant te dire tout de suite que tu vas perdre.**

Kathe poussa un hurlement infernal. À sa voix vint s'ajouter d'autres hurlements d'outre tombes, montant en échos tout autour d'elle et grondant si violemment avec elle que la pierre tout autour d'eux en trembla. Loki perdit son sourire, relevant un sourcil déconcerté tout en la regardant avec des yeux surpris se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui. Elle était vraiment en colère cette fois.

**\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça**, constata-t-il avant de plier les genoux pour se préparer à la bloquer.

Cette fois c'était bel et bien lui qui était visé, et pas l'une de ses illusions magiques. Il voulait la sortir un peu de ses gonds, voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Il ne s'attendait franchement pas à ce qu'elle se transforme encore plus en Démon, son aura toute entière le piquant de pulsions meurtrières particulièrement violentes. Si elle continuait comme ça, cette idiote allait vraiment finir par blesser quelqu'un. Il allait falloir qu'il mette fin à ce jeu plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Plus elle puisait dans la puissance des enfers et plus elle se perdait, oubliant peu à peu jusqu'à son humanité pour se transformer définitivement en âme damnée.

Kathe se jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces, son couteau s'arrêtant à un millimètre de son cou alors qu'il venait de bloquer son bras d'une main. La main libre de Kathe chercha à lui envoyer un uppercut mais elle se fit une nouvelle fois intercepter par les doigts glacés du Dieu qui s'enroulaient durement autour de son poing. Elle frémit malgré elle sous ce contact, elle pouvait sentir leur peau crépiter, le feu et la glace s'entrechoquant douloureusement. Kathe se mordit la langue violemment lorsqu'elle senti le corps de Loki frissonner à son tour, ses yeux se fixant aux siens pour ne plus la lâcher. Elle continuait de forcer sur ses bras, en y mettant tout son poids et toute sa force. Elle pouvait le sentir bouger, sa haute taille et large carrure ne réussissant pas à combattre totalement sa force titanesque. Elle bouillait littéralement d'énergie, puisant comme jamais dans l'enfer et les abysses qui l'habitaient pour forcer Loki à reculer. Elle appuyait toujours autant sur son couteau, espérant lui faire lâcher sa prise à un moment ou un autre. De son autre bras elle tentait de le pousser en arrière, son œil fixant une seconde le miroir derrière lui.

Voyant bien qu'il n'était pas près à se laisser tuer, elle pouvait tout aussi bien le jeter dans le labyrinthe. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, sachant d'avance qu'elle aurait du mal à convaincre le Roi Démon sans preuve. Seulement elle était également consciente de la puissance du Dieu du Chaos. Malgré la force et la vitesse qu'elle avait mit dans cette dernière attaque, il l'avait stoppé en une fraction de seconde, ne reculant que d'un misérable petit pas sous son poids. Contrairement à toutes ses anciennes victimes qui s'étaient fait pulvériser dans l'instant. Elle n'allait pas risquer sa mission par fierté. Et elle était prête à tout pour réussir.

**\- Tu aimerais me jeter dans ce foutu labyrinthe, n'est-ce pas ?** Devina-t-il dans un sourire carnassier.

Kathe grogna pour toute réponse. Plongeant ses yeux plus noirs que la nuit dans ceux glacés de Loki, elle laissa échapper toute sa puissance autour d'elle. Elle se renfrogna lorsque, en réponse, il laissa également son énergie magique s'échapper de lui.

Le sol se fissurait, semblant presque se creuser tout autour d'eux. Ils se fixaient – l'une avec hargne, l'autre avec amusement-, s'affrontant dans une immobilité totale. Ils cherchaient à se dominer l'un l'autre, leurs poignes se resserrant durement, tandis que leurs énergies magiques s'entrechoquaient violemment tout autour dans des claquements d'ombres et de lumières.

**\- Je dois admettre que tu as de la force**, ricana-t-il, avant de brusquement placer son pied entre les siens. **Mais ce ne sera malheureusement pas suffisant.**

Prenant un meilleur appui, Loki se rapprocha d'elle brusquement, laissant même sa lame lui écorcher légèrement la gorge pour pouvoir placer ses lèvres à quelque centimètre des siennes. Prise par surprise, Kathe plia sous un réflexe purement inconscient et s'éloigna de lui tout aussi brusquement. Elle se crispa de sentir sa protection magique voler en éclat, son aura ténébreuse se faisant pulvériser par un fouet d'énergie Noire que Loki lui envoyait en plein visage. Elle sentit parfaitement son pouvoir claquer à un centimètre de son nez, une étincelle de lumière bleutée explosant sous ses yeux d'un noir profond.

Kathe reconnu aussitôt cette puissance, son cœur déjà mort semblant convulser au point qu'elle crut ressentir son battement dans sa poitrine. Elle en fut presque tétanisée, ayant oublié à qu'elle point l'énergie Noire pouvait être belle et puissante. La seconde d'après elle se faisait rudement bousculer par l'onde de choc, grognant de constater que Loki n'était pas sérieux dans ses attaques. Il aurait pût la blesser mortellement, mais il s'était contenté de la bousculer légèrement. Propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle puisa dans ses forces pour se protéger mais ne tenta rien pour se réceptionner. Dans son élan, elle bouscula une vasque remplie d'huile enflammée, inondant toute l'entrée de feu. Elle s'écrasa ensuite violemment sur le mur de pierre. Ce dernier trembla sous le choc. Il s'effondra à moitié, une statue de bronze basculant sous la pierre et atterrissant au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les teintures encadrant la large porte commençaient doucement à prendre feu, l'huile s'étalant lentement le long des dalles de pierre. Kathe ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie et Loki commençait à craindre d'y être allé un peu trop fort. Il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser et l'avait pensé assez résistante pour encaisser cette petite attaque.

Mais il l'avait peut-être surestimé…

Le violent coup de poing qu'il se prit en plein visage fut si soudain qu'il fut d'abord surpris par le mouvement d'une rapidité inouïe avant de ressentir une douleur intense. Kathe était apparue tout à coup à ses côtés, sa robe semblant se fondre dans les ombres dansantes du feu qui brûlait un peu plus fort maintenant. Et elle sembla puiser dans cette énergie pour dominer l'ombre toute entière et l'abattre sur lui. La pierre craqua, s'éparpillant tout autour en énormes morceaux, une lourde poussière montant vivement avant de se faire trancher par l'ombre entour de Kathe. Cette fois ce fut Loki qui se retrouva propulsé à travers l'immense espace. Au dernier moment il avait eu le réflexe de fuir, se laissant légèrement malmener par l'attaque démoniaque pour profiter de la force de l'onde de choc.

Il ne se laissa pas retomber dans les flammes et attendit de rencontrer une statue de bronze pour y prendre un appui solide. Parfaitement stable, il suivit la chute de la statue contre le mur avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au milieu des flammes, faisant ainsi échos au vacarme un peu plus tôt. Le Dieu s'était placé d'un bond sur la pointe de la lance que la statue tenait dans son poing. A son sommet, il se trouvait à une hauteur suffisamment éloignée des flammes toujours plus vives et de leurs brûlantes caresses.

**\- Et ça c'était suffisant ou pas ?!** S'exclama alors Kathe du haut des escaliers, au milieu d'un immense cratère. **Je suis curieuse de voir lequel de nous deux va vraiment perdre !**

Toujours légèrement surpris de son attaque, il se contenta de plisser ses yeux sur elle. Il remonta ensuite une main à son visage, massant légèrement sa mâchoire en la faisant craquer pour la remettre en place.

**\- Alors comme ça ma petite humaine veut jouer…,** siffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard cerné de folie.

**\- Je ne suis plus une humaine depuis longtemps,** cracha-t-elle aussitôt, pas le moins du monde perturbée par ses yeux de givre qui la fixaient.

**\- Ça, j'avais remarqué.**

Cette fois c'est Loki qui ne laissa pas à Kathe le temps de se préparer. Il bondit du haut de la lance, survolant les flammes qui ne cessaient de s'étendre pour atterrir juste à côté d'elle, dans un tremblement infernal. Elle réagissait cependant très vite et, déjà, pointait sa lame courbe vers lui. Afin de faire bonne figure il sortit à son tour un long couteau de sa tunique. C'est dans une pirouette parfaitement calculée qu'ils abattirent tous deux leur lame l'une contre l'autre, dans une explosion d'étincelles. Le tout n'avait pas duré une seconde.

Kathe était rapide et particulièrement douée une arme blanche à la main. Seulement il était plus rapide et plus habile encore. Il l'a laissa dominer leur échange, parant, frappant, jouant de sa lame contre celle de Kathe, en ne cessant jamais de ricaner. Il ne se moquait pas. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Il était simplement fou de joie de pouvoir se confronter à elle, jouissant comme jamais d'un combat épique avec une créature pour le moins délicieuse. Il aimait voir comme elle bougeait tout autour de lui, disparaissait parfois dans une danse parfaite afin d'accéder à son angle mort. Il aimait la façon dont elle s'acharnait à vouloir le tuer, fixant ses mouvements, calculant la vitesse de ses coups. Il admirait son talent pour l'art de la guerre. Elle était une très bonne guerrière, peut-être même plus forte encore que Sif. Et il adorait ça.

Parant un coup particulièrement vicieux, il fit jouer la force de son bras contre le sien afin de la désarmer dans une vive pirouette. La lame courbe se vrilla, s'échappant des doigts de Kathe et volant au loin sans qu'elle ne cherche à la rattraper. Elle puisa au contraire dans sa magie démoniaque, profitant du sentiment victorieux qui semblait envahir Loki pour le prendre par surprise. Elle lui envoya son attaque magique en plein visage, l'ombre et la flamme virevoltant puissamment tout autour d'eux avant d'aller frapper sa cible. C'est de manière quasi inconsciente qu'il répondit aussitôt d'une puissante vague d'énergie noire. Kathe avait mit tant d'ardeur dans son attaque que la réponse fut tout aussi violente. Loki se crispa, discernant parfaitement au milieu des flammes la perte d'équilibre de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se faisait durement envoyer en arrière par une onde de choc bleutée. Il l'entendit lâcher un cri surpris. Dans un mouvement rapide du bras il détourna l'ombre et la flamme, les expulsant tout autour comme une simple fumée, avant de se jeter vers Kathe.

Elle voulu grogner de fureur, plus contre elle-même et sa soudaine faiblesse que contre la réponse puissante de Loki face à son attaque. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait crié aussi facilement ! Pour une Reine des enfers, c'était une faiblesse suprême. Un blasphème ! Elle n'avait plus crié sous la torture ou la peur depuis des années, et elle pensait qu'une telle chose n'arriverait plus jamais. Pourtant c'est bien de surprise qu'elle venait de crier, et c'est bien une peur violente qui la prit toute entière lorsqu'elle comprit que l'onde de choc la jetait tout entière à travers le miroir. Ils se battaient depuis plusieurs minutes à moins de deux mètres de l'arche, se mouvant rapidement afin d'esquiver ou de frapper l'adversaire. Seulement aucun d'eux n'avaient jusque-là fait attention au danger que pouvait représenter le miroir. Ils étaient entièrement tournés l'un sur l'autre, ne cherchant qu'à tuer – pour l'un- ou qu'à jouer – pour l'autre-. Pourtant Kathe se rappelait, dans un sursaut, de la dangerosité du labyrinthe éternel et de la présence toute proche de sa porte, alors même qu'elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher pour lui éviter de traverser le miroir.

Elle découvrait l'étrange sensation de passer de l'autre côté, tout son corps vibrant de sentir le labyrinthe l'avaler toute entière, lorsqu'une main puissante lui saisit durement l'avant-bras pour la ramener violemment dans le monde réel.

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un corps puissant, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre un torse qui lui semblait fait de pierre tandis qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de sa fine taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Sa main toujours accrochée à son avant bras, et alors qu'elle était clairement sous le choc, Loki eut tout le loisir de la rapprocher encore un peu pour pouvoir placer son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Il laissa ses yeux se noyer dans ceux de Kathe, s'étonnant de les découvrir à nouveau marron, leur couleur naturel. Elle le fixait avec aberration, ses lèvres striées de profondes gerçures s'ouvrant sur une exclamation muette. Devant ce spectacle il ne put empêcher un léger sourire en coin de se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines, retrouvant là l'une de ses expressions humaines qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

**\- Tu comptais te sauver ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

Kathe n'en revenait pas, elle mit une seconde de trop à retrouver sa contenance avant de se défaire brutalement de sa prise. Elle siffla durement entre ses dents acérées, avant de sauter vivement en arrière. Elle disparut dans la mer de flammes qui noyaient à présent le sol de pierre jusqu'aux pieds du large escalier. Grâce à sa magie démoniaque elle les rendait plus vives et voraces que la normale. Toutes les teintures du large couloir étaient en proies aux flammes. Le brasier, totalement incontrôlable, remontait en vagues puissantes jusqu'au très haut plafond. Mais la honte brûlait Kathe plus surement que ce feu infernal et elle fut ravie de pouvoir s'y fondre toute entière pour se cacher. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de perdre définitivement contre lui. Non seulement elle se serait fait battre comme une moins que rien mais se serait également perdue à jamais dans ce maudit labyrinthe, perdant ainsi toute chance de mettre à bien son plan et de sauver la Relique. Elle était passée à côté de la catastrophe et c'est Loki lui-même qui l'avait sauvé ! Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire !

**\- Pourquoi ?!** Hurla-t-elle finalement de rage, ses yeux ayant retrouvés l'ombre infernale pour pouvoir parfaitement distinguer le Dieu à travers les flammes.

**\- Pourquoi quoi ?** Demanda-t-il, cherchant la jeune femme dans cette mer de feu, en vain.

**\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?!** Hurla-t-elle à nouveau. **Tu aurais dû me laisser tomber à travers le miroir ! **

**\- Te laisser tomber ? **Répéta-t-il en s'avança légèrement de la première marche pour tenter de la retrouver. **Si j'avais fait ça, Kathe, tu n'aurais eu aucun moyen de ressortir du labyrinthe.**

Kathe grogna. Elle partit faire les cent pas sans jamais le quitter des yeux, tournant comme un lion en cage, de plus en plus nerveuse.

**\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait été un problème ! Pas pour toi en tout cas ! **

Il gronda à son tour, son sourire en coin envolé depuis un moment, et se pencha un peu plus en avant pour mieux discerner cette petite ombre qu'il voyait bouger de plus en plus à travers le feu.

**\- C'est mon problème tout autant que le tiens ! **Cria-t-il.** J'aurais été obligé de plonger à mon tour pour ramener tes fesses à Asgard ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se cache derrière les murs de cette maudite prison ! **

**\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?! **Le coupa-t-elle brutalement. **Pourquoi être revenue après tous ce temps ?! Tu ne me tue pas !** Constata-t-elle, folle de rage. **Tu ne me laisse pas tomber dans le labyrinthe ! Tu continue à me parler comme si nous étions des alliés, ou pire des amis ! Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?!** Hurla-t-elle comme jamais, de plus en plus à bout, vrillée par la honte et la colère de ne réussir à le battre.

Elle l'entendit parfaitement pousser un long soupir malgré le crépitement des flammes tout autour d'elle. Elle le regarda se redresser et fermer les yeux un instant. Elle sentit parfaitement sa magie se dégager de lui avant qu'une épaisse couche de givre ne parte de sous ses pieds pour s'étaler rapidement tout autour de lui. La glace envahit le haut de l'escalier, remontant vivement le long du miroir pour le faire disparaître sous une couche parfaitement lisse tandis que de l'autre côté elle descendait rapidement les escaliers et partait éteindre les flammes dans un couinement strident. Kathe ne chercha pas à puiser dans sa magie pour combattre la glace. Elle laissa le feu mourir, les flammes s'éteignant complètement alors même que le givre recouvrait la totalité de la salle du sol au plafond. Seul les feux présents dans les vasques d'huile continuaient à présent de brûler. Kathe pouvait sentir la glace lui piquer la plante des pieds à travers ses chaussures, son feu infernal réagissant instinctivement aux pouvoirs Jötunn qui s'étalait tout autour d'elle. Elle vrilla Loki d'un regard de pur reproche, son petit visage se renfrognant devant la mine extrêmement sérieuse qu'il lui renvoyait. A cet instant il ne cherchait pas à être moqueur ou supérieur.

**\- Je te veux**, furent ces seules paroles, prononcées d'une voix grave et profonde. **Je veux que tu me reviennes. **

La glace émit un craquement sinistre tout autour d'eux, la magie de Loki semblant réagir sous le choc violent qui frappait Kathe toute entière.

**\- Tu es complètement fou…,** murmura-t-elle.

Son murmure partit en échos dans la salle. Il se cogna à la surface givrée pour atteindre les oreilles du Dieu aussi surement que si elle avait hurlé à plein poumons.

**\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire un seul de tes mensonges ? **

**\- Kathe…,** tenta-t-il, avant de se faire brutalement couper la parole par la jeune femme qui reprenait un ton plus rageur et mordant.

**\- Me prends-tu pour une idiote ?!** Cracha-t-elle**. Penses-tu que je serai assez folle pour croire une seule de tes vicieuses paroles ?! Tu es Loki !** Hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt rageur dans sa direction. **Le Dieu du Mensonge et de la Malice ! La manipulation à toujours été une de tes armes préférées ! Je le sais mieux que personne !**

**\- A l'époque pourtant tu me faisais confiance**, tenta-t-il pour la calmer, conscient qu'elle était de plus en plus à bout.

**\- Nous mettrons ça sur le compte de mon humanité perdue** ! Gronda-t-elle profondément. **Et puis il faut dire que ce fut un succès mémorable n'est-ce pas ?! Regardes-moi ! **Lui cracha-t-elle méchamment en tendant les bras de part et d'autre de son corps. **Regardes comme cette confiance m'a réussi ! Grâce à toi j'ai passé ces six dernières années en enfer ! Tu m'excuseras si je ne te dit pas merci !  
**

**\- Si j'avais eu le moindre doute de ce qu'il se passait, je serai venu te retrouver dans l'instant ! Je souffre tout autant que toi de ce qui t'es arrivé, Kathe !**

**\- Tu souffres ?! Toi ?!**

Kathe gronda si violemment que la glace tout autour d'elle craqua durement, formant de longue zébrures qui s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens. Le sol de pierre en dessous fumait encore des flammes démoniaques qui l'avaient ravagé un peu plus tôt. La vapeur, née du choc des deux températures, s'échappait à présent par les failles, montant dans l'air en sifflant sans que ni Kathe ni Loki n'y prêtent la moindre attention. Ils restaient fixés les yeux dans les yeux, serrant tout deux les poings de colère et de frustration.

**\- Mais c'est moi qui ai connu les flammes de l'enfer et ses tourments. C'est moi que les Démons ont kidnappé, torturé, humilié !** Gronda-t-elle. **J'ai été mariée de force au Roi. J'ai appris à devenir Reine et à massacrer tout ceux qui pourrait me faire de l'ombre. J'ai été contrainte de faire des choses si atroces, que même si je récupérai un jour mon âme je serai à jamais incapable de me regarder en face ! Ils ont tout détruit par ta faute ! **_**Ta**_** faute ! Si tu n'étais jamais venu sur Terre on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Si tu n'étais jamais venu, ma mère serait encore en vie et… !**

**\- Tu serais morte !** La coupa-t-il furieusement. **Tu serais morte depuis longtemps sombre idiote ! Dois-je te rappeler que le misérable vermisseau, qui te servait d'amant à l'époque, aurait fini par te retrouver et te tuer ! Sans parler de ton idée stupide de plonger du haut d'une falaise ! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais morte depuis longtemps !**

**\- Mais regarde un peu autour de toi !** Répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Même si elle devait s'avouer être légèrement malmenée par cette réplique. Elle avait occulté Jonathan dans les profondeurs de ses souvenirs les plus inutiles de sa vie d'humaine, c'était à peine si elle se souvenait encore de son visage à présent et elle restait surprise que Loki s'en souvienne. **Tu crois vraiment que ça en valait la peine ?! S'il n'y avait que ma vie à offrir pour effacer toutes les horreurs commises par ta faute, alors je la sacrifierai sur le champ ! N'importe qui en ferait de même !**

**\- Moi pas ! **Gronda-t-il durement. Les traits tirés par la colère, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, son regard bleu la vrillant plus que jamais. Il continua sur le même ton : **Tu crois que je serai capable de te sacrifier pour Asgard ?! Pour la Terre, ou même l'Univers tout entier ?! Tu te trompes lourdement ! Je serai capable de faire bien pire pour te protéger ! Je mettrai moi-même la cité des Dieux à feux à sang ! J'assassinerai moi-même ma famille adoptive ! J'anéantirai les Démons, et le reste de l'Univers s'il le faut ! Je serai capable de_ tout_ pour te faire revenir !  
**

Kathe resta quelque seconde silencieuse, laissant les mots de Loki la frapper toute entière. Elle ferma les yeux, puisant doucement dans son essence démoniaque avant de lui répondre doucement.

**\- Il n'y a plus rien à attendre de moi, Loki…,** soufflait-elle tandis qu'une ombre vaporeuse montait peu à peu autour d'elle. **Nous deux… c'était de la folie. Et tu es tout aussi fou de croire que l'on pourrait tout recommencer comme avant.**

Loki ne préféra rien dire, conscient de la douleur intense qui le piquait au cœur. Il la regarda se fondre dans l'ombre,avec un certain émerveillement , ses yeux s'inondant de flammes pour le vriller à travers les ténèbres.

**\- Mon cœur à cessé de battre il y a des années... Et l'amour que je te portai est mort avec lui**, lança-t-elle au Dieu.

Les arabesques incrustées dans le cuire de sa robe s'enflammèrent à leur tour, redessinant les courbes de son corps à travers l'ombre. Elle senti une pression douloureuse sur son front, devinant ainsi que sa couronne de Reine venait d'apparaître sur sa tête. Cette dernière se dressait tout autour de son crâne en longs piques, aussi sombres que les abysses, accentuant les traits maigres de son visage alors même que sa peau semblait réagir étrangement. Tel un acide, la couronne lui brûlait le crâne, chauffant sa peau jusqu'à la faire noircir. De son front, au contour de ses yeux, jusqu'au milieu de son nez, la blancheur cadavérique de son teint se métamorphosa jusqu'à devenir craquelé et sombre. La couronne s'enflamma, ses piques se dressant toujours aussi sombrement sur sa tête mais à présent baignés de flammes démoniaques, rouges comme le sang. Les traits de son visage semblaient se durcirent plus dangereusement encore, les striures sur ses lèvres rondes s'évadant sur les contours de ses lèvres tandis qu'elles les retroussaient pour faire apparaître une dentition acérée.

**\- Je vais te tuer…**, annonça-t-elle, alors que la glace tout autour d'elle craquait violemment en se faisant avaler par l'ombre. **Pour mon propre plaisir... Pour me venger de la souffrance que j'ai dû endurer pendant toutes ces années à cause de toi. Pour mettre fin au Chaos qui te suit partout comme la peste. Et parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour sauver cet Univers… La Relique réclame son dû**, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure habité de centaines de voix qui partaient en échos tout autour d'elle. **Elle a besoin de l'énergie Noire que tu lui as volée. Et moi aussi je suis prête à _tout_ pour la récupérer…**

Loki saisit l'énigme mystérieuse qui semblait se cacher derrière la Relique et ce désir intense que Kathe avait de la sauver. Il aurait aimé se questionner sur le fait qu'elle veuille offrir plus d'énergie encore au porteur la Relique. Mais il mit fin aux tourments de ses pensées alors même que son corps réagissait par réflexe à sa soudaine présence dans son dos. Il s'étonnait une nouvelle fois de sa rapidité, tentant d'esquiver l'attaque puissante que la Reine démoniaque lui envoyait dessus.

L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade ou même aux pensées futiles. Loki n'avait que le temps d'esquiver, de parer, de sauter et plonger entre les coups violents qu'elle envoyait à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Sa puissance, doublée à sa vitesse, le poussait durement dans ses retranchements. En quelque secondes ils s'échangèrent une dizaine de coups brutaux. La glace autour de Loki vibrait et craquait violemment, s'éparpillant en de larges morceaux acérés. Kathe saisissait parfois certains morceaux en plein vol, pour lui lancer en plein visage. Elle dansait plus qu'elle ne combattait, tournant, vrillant, se glissant vivement sous les coups qu'il cherchait à lui envoyer pour la faire reculer. Son contact était brulant et meurtrier. Et il savait, qu'à cet instant ,elle ne devait surtout pas l'approcher. Elle le tuerait en une fraction de seconde sinon.

Le Dieu maitrisait la puissance de l'énergie noire en lui. Il ne souhaitait pas la combattre sérieusement. Et l'idée même de la blesser par accident lui retournait les tripes. Kathe avait une façon étrange de réagir à l'énergie de la Relique et il ne souhaitait pas envenimer les choses… Il lui restait toujours le pouvoir de la Marque… Seulement il craignait encore plus sa réaction s'il utilisait la Marque sur elle. Ça avait toujours eut la fâcheuse tendance à la mettre dans une colère noire.

Autant dire qu'il ne lui restait que la fuite…

Loki esquiva souplement un nouvel éclat de glace, réussissant à se déplacer ensuite vivement pour éviter un coup de pieds rapide de Kathe. Le coup s'abattit sur la pierre violemment, creusant toujours plus le haut des escaliers. L'arche trembla, tout son édifice se fissurant dangereusement. La glace crissait et grondait, craquant durement tel un coup de tonnerre accompagnant chaque attaque de la Reine des enfers sur le Dieu du Chaos. Kathe puisa dans sa magie, sifflant entre ses dents tout en serrant son poing pour se préparer à lui balancer en plein visage.

**\- CREVE !** Hurla-t-elle en s'arrachant la gorge sous sa puissance démoniaque.

Loki fit aussitôt apparaitre le Cube Jötunn et se protégea immédiatement derrière un mur de glace. L'attaque de Kathe s'abattait furieusement sur le mur, le fracassant dans une explosion de poussière de glace. Mais Loki s'esquivait déjà, poussant sur ses jambes pour s'élancer de toutes ses forces vers la sortie tandis que le poing de Kathe s'écrasait dans un grondement sur le sol. Toute la pièce trembla dangereusement. Plusieurs statues s'écrasèrent aussitôt sous la puissance du choc. L'arche craqua sous la glace et plusieurs longues et profondes fissures zébrèrent le miroir tout entier. Le Dieu invoqua une nouvelle fois sa magie Jötunn et lança des centaines de piques de glace vers la Reine damnée.

Se relevant à peine, son poing intact d'avoir traversé la glace et la pierre, Kathe ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde de l'effondrement imminent de la pièce tout autour d'elle. Elle hurla de rage face à la lâcheté de Loki et répondit à l'attaque de glace par l'explosion d'une boule de feu tout autour d'elle.

Si ce guignol s'imaginait l'avoir avec ses attaques magiques pathétiques, il allait vite le regretter…

Kathe se mordit la langue afin de garder toute sa concentration sur le combat. Elle senti Loki fuir comme un lapin, filant à travers la large porte à l'autre bout de la salle pour esquiver les flammes qui ne cessaient de grossir. Elle ne réfléchi pas plus avant de s'élancer à son tour, abandonnant ce qui restait du large escalier pour filer à travers la pièce. Elle esquiva plusieurs morceaux de roche qui s'effondraient du haut plafond. L'arche de pierre et son miroir se disloqua dans la poussière derrière elle. Et la salle s'effondra d'un coup, étouffant le feu tandis qu'elle se jetait à la poursuite de Loki à travers les sous-sols du palais royal. Elle mit une bonne minute à le rattraper et tout autant avant de le perdre à nouveau. Il filait, vif et souple, à travers le dédale de sombres couloirs et d'interminables escaliers. Il connaissait le palais comme sa poche, contrairement à elle, et il utilisa cet avantage pour l'approcher plusieurs fois et tenter de la maîtriser. Les sous-sols, bien qu'éclairés par de nombreuses torches et larges vasques d'huile, restaient suffisamment sombre pour qu'elle puisse jouer, elle aussi, à cache-cache. Chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans son angle mort pour tenter de la plaquer au mur ou pour lui faire une clé de bras, elle s'évanouissait aussitôt dans l'ombre et tentait à son tour de le massacrer par surprise.

Mais ils étaient quasiment à niveau égal. Au grand damne de Kathe qui grinçait de plus en plus des dents à mesure que le combat s'éternisait. Il ne devait normalement pas durer aussi longtemps. Et elle commençait à redouter l'arriver de « renfort ». Le Roi ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer l'une de ses légions pour lui prêter main forte. C'était doublement embêtant car elle souhaitait tuer Loki elle-même et récupérer l'énergie noire toute seule. Des ombres démoniaques et des Démons guerriers tout autour d'elle n'allaient certainement pas l'aider à trahir le Roi des enfers.

Agacée et de plus en plus impatiente, Kathe abattit sa puissance magique tout autour d'elle. L'ombre des sous-sols prit forme, soumise à ses moindres désirs et elle jaillit en d'immenses traînées noires ondulantes. Les ombres se faisaient acérées et mortelles, et telles des lances elles jaillissaient de toute part pour tenter de frapper Loki en plein cœur. Il esquiva une nouvelle fois, utilisant plusieurs illusions pour s'échapper au plus vite des sous-terrain. Kathe jura et n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Le périmètre de ses attaques restait restreint et ce fourbe le savait très certainement. Mais, n'ayant pas encore dit son dernier mot, elle plongea aussi vite que possible dans sa direction alors même qu'elle pouvait voir apparaître une immense ouverture donnant sur l'esplanade du palais. Le ciel rouge se reflétait en une lumière sombre sur les dalles en or massif qu'elle pouvait voir apparaitre. Elle distingua une première colonne d'or et tenta sa chance.

Il devait être trop ravi d'échapper enfin au sous-sol et à son ombre démoniaque car il fut légèrement déstabilisé lorsqu'elle le percuta de plein fouet. Elle le jeta de toutes ses forces à travers l'immense ouverture, visant parfaitement son coup pour qu'il s'écrase à travers la colonne d'or. Celle-ci vibra, le métal précieux ondulant comme des vagues sous l'onde choc, et c'est toute la structure qui craqua avant de s'effondrer. Kathe se laissa atterrir au sol pour reprendre de l'élan. Elle s'élança rapidement vers Loki, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se relever pour apparaître contre son flan et lui asséner un coup de genou dans les côtes. Elle le vit grimacer, lâchant un grognement agacé alors qu'il se redressait légèrement sous l'impulsion. Kathe aperçu une ouverture et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui envoyer un puissant coup de poing en plein visage. Aussi rapide que l'éclaire elle glissa ensuite sa main à l'intérieur de sa tunique, devinant l'emplacement d'un de ses couteaux. Arrachant la lame du cuire de ses vêtements, elle l'abattit sur sa gorge.

Son ventre se tordit violemment lorsqu'il lui saisit durement l'avant-bras, stoppant une nouvelle fois la lame à quelque centimètre à peine de sa peau. Elle gronda bruyamment, son bras douloureusement comprimé sous la poigne de Loki. Kathe finit par lâcher un cri, l'un des ses os se fracturant bruyamment, avant que sa main ne lâche le poignard sous la douleur. Loki lui renvoya un regard terrifiant, sans sourciller une seule fois face à la grimace de douleur qui lui tordait le visage.… Elle aurait presque pu en trembler. Parce que c'était lui… Parce qu'il l'avait toujours terrifié et qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin d'être aussi fou que le Roi Démon en personne. Seule la certitude de le savoir incapable de la tuer l'en empêcha...

…Mais elle était tout de même impressionnée qu'il puisse lui briser le bras aussi facilement.

Loki se releva lentement et la domina de toute sa taille, sa poigne autour de son bras brisé ne se desserrant pas d'un pouce malgré le grognement de douleur de Kathe. Il pouvait la sentir vibrer, son petit corps proche du sien irradiant littéralement de puissance démoniaque tandis qu'elle commençait à s'agiter contre lui. Il sentait son attaque arriver et il se préparait déjà à sortir le cube Jötunn pour la contrôler. Il était plus fort qu'elle, il pouvait le sentir. Elle était bien à deux doigts de le battre mais le fait qu'il ne mette pas toutes ses forces dans la bataille jouait en sa faveur. S'il avait voulu la tuer… se serait déjà fait depuis longtemps…

Ils s'apprêtaient une nouvelle fois à faire exploser leur pouvoir magique l'un contre l'autre, le Feu contre la glace, lorsque la citée Asgard toute entière trembla sur ses fondations. Les deux adversaires stoppèrent leur attaque, pris par surprise et se regardèrent une seconde avec incompréhension.

**\- Qu'est ce que c'était ?** Siffla la Reine damnée, son regard d'un noir profond examinant le très haut plafond de l'esplanade pour regarder une fine pluie de poussière tomber. Elle envoya, tout de suite après, un regard de reproche à Loki.

**\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça,** répliqua-t-il aussitôt avant d'examiner à son tour l'esplanade comme pour y déceler un ennemi. **Je n'y suis pour rien, **ajouta-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

Kathe profita de sa légère inattention pour récupérer violemment son bras Seul le cuire épais de sa robe lui évita de s'arracher la peau pour réussir à s'extraire de sa poigne. Elle fit un grand bon en arrière, mettant plusieurs mètres entre elle et lui, tandis que de sa main valide elle replaçait rapidement son os pour qu'il retrouve un angle plus naturel. Son bras se remit en place dans un craquement sonore.

**\- C'est surement Thor**, laissait échapper Loki du bout des lèvres, les lèvres légèrement de travers après avoir entendu les os de Kathe craquer aussi sinistrement.

Il eu l'audace de lui tourner le dos, fixant son regard dans la direction dont semblait venir l'onde de choc. Kathe en grinça des dents, se retenant de tenter de l'attaquer. Elle était consciente de devoir encore attendre un peu avant que son bras ne soit rétabli. Et elle était franchement curieuse de connaître le plan suicide du frère de Loki. Aucun Dieux ne pouvait vaincre le Roi Démon. Même Loki avec son énergie Noire aurait du mal à le battre sans y laisser quelques plumes.

**\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ton « frère » ?** Ricana-t-elle d'un air mauvais, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. **A part ce faire tuer, bien sur. **

Un nouveau tremblement se fit aussitôt sentir, accompagnant un sifflement rageur de Loki. Une nouvelle pluie de poussière tomba du plafond, aussitôt poussée par le vent violent. L'onde de choc était plus profonde, se faisant sentir plus profondément encore dans la roche. Kathe fronça des sourcils, serrant et desserrant son poing pour tester le bras que Loki venait de lui briser. Il était parfaitement remit maintenant. Mais elle n'attaqua pas...

**\- Ce combat prend trop de temps**, grinça-t-il pour toute réponse, la vrillant d'un regard lourd de sens par-dessus son épaule.

Ça transpirait presque le reproche et Kathe siffla à son tour de rage. Elle retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents acérées, et s'empressa de lui cracher au visage :

**\- Si tu consentais à te laisser massacrer plus facilement, toute cette histoire serait déjà très loin derrière nous ! Je te signal que j'ai un Roi Démon à tuer juste après toi ! Je suis loin d'avoir le temps de…**

Elle se coupa aussitôt, consciente d'avoir trop parlé. Elle se renfrogna, esquivant son regard glacé en s'insultant à voix haute en langue démoniaque. Le Dieu tiqua, son oreille pourtant bien habituée aux injures siffla d'entendre les propos indécents qui sortaient de sa bouche tandis que son esprit tournait à milles à l'heure. Il se doutait depuis un long moment qu'elle cherchait à tuer le Roi Démon, mais de l'entendre le lui dire à voix haute était tout autre chose. Il pouvait à présent un peu mieux se projeter et élaborer un plan pour se sortir de là – Kathe avec lui-. Il comptait également tuer le Roi Démon, alors finalement il ne se sentait pas trop prit au dépourvu. Et ça lui donnait un argument de plus pour que cette tête de mule de Kathe redevienne son alliée.

Parce qu'ils perdaient vraiment trop de temps à se battre. Thor et le Roi Démon étaient certainement entrain de se mener une guerre sans merci, quelque part près du Bifröst si son intuition s'avérait juste. Il pouvait sentir d'ici les émanations d'énergie noire ainsi que la puissance du cube cosmique. Ça augmentait de plus en plus et Kathe finirait par les sentir elle aussi. Il fallait faire vite et la convaincre. Maintenant.

Sa posture défensive et le regard un peu paniqué qu'elle lui renvoyait le poussa à tenter sa chance sans passer par quatre chemins. Pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance il ne devait rien lui cacher de ses plans… Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus de toute façon…

**\- Kathe…,** commença-t-il avant de se stopper.

Dans un même mouvement ils se tournèrent tout les deux d'un seul coup. Les yeux de glace de Loki se posaient à peine sur l'ombre sinueuse qui se tordait dans leur direction entre les colonnes d'or, que Kathe grondait violemment et réagissait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle bondit en avant, se plaçant devant Loki avant de frapper du poing sur le sol. Sa force fut telle qu'une énorme fissure se creusa aussitôt dans une explosion d'or et de roche. Le métal grinçait et la pierre craquait durement, l'ouverture filant en direction de l'ombre. La colonne la plus proche trembla et plia à sa base. Elle s'effondra dans un tremblement de terre, stoppant définitivement la course de l'ombre qui filait dans leur direction. Son voile de ténèbres, qui flottait étrangement au dessus du sol, avait totalement disparue derrière la colonne.

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les bras qu'il avait inconsciemment dressés au dessus de son visage pour se protéger. Il aurait pu siffler d'admiration devant la puissance de son ancienne compagne de route. Mais il se doutait déjà que ça ne lui plairait pas beaucoup. Et il n'était lui-même pas très sûr que l'instant s'y prêtait réellement. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement, ses yeux détaillant sa frêle silhouette au milieu des bourrasques de vent et de poussière. Sa longue robe flottait lourdement sur ses hanches, sa natte battant l'air sous le souffle du vent puissant. Elle était belle son humaine… et qu'importe qu'elle est perdue son âme. Il s'était juré de la sauver, quoi qu'il arrive.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées profondes, la Reine damnée grogna de mécontentement, son regard fixé sur la colonne. Loki soupira devant ce tableau de carnage que lui offrait Kathe à cet instant. Il se passa une main derrière la nuque. Il avait oublié à quel point elle le fatiguait. Après tout ce temps il s'était surtout focalisé sur le fait qu'elle lui manquait. Et, par les neufs royaumes, qu'est ce qu'il était content de la retrouver ! Seulement il avait oublié à quel point cette fille trainait toujours tout un tas de problèmes derrière elle… Et on disait de lui qu'il était le Dieu du Chaos…

**\- Tssss-Tssss-Tssss… Prenez garde, ma Reine**, siffla tout à coup une voix basse mais profonde. Ses mots s'enchaînaient très lentement, sur un souffle ténu. **Vous pourriez vous blesser…**

Le Dieu fronça les yeux. Toute sa magie pouvait ressentir l'aura démoniaque de leur nouvel invité. A voir la façon dont Kathe restait planté devant lui, les épaules raides et les poings serrés comme jamais, le Démon n'était pas là pour faire la conversation.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** Grinça la Reine damnée, ses yeux d'un noirs profond s'inondant de flammes.

Elle vrilla d'un regard assassin l'ombre démoniaque lorsqu'elle apparût au sommet de la colonne effondrée.

**\- Il me semble que le Roi vous à donné des ordres ! **Ajouta-t-elle avec hargne.** Personne ne devait approcher du palais royale !**

**\- Que votre glorieuse majesté me pardonne**, siffla doucement le voile de ténèbres en semblant se prosterner légèrement dans sa direction. **Mais il semblerait que le **_**plan**_** est changé…, **ajouta l'ombre en accentuant son profond murmure.

Kathe se renfrognait et Loki fit la moue.

_Une ombre démoniaque ! Manquait plus que ça_ ! pensa-t-il en se retenant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il était clairement embêté par la tournure des évènements. Il commença cependant à s'énerver et à retrouver tout son sérieux alors que l'ombre continuait de s'adresser doucement à sa Reine.

**\- Notre Roi bataille en ce moment même contre les infâmes Dieux. Le Roi nous a envoyez vous chercher, ma Reine. Il a besoin de votre pouvoir… Et il veut la tête de celui-là**, disait-il en se déplaçant doucement en direction de Loki. **Mais il semble que vous ayez décidé d'échouer et de trahir…**

**\- Je n'ai pas échoué ! **Répliqua Kathe en se renfrognant de se l'entendre dire. C'était déjà assez humiliant de ne pas réussir à le tuer, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne le lui dire !

**\- Le Dieu est toujours vivant, et vous n'arriverez jamais à le battre. Je vous observe depuis assez longtemps pour le comprendre…**

Kathe comprenait parfaitement la situation. Cette immonde créature venait d'entendre de sa propre bouche qu'elle comptait tuer le Roi. Elle s'en serait donné des baffes. Seulement elle devait garder toutes ses forces et se préparer à écraser cette ombre. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire autrement à présent. Celle qui lui faisait face ne l'impressionnait pas tant que ça…. C'était toutes les autres planquées un peu partout qui la rendait légèrement anxieuse. Elle connaissait suffisamment les ombres démoniaques pour savoir qu'elles n'allaient jamais nulle part sans être, au minimum, une bonne centaine. C'était bien pour ça que tout le monde les redoutait autant.

**\- Une Reine qui compte tuer son Roi…,** siffla le voile. **Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais venant de vous… c'est étonnant. L'humaine est donc réellement devenu un Démon, pour vouloir attenter ainsi à la vie de la Relique… **

**\- Aurais-tu mal entendu ? **Rétorqua Kathe, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. **J'ai dit que j'allais tuer le Roi Démon. Pas que j'allais m'en prendre à la Relique, **expliqua-t-elle l'air de rien. Après tout, au point où elle en était… Mieux valait jouer carte sur table et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

**\- Haaaaaaa…, **souffla profondément l'ombre, sa voix grave vibrant comme un souffle dans l'air avant qu'elle n'ajoute : **Tu veux toujours la sauver… Même après tout ce temps, tu espères encore… C'est donc ça, ce que l'on appel la force d'une m…**

**\- ASSEZ ! **Hurla Kathe, faisant presque sursauter Loki qui était très intéressé par la conversation et qui, pour une fois, ne disait rien.

Kathe leva vivement le bras devant elle et un mur de feu jaillit en direction du voile d'ombre. La voix grave de la créature gronda et elle disparut derrière la colonne pour se protéger. Les larges plaques d'or, parsemant l'esplanade, fondaient instantanément au contact du feu. Loki la regarda faire sans chercher à intervenir. Son attaque de feu était particulièrement puissante et il se surprit à penser que jusque là elle n'avait pas été très sérieuse non plus dans leur combat. Cette attaque servait bien plus à tuer que tout ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé à la figure jusque là.

Seulement le mur de feu ne brûla pas très longtemps. Une masse gigantesque d'ombre s'abattit sur les flammes, ses voiles étouffant jusqu'à la dernière étincelles. Des centaines de murmures plus ou moins graves et rauques s'élevèrent dans les airs alors que le vent lui-même semblait s'être évanouit. Leur présence ténébreuse enveloppait Loki et Kathe, ne leur laissant qu'un périmètre de quelque colonnes avant que ne se dresse leur barrière d'ombre tout autour d'eux. Kathe avait instantanément revêtu son habit de Reine, faisant brûler sa couronne sur sa tête et sa robe dans de vives arabesques de feu. Les flammes de sa magie démoniaque brûlaient tellement qu'elles n'avaient aucun mal à illuminer leur espace malgré la disparition des rayons sanglant du soleil et du reste de l'esplanade.

**\- Traîtresse !** Sifflèrent des centaines de voix en un murmure rageur, sans pour autant chercher à s'approcher de trop près. **Tu n'as toujours été qu'une misérable usurpatrice ! Maudit soit ta race et la planète infâme qui la nourri ! De tous les neufs royaumes, ce sera celui qui souffrira le plus ! Mais on va d'abord commencer par toi ! On va ramener ta tête au Roi et celle de ton précieux Dieu à son frère. **

**\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée**, renifla la Reine, très sûre d'elle. **Si vous me tuer, le Roi ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Il voudra entendre ma trahison de ma bouche et non de celles d'ombres malfaisantes comme la votre. **

**\- Mais, au contraire, c'est la meilleure idée qui soit**. **Quoi de mieux que la tête de sa chère et tendre épouse pour déstabiliser la puissance du Roi. Il a toujours eu _une faiblesse_ pour toi,** siffla l'ombre. **Ce sera d'autant plus facile de lui arracher les tripes avec ça.**

**\- Alors comme ça tout le monde cherche à trahir**, ricana-t-elle, presque ravie de pouvoir compter sur une petite révolte de Démons.

Les révoltes et mutineries étaient choses courante dans la culture démoniaque. Kathe n'était vraiment pas étonnée devant la nouvelle prise de position des ombres infernales. Elle se serait bien passée de leur intervention dans son combat contre Loki mais restait ravie de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir foutre le bordel. En revanche il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle s'allie avec ces créatures, même à très court terme. Avec un peu plus de chance elle aurait presque put compter sur leur aide pendant une attaque commune contre le Roi Démon. Seulement il avait fallut qu'elle croise leur route beaucoup trop tôt et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de toutes les buter.

**\- Le Roi est trop faible pour régner. Il s'est entiché d'une humaine, et a été jusqu'à la proclamer Reine ! Il dispose peut-être de la Relique pour le moment, mais nous comptons bien la récupérer. Tout comme le cube et le reste de l'Univers. **

**\- Vaste programme**, se moqua tout à coup Loki, qui ne pouvait plus retenir sa langue. **Je dois avouer que votre plan est tout à fait intéressant, seulement j'ai bien peur qu'il n'aboutisse jamais. Parce que, voyez-vous, vous n'êtes que des ombres. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, aucune de vous ne peu prétendre au trône des enfers. Rapport à votre ancien corps déjà carbonisé jusqu'à l'os dans les abysses de votre royaume démoniaque. Vu que vous n'avez plus de lugubres postérieurs reptilien à poser dessus, le trône vous est complètement inutile, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche..., **se mit-il à réfléchir à voix haute avant d'enchaîner rapidement. **J'avoue ne pas être très bien informé sur l'histoire et les coutumes démonique. Enfin, **ajouta-t-il encore en relevant un sourcil curieux vers Kathe**, J'ai bon ou pas ? **

**\- Que le Dieu déchut se taise**, siffla nerveusement la centaine d'ombre. **Bientôt sa tête et sa divine lumière trôneront au dessus d'une pique. Il n'a pas son mot à dire.**

**\- Charmant**, tiqua Loki en lançant une œillade à Kathe.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et s'apprêtait à insulter tout le monde violemment, histoire de clore définitivement le débat. Seulement Loki fut plus rapide qu'elle et il s'avança de quelque pas décontracter dans leur périmètre de lumière.

**\- Si vous parler de me couper la tête,** lança-t-il.** J'ai le regret d'intervenir. Personnellement je compte sauver cette fille des enfers,** dit-il le plus naturellement du monde en se retournant légèrement vers Kathe et en la pointant du doigt. **Je compte également récupérer la Relique, puisque cela à l'air de faire tellement plaisir à la dame**, ajouta le Dieu en inclinant respectueusement la tête devant elle sous son regard surpris. **Pareil pour le Roi. Nous le tuerons. De toute façon j'avais moi aussi très envie de l'étriper. Et voyez vous je serai vraiment très déçut que cet honneur revienne à un quelconque Démon. Le prend pas mal surtout, **glissa-t-il à Kathe en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Cette dernière se contenta de renifler de mépris et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Cette conversation grotesque tirait de plus en plus sur sa patience et elle était à deux doigts de tout faire exploser.

**\- Pour ce qui est du cube cosmique et du reste de l'Univers, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous laisser tout détruire. Ça risquerait de me compliquer la vie. Alors je crois que votre Reine et moi-même allons vous tuer sur le champ. Et vu que ça ne nous prendra pas longtemps de renvoyer vos esprit à vos corps décomposés, on en profitera ensuite pour partir détrôner le Roi Démon. **

Pour toute réponse les ombres insultèrent Loki en langue démoniaque, et même Kathe grimaça face à l'immondice des propos.

**\- Ce n'était pas très gentil ça, **se renfrogna-t-il légèrement en voyant son ancienne compagne de route pouffer légèrement derrière sa main.

Les ombres hurlèrent d'une même voix stridente. Mécontentes de constater que ni l'usurpatrice, ni le Dieu déchut ne semblaient les prendre au sérieux, elles se lancèrent dans un même mouvement dans leur direction. Kathe cessa aussitôt de pouffer. Elle leva brutalement les bras en avant et créa un large barrage de flammes tout autour d'elle et de Loki pour les protéger. Certaine de les retenir quelque seconde à bonne distance, elle se laissa le temps de cerner cette étrange sensation qui lui prenait la poitrine depuis un moment. Elle venait de rire. D'un vrai rire. L'un de ceux né dans la joie et l'amusement innocent… Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire… Un agréable fourmillement lui prenait les membres, son cœur se serrant presque délicieusement de retrouver l'écho de la voix grave de Loki après tout ce temps. Ses remarques moqueuses et son air nonchalant face à leurs ennemis lui rappelait l'époque révolue où elle et lui parcourait les routes sur sa planète natale. C'était une époque heureuse… même encore aujourd'hui, et malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait été obligé de surmonter. Loki l'avait autrefois rendu heureuse… et elle se rappelait doucement qu'elle effet cela faisait…

Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle s'obstinait à le protéger derrière ses barrages, alors que jusqu'ici elle avait surtout cherché à faire le contraire. Elle ne comprenait pas… Et lui qui ne cessait de lui dire de revenir. Ennemis, Alliés, Amis, Amants… Traîtres, Assassins, ils étaient tout à la fois. Et Kathe perdait peu à peu de sa détermination, ne sachant plus vraiment ce pourquoi elle était censé se battre. Son objectif restait le même : sauver la Relique. Mais elle se mettait malgré elle à imaginer d'autre moyen d'y aboutir… Lentement, le sort de Loki lui importait de plus en plus. Il ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir de chercher à le tuer depuis leur retrouvaille et il avait l'air d'accord pour l'aider à récupérer la Relique et à tuer le Roi Démon. Tout ça sans qu'il ne cherche une seule seconde à la trahir en douce - … là-dessus elle avait tout de même un doute…-. Ça pouvait être amplement suffisant pour en faire un allié. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à oublier que c'était toujours à cause de lui qu'ils en étaient tous arrivé là. Toutes ces années à souffrir en enfer… elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier

Quelques lances d'ombre commençaient à jaillir ente les flammes. Elles finissaient en poussière avant d'atteindre Kathe et Loki, seulement c'était la preuve que la légion d'ombre ténébreuses commençaient à prendre le dessus sur leur protection de flammes.

**\- Tu ne te battais pas sérieusement tout à l'heure**, souffla tranquillement Loki, faisant sursauter légèrement Kathe alors qu'il la sortait de ses pensées. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent une seconde dans les flammes face à eux, avant de se tourner vers elle. **N'est ce pas ?**

Aucunement découragé de ne recevoir aucune réponse de sa part, Loki se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, puisant dans sa magie Jötunn pour faire apparaître le cube de ses ancêtres. Elle s'acharnait à ne pas croiser son regard, tournant légèrement la tête et tentant de rester concentrer sur son barrage de flammes qui éloignait toujours les ombres pour le moment. Elle les tuerait bien assez tôt, mais pour le moment elle avait besoin de se concentrer, réfléchissant à la meilleure marche à suivre, sans réussir à trouver de réelle solution. Loki sembla sentir son état d'esprit. Parce qu'il s'avança encore plus près d'elle, presque à la toucher et la vrilla d'un regard légèrement moqueur. Elle pouvait le sentir lui brûler la joue.

Elle détestait quand il se pavanait comme un idiot et qu'il obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

**\- Tu es avec moi ? **Lui demanda-t-il. Son ton sérieux légèrement dévié par son sourire en coin.

**\- Jamais de la vie** ! Décida-t-elle de lui répondre en se tournant vers lui pour l'assassiner du regard. Elle avait toujours furieusement envie de le tuer… !

Mais son regard assassin se voila dans l'instant, tout son visage se figeant de surprise face à la vision d'un Loki à la peau bleu et aux yeux rouges vifs. Elle ressentit dans tout son être une intense sensation de chute, son cœur semblant s'effondrer dans sa poitrine. La respiration bloquée, tout son corps figé de surprise, elle en oublia complètement son attaque et les ombres démoniaques. Ses flammes perdirent en intensité et sa barrière se fit aussitôt vriller par les centaines de lances ténébreuses. Mais Loki, quoi que légèrement surpris par la réaction de Kathe, avait réagit tout aussi vite. Le cube de ses ancêtres dans une main, il avait machinalement attrapé le bras de Kathe de sa main libre, certain qu'elle allait s'effondrer s'il ne la soutenait pas un minimum. Le tout en lançant une attaque de glace violente tout autour d'eux.

Le givre, s'élevant en piques immenses dans tous les sens, transpercèrent les flammes et les ombres jusqu'à toutes les faire disparaître sous la glace. La lumière du ciel rouge les inondait à nouveau, tandis que les centaines de voiles d'ombres se changeaient en statue de glace au milieu de l'esplanade. Quelques unes se brisaient en chutant lourdement sous l'onde choc qui accompagna son attaque. Kathe était si surprise de découvrir Loki sous son apparence Jötunn qu'elle fit à peine attention à se qui se passait tout autour d'elle. Simplement happée par les yeux d'un rouge écarlate de l'héritier des Géants de Glace.

Loki se contenta de relevé un sourcil interrogateur devant son étrange surprise. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle sembla s'animer tout à coup pour poser une main brûlante sur sa joue. Cette fois c'est lui qui se figea de stupeur, plus que surprise qu'elle le touche sans chercher à le tuer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pressait sa main de cette façon le long de sa mâchoire et de sa tempe, et il ne cherchait pas à le comprendre. Il était juste choqué qu'elle le touche de cette manière. De son côté, Kathe se garda bien de lui expliquer qu'elle ressentait un irrésistible besoin de le toucher pour vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas un foutu rêve. Elle caressa sa peau, redessinant le tracer de ses scarifications royales du bout des doigts, ses yeux plantés dans ceux, rouge comme le sang, du Dieu. Il regarda, fasciné, les flammes et les ténèbres quitter doucement le regard de Kathe afin de lui rendre sa couleur naturelle. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la regarder, sans bouger, ni rien dire, la laissant aller au bout de cette curiosité qui semblait la prendre toute entière. Il devait même s'avouer qu'il aimait ça, préférant la voir surprise mais curieuse qu'effrayée comme tous les autres. Sans parler du contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, et de la chaleur particulière de sa présence près de lui. Il était ravi de constater qu'elle était toujours aussi étonnante et spontanée.

Kathe, de son côté, était hypnotisée par ses yeux rouges, ne cessant pas un instant de les fixer tandis que l'attaque de glace de Loki finissait lentement de tout engloutir sur l'esplanade. Ces yeux et cette peau bleutée lui rappelaient bien trop de souvenir. Des souvenirs à la fois heureux et malheureux... Elle était surprise, choquée, complètement chamboulée de redécouvrir cet héritage Jötunn qu'elle avait eu le loisir de voir sur quelqu'un d'autre… Les mêmes yeux rouges, la même peau bleue, bien que celle qu'elle connaissait habituellement n'avait pas toutes ses scarifications sur le visage. C'était pour le moins déstabilisant. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas put voir ses yeux, ni toucher et embrasser cette peau pendant plus d'une année entière. Voir Loki avec cette apparence lui retournait les tripes. Son esprit était frappé par cette vérité implacable qu'elle avait cru pourvoir oublier... Tandis que tout son corps lui criait de se jeter entre ses bras pour y trouver le réconfort et tout lui avouer une bonne fois pour toute... Elle pouvait sentir sa main, en contact avec la joue du Dieu, l'a piquer désagréablement dû à leur nature totalement opposé. Cette sensation faisait renaitre en elle des émotions qu'elle croyait perdues. Car, malgré la peur de tout avouer, elle se sentait de plus en plus en parfaite sécurité. Bercée par cette étrange certitude de ne plus jamais être seule dans cet Univers...

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il comprima plus durement son bras sous sa poigne avant de se pencher sur elle pour déposer sans plus de cérémonie ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit les striures ensanglantées sous ses lèvres fines, la chaleur incendiaire de sa peau et l'aura démoniaque de son petit corps proche du sien l'inondant d'un frisson intense. Leur contact vibrait, les particules composant leur essence semblant bouillir et exploser alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur elle jusqu'à la faire se cambrer légèrement. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir réagir, ses yeux marron tremblaient face aux yeux rouges du Dieu-Jötunn. Il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Leur visage s'emboitait parfaitement, les lèvres de Loki commençant à bouger doucement sur celle de Kathe sans que celle-ci ne réussisse à retrouver l'usage de son corps pour répondre au baiser, le tuer ou fuir d'ici à toutes jambes.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire... Est-ce que déjà, à l'époque, il arrivait à la tétaniser comme ça, d'un simple regard ? … Il lui semblait connaître la réponse mais son cœur, lui, était bien à deux doigts de rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Loki était revenu à Asgard depuis un peu moins de 48heures et son pauvre cœur mort se voyait ressusciter de la manière la plus affolante qui soit. Loki était tout autant surpris qu'elle de son audace mais ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait du s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Avec elle, il préférait tout tenter avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Qui sait quand il pourrait à nouveau poser sa bouche contre la sienne… Il n'allait certainement pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion !

Il était peut-être loin de retrouver la douceur des lèvres rondes qu'il avait tant aimées par le passé. Seulement sentir cette femme vibrer sous son contact le grisait bien plus que tous le reste, occultant complètement ses lèvres abimées et ce gout de sang qu'il pouvait doucement sentir à mesure qu'il sortait sa langue pour approfondir le baiser.

Kathe frissonna sous ce toucher glacial, ses lèvres la brûlant douloureusement sous le sillon de givre que sa langue laissait après chaque passage. La douleur la vrilla d'une pointe vengeresse et, la main toujours posée sur sa joue, elle le griffa légèrement avant d'ouvrir les lèvres pour plonger sa langue brûlante contre celle du Dieu, certaine de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle le sentit crisper sa mâchoire de douleur, ses dents se serrant une seconde devant sa langue avant de s'ouvrir pour répondre vivement à son baiser. Sa main lâchait son bras et se glissait durement sur sa taille pour l'entourer d'un bras puissant en la relevant légèrement contre lui. Sa langue rencontrait la sienne dans un balai enfiévré. Elle pouvait le sentir esquiver ses dents acérés, explorant sa bouche lentement, intensément, la poussant à jouer avec lui quelque seconde. Loki pouvait sentir la puissance de son essence démoniaque. Les flammes de sa couronne lui brûlaient le visage, ses yeux devenant plus rouge encore en réponse. Il pouvait sentir le poison de ses lèvres, le goût du sang de Kathe se mélangeant au sien à mesure qu'il s'empoisonnait lui-même à l'embrasser ainsi. Si Kathe en avait légèrement consciente, réfrénant peu à peu son baiser à mesure qu'elle voyait sa peau bleu noircir doucement à son contact, Loki s'en fichait complètement. Il l'a pressa plus durement encore contre lui et lâcha un gémissement de pure satisfaction entre leur lèvres soudées.

Il se doutait qu'à un moment ou un autre elle finirait par réagir. Elle commençait même déjà à tenter de le repousser doucement, esquivant son baiser une seconde ou deux comme pour reprendre son souffle. Seulement il ne lui laissait pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et repartait aussitôt à l'assaut de ses lèvres, se fichant totalement de la brûlure de plus en plus intense qui le prenait au fond des tripes. Il avait trop attendu, trop rêver de ses lèvres, pour s'arrêter aussi rapidement. Qu'importe qu'il soit entrain de se tuer lentement à l'embrasser. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant.

Son bonheur égala sa surprise lorsque Kathe s'écarta de lui violemment en poussa un cri terrible. Grognant et grondant profondément, elle s'éloigna de lui de plusieurs pas, les deux mains crispés sur sa tête. Elle était pliée de douleur, le buste penché en avant, les paupières crispées, lâchant un cri qui lui arracha le fond de la gorge. Loki s'inquiéta, et avança par réflexe dans sa direction pour tenter de la soutenir. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, se demandant seulement si sa douleur était due à leur échange de salive. Il souffrait du poison démoniaque qu'elle portait en elle et qui lui offrait de la puissance. Il pouvait sentir ses lèvres et sa langue le brûler, le contact de Kathe devenant comme un acide qui s'attaquait à son sang de Jötunn. Et il commençait à se demander si elle ne pouvait pas également souffrir de son contact glacé. Vu que c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un Démon, il était en droit de se poser la question…

Seulement Kathe le repoussa brutalement avant de replacer ses mains sur sa têtes afin d'arracher sa couronne, ses ongles arrachant presque son cuire chevelu. Sa couronne perdit ses flammes à l'instant même où elle l'a lâchait, et elle alla rouler sur la glace tandis qu'un nouveau grondement désespéré lui arrachait la gorge. Légèrement dépassé par les évènements, et quelque peu paniqué -il devait l'admettre-, Loki chercha une nouvelle fois à tendre une main secourable dans sa direction. Il referma sa main pâle sur son épaule et aussitôt un cri aigüe lui vrilla la tête de par en par. Il gronda à son tour de douleur, lâchant Kathe brusquement pour s'écarter vivement. Le cri dans sa tête se stoppa tout aussi vite, son échos s'éternisant tout de même un long moment.

Loki fronçait des yeux, montant une main à l'une de ses tempes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il regardait Kathe avec inquiétude, lorsque la cité des Dieux se mit une nouvelle fois à trembler. Une onde choc balaya un vent emplit de poussière sur toute la largeur de l'esplanade, fouettant le visage de Loki et le forçant à quitter Kathe des yeux une seconde. Il pouvait entendre la glace, tout autour d'eux, craquer violemment, suite au tremblement de la cité. Son attaque n'avait pas suffit à tuer les voiles d'ombre. Les Démons cherchaient à sortir de leur prison de glace et n'allaient pas tarder à réussir. Avec Kathe mal en point, Loki devinait qu'il allait lui falloir prendre une décision très rapidement.

Seulement Kathe le surpris avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'échafauder un plan. Elle se redressa lentement, les mains toujours crispées sur sa tête, et une grimace de douleur barrant toujours aussi durement ses traits.

**\- Elle m'appelle…,** souffla-t-elle en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. **Elle a besoin de moi…,** continua-t-elle encore en vrillant Loki d'un regard fou.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de relever un sourcil. Elle rassembla toute son énergie et, un quart de seconde après, elle bondit à l'extérieur du palais tout au bout d'une des immenses allées de colonnes d'or. Sa puissance et sa vitesse furent telles qu'elle fit exploser toute la glace dans son sillage. Les colonnes s'effondraient, l'or se pliait en vague sous l'onde de choc de son impulsion sur le sol pour s'élancer et Loki ne pouvait que fermer les yeux sous la violence avec laquelle Kathe s'extirpait de l'immense esplanade.

Les voiles d'ombre profitèrent aussitôt de cette puissance pour exploser définitivement leur prison de glace. Elles se jetèrent toute d'un seul mouvement en direction de Loki tandis qu'il hurlait le nom de la jeune femme. En vain. Kathe était à présent loin, son aura démoniaque se perdant dans la cité en direction du Bifröst.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de la rattraper dans l'immédiat. Pas sans se débarrasser des ombres qui se jetaient sur lui, ni sans prendre le temps de la rattraper. Il n'avait aucune honte à avouer qu'il était bien incapable d'être aussi rapide qu'elle. La puissance, doublé à la vitesse, qu'elle avait libérer pour rejoindre ce fantôme qui semblait lui hurler à l'aide par télépathie, lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle.

Il se permit un sourire en coin, laissant les ombres démoniaques l'approcher au plus près avec de libérer l'énergie noire. Il n'était pas capable de suivre l'exploit de Kathe mais il était encore loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Kathe n'était plus là pour réagir bizarrement au pouvoir de l'énergie noire, et il n'allait pas se gêner pour se débarrasser de la totalité des ombres avec. Il fit donc disparaître le cube Jötunn entre ses mains, ses yeux retrouvant leur couleur bleuté au moment même où il relâchait une onde de lueur bleutée tout autour de lui. L'onde partit de lui comme une onde choc, explosant sur son passage ce qui restait de l'esplanade et noyant dans des raies de lumière violents toutes les ombres ténébreuses.

Il ne fut cependant pas satisfait de sa performance, préférant ne pas perdre de temps tandis qu'il se jetait à la suite de Kathe. Il quittait ce qui restait de l'immense esplanade dorée lorsqu'un nouveau tremblement se fit sentir. La pierre sous ses pieds tremblait, et il ne s'en jeta que plus vite à travers la cité. Il courrait vers Kathe… vers la guerre. Il était prêt à se battre. A puiser dans toutes ses forces. A tuer, massacrer, comploter. A trahir jusqu'à sa propre ascendance divine, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser Kathe se débrouiller toute seule au milieu de tous ce Chaos. Pas alors même qu'il commençait à peine à la retrouver. Il ignorait tout de cette présence mystérieuse qui semblait être liée à elle par la pensée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était que ce lien était particulièrement puissant. Et qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il était lui-même victime de ses intrusions mentales.

Si jusque là il s'était surtout cru devenir fou. Il commençait à craindre pour cette voix fantôme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer son cri au rire de cristal de la dernière fois… Et la panique de Kathe ne n'aidait étrangement pas à le rassurer. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître il s'inquiétait aussi pour cette petite voix qui lui semblait sans défense.

Alors qu'il dépassait le premier cercle d'habitation autour du palais royale, sa course le menant à travers les larges rues pavées d'or de la cité des Dieux, Loki commençait à mieux ressentir l'effervescence du combat. Son instinct lui soufflait de rester vigilant… Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment lui comprimait la poitrine aussi surement que ce besoin de plus en plus vif de rejoindre le champ de bataille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout à coup cela lui semblait si important, mais il ressentait le besoin de s'emparer de la Relique. Toute l'énergie noire, présente en lui, bouillait violemment à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'objet magique. Et plus l'énergie noire gonflait de puissance, soumise à une puissante attraction, plus il crispait ses points et accélérait sa course pour rattraper Kathe avant qu'il n'arrive un drame… Parce qu'à cet instant précis il était plus connecté que jamais à la puissance de la Relique, et toutes les particules de son corps lui hurlaient que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un piège…

.

.

.

**Fin chapitre 6**

La suite va s'enchainer rapidement maintenant ... Mais bon, je vais pas non plus vous promettre que le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine -_-''' Vous l'aurez remarquez : je suis très très lente

Reviews ?!


End file.
